APRENDIENDO A SEDUCIR
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una chica tímida que ha puesto los ojos en alguien quien ni siquiera la nota, y al conocerla, únicamente la considera como una amiga, hasta que llega a ella un anuncio, en donde prácticamente, Sakura solo tendrá que aplicarse para poder conquistar el amor que desea, aunque en el camino, tal vez se encuentre con circunstancias que cambie sus planes...
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclairme: ****Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

En la vida siempre he sido tan invisible y en estos momentos es cuando me gustaría no serlo, verlo a través de las ventanas como una completa extraña por miedo a interactuar con él, me sé cada una de sus rutinas de cuando llega a su departamento que casualmente está frente al mío, hemos coincidido en algunas ocasiones y en ninguna se percata de mi presencia.

Quisiera cambiar esa situación, aunque tampoco me puedo comparar con las modelos con las que anda, mi aspecto creo que deja mucho que desear, siempre visto lo más cómoda posible, jeans y blusas sencillas, zapatillas porque los tacones me cansan demasiado, además de que mi trabajo me pide comodidad al cien por ciento.

Soy mesera a medio tiempo, el otro medio tiempo me dedico a estudiar, mis papás me ayudan en lo necesario, pero fui quien decidió venir hasta Tokio para conseguir abrirme paso en el mundo del periodismo, además de que en mi pequeño Tomoeda, no cuenta con universidades.

Y aquí estoy, espiando al chico de mis sueños, me siento demasiado patética, debería de poder entablar conversación con él, ¡Seré periodista! Debo poder entablar conversaciones con extraños, más me es imposible, es verlo y el habla se me va de paseo, lleva paseando por su estancia como media hora, debe de ser una llamada muy importante o alguna que lo esté molestando, no lo logro apreciar muy bien, debo de ir a que me revisen el aumento de mis gafas.

–¡Demonios! Volveré a llegar tarde por mirona…

Corro presurosa por todo mi departamento, el cual no es grande, pero tengo todo hecho un caos, con la universidad y con el trabajo, tengo muy poco tiempo libre, recojo los libro que estuve utilizando para realizar mi trabajo y lo meto todo a mi mochila, sería más sencillo si tuviese una tableta, pero aún me falta mucho para poder conseguir el dinero, además de que no es una gran prioridad, no ahora.

_"¿Están cansados de no poder entablar una conversación con el sexo opuesto? ¿Te gusta alguien, pero no sabes cómo acercarte a él o ella? Si respondiste que sí a estas dos preguntas, entonces no pierdas más el tiempo, y llama ahora mismo para que tengas el mejor asesor en técnicas de seducción, te garantizamos de que al finalizar el año, habrás conseguido el amor de quien desees…"_

El anuncio en la televisión llama completamente mi atención, tomo un lapicero y anoto rápidamente el número que aparece en pantalla, quiero que él se fije en mí y si tengo que tomar clases, lo haré, de todos modos, siempre suelo ser sobresaliente en mis clases, ¿qué puede salir mal?


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El extraño al que observo detrás de las cortinas, no lo es por completo, llevo dos años conociéndolo, se podría decir que somos amigos, aunque en realidad, quiero que seamos algo más, el problema que tengo es que no sé cómo llamar la atención a los chicos, suelo ser demasiado invisible.

Miro el número que anoté hace unas semanas, no he tenido el valor de hacer la llamada, además, no sé los costos, tengo lo necesario para sobrevivir y salir adelante con la universidad, no puedo darme el lujo de pagar clases de seducción, aunque, sí he estado tentada a invertir en eso, al fin y al cabo, puede que me sirva para relaciones futuras.

El reloj marca las ocho de la noche, ¿en dónde estará? Ya debió de haber llegado, miro ansiosa por la ventana, no hay luz en su piso, está todo a oscuras, coloco bien las cortinas, no me quedaré a esperarlo, no puede ser que me la viva pegada a una ventana, parezco una acosadora, pero en verdad no puedo dejar de mirarlo, sobre todo cuando no trae camisa, tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado.

Un maullido me sobre salta, mi pequeño gato exige mi atención, lo encontré herido y solo en la calle que decidí adoptarlo, es de color negro con unos ojos de color azul intenso, me recuerda mucho a mi vecino sexy, con su cabello negro que en el sol refleja un tono azulado, sus trajes siempre hechos a medida y muy bien arreglado, y lo que lo hace más atractivo, son esas gafas que usa, no sé si lo hace adrede, pero de que se le ve condenadamente bien, se le ve muy bien.

–¿Tú que dices Spi? ¿Qué debo de hacer? –cargo a mi minino, su ronroneo me gusta, le coloqué un pequeño listón rosa con un cascabel alrededor de su cuello–

Abro la puerta que da al balcón, Spi sale corriendo hasta su arenero, ahora entiendo por qué clamaba mi atención, dejo entreabierta la puerta para que regrese cuando quiera y me pongo manos a la obra, necesito terminar la tarea, hoy no tuve tiempo en el trabajo para poder adelantar, me duelen los pies, no tengo ánimos, pero todo lo que hago es por mi futuro.

Realizar una investigación acerca de las guerras que se están suscitando en los países tercermundistas, no entiendo el porqué de catalogarlos como tal, si en lugar de hacer categorías se propusieran auxiliar a los países que los necesiten, no se tendría que lidiar con la hambruna, las guerras, los asesinatos y todo lo que conlleva, ¿en dónde está la parte humanitaria de las personas?

Es casi media noche cuando termino mi investigación, me preparo lo suficiente para cualquier posible pregunta que haga el profesor, no seré muy bonita, pero al menos, en la cuestión intelectual no me puedo quejar, ojalá fuera así de sencillo el tema de los chicos, simplemente no logro entablar conversación con ninguno, me arden las mejillas, me pongo colorada, la lengua se me traba, en teoría ¡soy patética!

Voy hacia el balcón, Spi ya ha entrado, la luz en el departamento de mi vecino está encendida, ¿en qué momento llegó? Me quedo más de la cuenta en el balcón, hasta que lo veo asomarse al suyo, no tiene su camisa, únicamente viste con su pantalón, me quedo como boba mirando, la distancia entre los edificios no es mucha, él me sorprende observándolo, ¡Qué vergüenza! Entro corriendo a mi departamento, no son horas para estar fuera y también me debo de quitar ese hábito de estarle espiando.

Como cada mañana, se me hace tarde, recojo todo a mi paso, tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la universidad, me observo en el espejo, llevo unos jeans y una blusa discreta de color gris, unos flats, mis gafas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta, frunzo un poco el ceño, aunque quiera, no me puedo ver mejor, el estómago me ruje, ya veré si me alcanza el tiempo para desayunar algo más tarde, le dejo un poco de comida y agua a Spi, me aseguro de que las ventanas estén bien cerradas, no quiero que se me escape, una vez lo compruebo, salgo corriendo, del edificio.

–Señorita Kinomoto, tenga cuidado

Sobra decir que la advertencia llega demasiado tarde, por las prisas, termino impactando contra alguien, por suerte no me caigo de sentón, unos brazos lo impiden, haciendo de este el momento más bochornoso.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –me aparto un poco y me arrepiento al hacerlo, frente a mí tengo al chico que me la paso espiando, es decir, al vecino del edificio de enfrente, trago un poco, abro la boca, pero no sale nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo de los sonidos– ¿Sakura? –bajo la mirada al piso, no puedo mantenerle la mirada–

–E…Es… Estoy b… bien –respondo tartamudeando, ¡lo que me faltaba! Hasta tartamuda me he vuelto–

–¿Otra vez tarde? –acomodo mis lentes, lo que sea con tal de no verlo a los ojos–

–Sí –respondo apenada– Adiós, Eriol.

–Espera –siento su mano en mi brazo, contengo el aliento– te puedo llevar… la universidad me queda de paso –mi cerebro parece haber ido de paseo, no reacciono– ¿Sakura? –insiste–

Asiento con demasiado entusiasmo, siento demasiada vergüenza, Eriol comienza a avanzar hacia su auto, en los dos años que se podría decir que lo conozco, sé que se dedica a la administración de unos cuantos hoteles aquí en Tokio, él, de manera cortés, me ayuda a subir al auto, su aroma inunda todo ese espacio, ¡Dios mío! ¡Apiádate de mí!

–Lamento el tiradero, no he tenido tiempo de llevar el auto a lavar –me explica mientras tira unas cajas a la parte trasera–

No le digo nada, mi cerebro sigue de paseo, no sé qué más decirle, ¿hablar del clima? ¿del tráfico? ¿de política? Nada, mi cerebro no quiere poner de su parte, me limito a ver por la ventana, es tan temprano y la gente ya está de un lado a otro, todo lo contrario a Tomoeda, llevo un año sin ir, con el trabajo y la universidad no he tenido tiempo.

–Sakura, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dejo de divagar, también evito mirarlo, simplemente dirijo mi mirada al frente–

–Si, dime –respondo en voz baja–

–Verás, en unos días tendré una reunión y bueno… muchos irán en parejas –mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, ¿será esta mi oportunidad? Me armo de valor y me giro un poco en el asiento para mirarlo– Me preguntaba si tú… –hace una pausa, comienzo a sonreír–

–¿Si yo qué? –lo animo a que prosiga–

–Si, podrías pasarme el número de tu amiga –la sonrisa se me desvanece poco a poco, ¿escuché bien? –

–¿Mi amiga? –repito con un nudo en la garganta–

–Sí, la chica de ojos azules, y cabello rubio.

Me siento devastada, se fijó en mi amiga a la cual ha visto en tan solo dos ocasiones, ¿así de invisible soy? Trato de recomponerme, sobre todo cuando se detiene en la entrada de la universidad.

–¿Sakura? –insiste, me gustaría negárselo, en verdad que me gustaría, pero no puedo ser así–

–Sí, yo te lo paso –respondo desanimada– ¿tienes dónde anotar?

Busco entre mis contactos el número de Akane, ni siquiera es mi amiga, tan solo trabajo con ella, es mesera en la misma cafetería que yo, se ha ofrecido en dos ocasiones a llevarme, ojalá y me hubiese negado, así esto no me estaría pasando.

Una vez que se lo paso, entro a la universidad con los ánimos por los suelos, ¿tan mal estoy? Sacudo un poco mi cabeza, necesito concentrarme en mis clases, ya tendré tiempo para autocompadecerme, con un tarro de helado y películas románticas, sí, eso es lo que haré después del trabajo.

Me dirijo al aula 301, como es costumbre, mi impuntualidad no sorprende a nadie, mis compañeros ni prestan atención a mi llegada, dejo mi mochila en un lado y tomo mi lugar, repaso lo que estoy por entregar.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –escucho la voz de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, cada día se ve más impresionante, su cabello perfectamente arreglado con una trenza, su ropa parece haber salido de las revistas de moda, yo soy todo lo opuesto–

–Hola, Tomy –sonrío levemente– te cuento más tarde.

Trato de evitar hablar sobre lo que ha pasado, no tengo muchos ánimos, al poco rato mi móvil comienza a vibrar, reviso el mensaje, es Akane, no creí que Eriol fuese tan rápido, doy un sonoro suspiro, tanto que todos voltean a verme, siento mis mejillas enrojecer, no suelo ser el centro de atención.

Le resto importancia a mi suspiro, el profesor niega con la cabeza con desaprobación, definitivamente, hoy no es mi día. Al finalizar la clase, el profesor me felicita por mi investigación, ya que aporté puntos que a él se le pasaron, ¿qué puedo decir? Adoro mi carrera.

–Kinomoto –llama mi atención el profesor Terada– En donde trabajo, estarán contratando presentadoras eventuales, sería una oportunidad para ti, sé que solo te gusta escribir reportajes, pero también podrías probarte como presentadora de noticias –me explica– tienes todo lo que se requiere.

–No creo ser la indicada para algo así, usted ha visto que no me sé manejar muy bien frente al público –bajo la mirada, es más interesante el suelo que mirar al profesor a la cara–

–Solo te falta confianza, la puedes ir desarrollando poco a poco, si decides tomarlo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Le prometo que lo consideraré, no me siento preparada para un salto así de grande, además tendría que acomodarme en los horarios, no puedo perder mi trabajo de mesera, necesito el dinero para poder vivir, aunque, si me dan la beca que he solicitado, posiblemente me alivie de unos cuantos gastos.

–¿Qué te dijo el profesor? –pregunta Tomoyo a penas está junto a mí–

–Que estarán contratando en dónde él trabaja a presentadoras eventuales, dice que tengo potencial –comento como si nada–

–¡Eso sería genial! Sakura, debes de aceptar –dice con determinación– ¿Te imaginas llegar a ser una de las presentadoras de noticias más cotizadas del momento? Después podrías dar el salto a ser productora, olvídate de escribir notas para revistas o periódicos, ¡debes de pensar en grande! –ella, bien podría ser una buena psicóloga, su charla motivacional ayuda mucho, y le pone un entusiasmo que de verdad te crees cada una de sus palabras–

–Tal vez acepte –respondo poco convencida– se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

–A mí no me evades Kinomoto, me debes una explicación –se cruza de brazos, su pose de que no me dejará ir– te llevo y me cuentas todo.

Vamos juntas hasta el estacionamiento, el camino a la cafetería que trabajo es lo suficientemente largo como para contarle mi encuentro con Eriol y lo que me pidió, Tomoyo suelta una que otra palabrota, algo poco común en ella, me reprende por haberle pasado el número, y sé que tiene toda la razón.

–¡No lo puedo creer! Llevas ¿qué? ¿dos años espiándolo? Y ahora me dices que se lo dejas en bandeja de plata a la descerebrada de Akane, está como para matarte –me encojo de hombros, ya lo hice, no puedo cambiarlo– hoy te vendré a buscar, saldremos de copas.

–Tomoyo, yo no bebo y lo sabes muy bien.

–Vendré por ti y punto, no está a discusión, hoy si beberás y te divertirás –responde con determinación–

Necesito encontrar la manera de zafarme de ese plan, no me apetece ir de copas, me despido de ella, entro a la cafetería, todo está tranquilo, voy a la parte trasera a dejar mis cosas y a ponerme el uniforme, una especie de vestido café que llega por encima de mis rodillas y el mandil blanco, es una o dos tallas más grande, pero no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo.

Me peleo con la cafetera, simplemente no podemos ser amigas, no sé cómo utilizarla por más que me han explicado mil veces, simplemente no doy una, es como si ese artefacto me odiara, porque solo conmigo no parece querer funcionar.

–Se está juntando el pedido –escucho a mi espalda– ¡apresúrate!

Le doy un golpe a la cafetera, no puede ser posible que no quiera ceder, me siento frustrada, y para rematar, me informan que Akane no llegará hoy, no sé qué es lo que hago, pero la máquina de café enloquece, quedo completamente mojada de toda clase de café.

–¿Qué has hecho? Sakura, ve a limpiarte, yo me encargo.

Miro a James con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, él es hijo del dueño de la cafetería, sin embargo, cada que puede, se acerca a ayudarnos, es todo lo contrario al mandón de su padre o que su hermano, me siento bastante torpe.

–No, tengo que limpiar –agarro una de las franelas y las paso por mi cara, doy gracias que no salió el agua caliente–

–¡Qué ha pasado aquí! –el grito del señor Laurent me sobresalta, estoy en serios problemas–

–Es mi culpa, le dije a Sakura que puedo preparar los cafés –escucho a James, el señor Laurent nos mira a ambos–

–Debes dejar que Kinomoto haga su trabajo –gruñe– esto hará que todos los pedidos se retrasen, lo que significa que habrá personas molestas.

–Puedo hacer los pedidos sin esa máquina, no es tan complicado –ambos dirigen su atención a mí–

Les explico el plan de acción y el material que necesitaré, mientras los cafés son surtidos, servimos los bocadillos que fueron pedidos y uno extra por la demora que se está teniendo por mi culpa, para el final de la jornada, la máquina del demonio ya está reparada, la miro con odio, todo fue su culpa.

Comienzo a limpiar las mesas, solo faltan unos minutos para poder ser libre, pude sobrevivir a mi desastre, necesito encontrar la manera de hacer buenas migas con ese aparato del demonio, no quiero pasar por lo mismo, hoy me libré de un posible regaño además no tendré que cubrir las pérdidas gracias a James, pero no siempre estará para ayudarme.

–Eres un desastre Sakura, vendré más seguido para verte en acción –comenta burlón, es el único chico con el que sí puedo entablar una conversación sin parecer una tonta y aun no entiendo por qué–

–Gracias por tu ayuda, prometo compensarlo.

–No hace falta, mi padre cree que yo lo propicié todo –me guiña un ojo– aunque… me debes una.

Le lanzo la franela que he dejado de utilizar y voy a la parte de atrás a cambiarme la ropa, la meto en una bolsa para poder llevarla a lavar, al menos este día está por terminar, recojo mis cosas y voy hacia la salida, para mi desgracia, Tomoyo ya está esperándome, debí de salirme por la otra puerta.

–Es hora de irnos de copas –dice mientras hace un pequeño baile–

Esperaba con todo mi ser que se le olvidara ese tema, pero veo que no ha sucedido, aquí la tengo con la ropa más despampanante, muy bien arreglada y yo, sigo con la misma ropa que en la mañana, espero que esté bromeando con su plan de irnos de copas.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo de tu ropa

Es como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, no me gusta la mirada que me lanza, no me queda de otra que seguirle el juego, ¿qué podría pasar? En mis veintiún años, no he probado ni una sola gota de alcohol, tal vez sea el momento perfecto para iniciarme en eso.

Tomoyo insiste en que me cambie la ropa mientras ella conduce, lo hago mientras protesto, al menos no es complicado meterse el vestido que me trajo, antes de bajar me pasa unos zapatos de tacón, los miro con odio, no estoy acostumbrada a usar esas cosas, no son cómodos para nada.

–Hoy arrasarás con todos, ya lo verás –dice aplaudiendo– anda, que la noche es corta y las bebidas nos están esperando.

Entramos a uno de los pubs de moda, la música está a todo volumen, prácticamente hay que empujar a las personas para conseguir paso, está demasiado lleno considerando que estamos miércoles, ¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Tomoyo me arrastra hasta la barra, pide un par de martinis para ambas, le doy un sorbo, no me gusta, sabe mal, ella no me quita el ojo de encima insiste en que lo beba todo, siento que la garganta me quema.

Y con la primera copa, vino la segunda, shots de tequila, mohitos y… he perdido la cuenta, me rio como una posesa, no sabía lo bien que se podía sentir uno cuando bebe demasiado, nada importa en estos momentos, ni que soy invisible, ni que me fue pésimo en el trabajo, simplemente he desconectado de todo.

La resaca del día siguiente no es muy agradable, me duele la cabeza, siento seca la garganta, debo de ir a la universidad, y no sé cómo le haré, la luz me lastima, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer? Y como si no fuera suficiente, el sonido de mi móvil me parte la cabeza en dos, ¡quién puede ser a esta hora! Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche.

¡Medio día! No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, me levanto como un resorte de la cama, tomo el móvil que sigue sonando, la llamada es de mi hermano, no tengo tiempo de contestarle, al menos no ahora, siempre acabamos peleando, le abro la puerta del balcón a Spi, necesito un poco de aire fresco, reviso mis mensajes, hay uno que llama completamente mi atención.

**Desconocido – 08:00**

_"La primera reunión con Xiwang está programada para hoy a las 14:00 hrs _

_en la plaza comercial Nichibotsu, se le recomienda ser puntual"_

¿Xiwang? ¿Primera reunión? ¿Ser puntual? El sonido de un quejido me sobresalta, no es Spi, Tomoyo aparece con el cabello desordenado, tal vez ella pueda aclararme muchas cosas, no entiendo nada, ¿qué hice?

Pongo a calentar el agua para prepararme un café muy bien cargado, necesito algo para aclararme las ideas, Tomoyo no parece estar afectada, es obvio ya que ella está acostumbrada a beber y yo no.

–Tomy ¿Qué hice a noche? –la miro suplicante, luego le enseño el mensaje que he recibido–

–¿No lo recuerdas? Nos divertimos, bebimos, bailamos, y luego sacaste un número, aseguraste que aprenderías a como enamorar a los hombres, estuviste en línea un buen rato, incluso hiciste un depósito.

La escucho y no me lo creo, es como si me estuviese hablando de otra persona y no de mí, aguarden un momento, ¡hice un depósito! Reviso mi cuenta, en verdad lo he hecho, incluso reviso las llamadas que hice, ese número extraño ¡es el que anoté hace semanas! Comienzo a entrar en pánico.

–¿Por qué no me detuviste? Ahora tengo que reponer ese dinero, tal vez si hablo con quien sea que tengo la reunión me lo devuelvan y pueda hacer como que nada de esto ha sucedido… –comienzo a divagar por todo el departamento– o podría decirle que alguien más concertó esa reunión.

Un par de manos me toma de los hombros y comienza a moverme, quisiera que esto fuera tan solo una pesadilla, no puedo creer la barbaridad que he hecho.

–Respira, ya lo hiciste, ve a la reunión y escucha lo que te ofrecen… no puedes perder nada –inspiro un poco de aire, he perdido dinero y no creo recuperarlo– igual y esta experiencia sea muy buena para ti, así que mueve ese trasero, date una ducha y arréglate para ir a esa reunión, yo te prepararé algo de comer.

Tal vez Tomoyo tenga razón, de todos modos, ya lo he pagado, solo espero no estarme equivocando de nuevo, aunque el haber llamado no fue del todo un error, más bien fue un momento de euforia el cual me dio por beber, al menos no acabé con nadie en la cama.

**ALOOO CERECITOS, AQUÍ TIENEN LA PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA. ¿CUMPLÍ SUS EXPECTATIVAS? ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Estoy ansiosa, Tomoyo me dejó en la plaza comercial, ni con mis súplicas de que podría ser un asesino en serie la convencí para quedarse conmigo, el mensaje no dijo un lugar en específico, por lo que voy hacia una de las bancas libres, saco de mi bolso el libro que me ha costado leer por falta de tiempo, acomodo bien mis gafas y me dispongo a leer un poco mientras espero.

Me pierdo en cada página, tanto que hasta de la reunión me olvido, he terminado un capítulo y no se me ha acercado nadie extraño, supongo que se ha cancelado, eso quiere decir que puedo pelear por mi dinero, de todos modos, nadie ha llegado y no fue mi culpa, siento un poco de alivio, aunque, también tengo un poco de curiosidad, se me hace tarde y debo de cubrir mi turno en la cafetería, guardo el libro de nuevo en mi bolso y comienzo a caminar por aquel lugar.

Es la hora de la comida para muchos, por lo que el lugar comienza a tener más gente que hace un momento, por más que lo quiera evitar, termino empujando a medio mundo para poder llegar a la salida, todos están con sus móviles, como si eso fuese más interesante que admirar los paisajes o pasar un momento agradable con personas reales.

–Kinomoto, tú eres Sakura Kinomoto.

Me detengo al escuchar mi nombre, un joven de cabello chocolate, ojos ámbar, vestido en traje que le queda como un guante, la verdad es que no sé cómo describirlo, no puedo creer que sepa mi nombre, pestañeo varias veces para descartar que sea un espejismo, pero él continúa parado frente a mí, ¿inspeccionándome?

No puedo mantenerle la mirada, mi pena puede más, bajo la mirada al piso como si algo hubiese llamado mi atención, ¡qué patética soy! Comienzo a creer que soy adoptada, mamá es extrovertida, cuando habla lo hace con fluidez y papá, pues él siempre se la pasa con sus hallazgos arqueológicos, pero cuando tiene oportunidad de hablar con las personas, también lo logra sin tartamudear o sentir pena, definitivamente, debería parecerme más a ellos, pero no es así.

–¿Me seguirás ignorando? –parece molesto, titubeo un poco, alzo la cabeza, pero no lo miro, uso la técnica de ver hacia un punto en específico y un árbol ha sido el elegido–

–Lo siento, ¿lo conozco? –al menos mi cerebro no me ha fallado, no he tartamudeado, esto de ver hacia un punto si que funciona, lo he de aplicar más a menudo–

–Soy de Xiwang, has concertado una reunión, por lo que…

Alzo la mano para evitar que continúe hablando, por un instante me obligo a mirarlo, ¿Era necesario mandar a un hombre a esta reunión? ¿Ni ebria pude decir que no puedo mantener conversaciones con los del sexo opuesto?

–La reunión fue a las dos, son casi las tres… no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Xiwang ni con usted –no sé de dónde he sacado el valor de decir todo eso, pero al menos no me he quedado callada– con permiso…

Continúo avanzando hacia la salida de la plaza, me siento acalorada, tal vez fui un tanto grosera con aquel sujeto, o tal vez no, llegó tarde, además debo llegar al trabajo y no me puedo permitir que me descuenten luego de haber pagado los servicios de este lugar que no muestra nada de seriedad, supongo que es el gancho que tienen, llegar tarde para que así se puedan quedar con el dinero sin hacer nada.

La única ventaja es que la plaza no está muy lejos de la cafetería donde trabajo, así que llego sin demora, voy a la parte de atrás a dejar mis cosas y a cambiarme, hoy si ha venido Akane, mientras finjo quitar una mancha inexistente de la barra, ella me cuenta que ayer tuvo una cita con Eriol, eso es lo único que me faltaba, dos días seguidos de tan mala suerte, ¿será a causa de Spi? Dicen que los gatos negros traen mala suerte, aunque no lo creo, con o sin Spi nunca he tenido suerte en cuanto al amor.

–Sakura, hay un joven que no te ha dejado de mirar desde que entró –susurra Akane–

Me río un poco, no estoy para sus bromas, tomo una de las libretitas para ir a las mesas que me han asignado el día de hoy, anoto los pedidos y regreso a la barra para poder surtirlos ya que Akane ha desaparecido, miro con odio la máquina de café.

–Te han enviado esto, parece que tienes un admirador –comenta burlona Hui, está terminando su turno, por lo que me entrega la hoja que según es para mí–

_"Tienes una reunión conmigo, ¿harás que te persiga todo el día?"_

–¿Quién te dio esto? –doblo la hoja y la guardo en mi mandil, al menos tuvo la decencia de doblarlo antes de dárselo a Hui–

–Aquel sujeto… –dice señalando con la cabeza una de las mesas– no es por nada, pero está como quiere, se ve que va por horas al gimnasio, está como para comérselo –miro hacia la dirección que Hui apunta, en una de las mesas de la terraza está el mismo tipo de la plaza–

–¿Quieres una cubeta para la baba? –me burlo de su reacción– no lo conozco, pero gracias por el recado.

Paso de él, no me interesa nada que tenga que decirme, simplemente no llegó a la reunión y punto, debería aprender a aceptar las negativas, parece que no tiene nada que hacer, he estado trabajando por dos horas y él no parece querer moverse, al menos no me toca atender ese lado de las mesas.

Y como si mi mala suerte no fuese suficiente, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta se hace escuchar y veo entrar a Eriol, me encantaría decir que ha venido por mí, pero sé que no es así, me quedo más de la cuenta mirándolo, Akane corre presurosa a su encuentro, aunque a ella hoy no le toca hacer de mesera, lo acapara por completo.

–Quita esa carita, es un imbécil si no te puede notar –un pequeño pañuelo aparece en mi campo de visión, no me había dado cuenta de que James había llegado– Kitty, que te parece si mejor te enseño a usar la máquina que odias.

Acepto su ayuda, mis mesas están casi vacías y necesito distraerme con algo para no mirar a Eriol con Akane, ¿en dónde está el señor Laurent cuando se le necesita? Apuesto mi quincena de que sí de mí se tratase, ya habría llegado a ponerme en mi sitio, porque estoy en horas de trabajo.

Mis clases con la cafetera del demonio van bien, poco a poco lo voy comprendiendo mejor, aunque no es del todo mi culpa, yo no sé nada de francés y todos los botones de esta cosa están en ese idioma, tal vez deba mandarle hacer unas pegatinas con mi idioma y así no volver a tener conflictos con esta cosa.

–¿No podían comprar una cafetera con nuestro idioma? Mañana no recordaré nada de lo que me has dicho –me quejo–

–Kitty, te pasas, no es tan complicado, por algo te dije que lo anotaras –enarca una ceja–

James es dos años más grande que yo, mi amistad con él ha ido creciendo luego de tremendo tropiezo que tuve, creí que se estaba robando el dinero de la cafetería y llamé a la policía, fue épico ese día, al menos no me despidieron, en mi defensa, no sabía en ese momento que era hijo del dueño del lugar, me dice Kitty porque le conté que encontré a mi pequeño gato y le enseñé la foto y dice que mis ojos son igual de expresivos que los de ese gato, nunca supe si tomarlo como un alago o como un insulto.

James es rubio como su madre, me gana en altura, y no es que me la pase mirándolo todo el tiempo, porque ese no es mi estilo, pero debo de admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo, desde que inicié en la cafetería y lo conocí, me ha caído muy bien y a pesar de tener problemas en hablar con el sexo opuesto, con él no me es complicado, aunque el contacto visual sigue siendo un problema.

–Sakura, por favor, puedes atender mis mesas un instante, tengo una emergencia –evito reírme de Reika, da brinquitos de un lado a otro, le agarro el cuadernito de sus pedidos y me pongo manos a la obra–

La sonrisa se me va hasta que llego a la mesa en donde está aquel sujeto, lleva horas aquí, no puedo pasar de él, me podrían llamar la atención y no quiero problemas en el trabajo, respiro profundamente y me acerco hasta su mesa.

–¿Algo más que se le ofrezca? –finjo interés en los pedidos que ya he anotado–

–Hablar contigo, pagaste una fuerte cantidad y ahora simplemente pasas de mí –este sujeto es demasiado confianzudo, no recuerdo haberle dicho que pueda tutearme– me quedaré aquí hasta que hablemos.

Su sonrisa arrogante lo hace más atractivo, ¡¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?! Trato de mantener la calma, no puedo y además no sé cómo sacar el carácter en esta situación, tal vez podría decirle a James que este sujeto me está acosando, aunque no sería buena idea, se enteraría que he pagado por sus servicios y ni siquiera sé en qué consisten esos famosos servicios, puede malinterpretar las cosas.

–Salgo a las ocho, no puedo hablar ahora, estoy trabajando.

Con este sujeto tampoco me es imposible entablar una conversación, ¿por qué con Eriol sí? Voy surtiendo los pedidos, Reika aparece justo a tiempo cuando aquel sujeto llama para pedir la cuenta, al menos tengo un tiempo considerable para poder tranquilizarme, no me cuesta nada escucharlo, como él ha dicho ya he pagado por sus servicios.

–Te dejaron esto –veo una hoja doblada a la mitad que me da Reika– ¿qué dice?

–No te diré –me alejo lo suficientemente de ella para poder leer el contenido de la nota–

_"Te estaré esperando fuera, no creas que te has deshecho de mí"_

Dejo los ojos en blanco, quién se cree este hombre, por más perfecto y guapo que se vea, con su sonrisa y esos ojos que llegan a tener una apariencia dorada y su cabello desordenado, ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Este sujeto es un completo extraño, aunque, debo de admitir que tiene una caligrafía impecable.

Las horas pasan más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, hoy le toca a Akane limpiar las mesas por haber faltado ayer, así que voy a cambiarme la ropa sin preocuparme de nada, me despido de Reika y de James en el camino, mantienen un debate acerca de qué comida es mejor, si la japonesa o la francesa.

James tiene la de ganar, es de ascendencia francesa y japonesa, así que conoce ambas comidas, por eso no me atrevo a meterme en sus debates, simplemente pregunto al día siguiente quién fue el ganador.

–Eres puntual, eso me gusta –escucho una voz que comienza a ser un fastidio–

–Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –respondo sin mirarlo, aún tengo que trabajar en la parte visual–

–Te estuve buscando, la plaza es demasiado grande para perderse –comienza a explicarse– ¿podemos ir a algún lugar para platicar a gusto?

–Solo dime lo que me tengas que decir ahora, no pienso seguir con esto, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando llamé –y literalmente, no estuve pensando, fue efecto del alcohol, algo que pienso omitir–

–¿Pagaste solo para prescindir de mis servicios? –no le digo nada, no sé qué decirle– hagamos algo, vamos a la plaza, podremos llegar a un arreglo.

No puedo ceder ante su insistencia, ambos caminamos en silencio, ni siquiera me sé su nombre, y no encuentro el valor para preguntarle, me he comportado demasiado inmadura cuando yo fui quien hizo aquella llamada, aunque no la recuerde.

Al llegar a la plaza, camino hacia una de las bancas, tal y como hice en la tarde, él me sigue el paso y toma asiento a un lado de mí, saca una carpeta de un portafolio que hasta el momento me percato que trae, podría tratarse de un asesino y por lo despistada que soy no me daría cuenta.

–Cuando llamaste no diste muchos datos –comienza a hablar– me dio trabajo encontrarte por la descripción que diste, y cito "una chica invisible, que nadie toma en cuenta, mucho menos los chicos" –¿yo dije eso? Me encantaría poder recordar esa llamada– como te darás cuenta, no es una gran descripción, llegué a ti solo porque me tomé la molestia de revisar la foto de tu perfil de mensajes.

Estoy demasiado avergonzada, tal vez si deba de contarle que hice aquella llamada en un mal momento, sin detallar mi estado.

–Mira, mi trabajo aquí es enseñarte cómo actuar frente a los hombres, qué decir para sonar interesante, cambiaremos tu imagen, te aseguro que desde el primer día notarás cambios, no solo en tu imagen, sino también en tu seguridad –siento sus dedos en mi mentón, me hace mirarlo– podrás mantener contacto visual con las personas –¿cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa? Me tiene completamente embelesada, meneo un poco la cabeza–

–No puedo, en verdad lamento haber hecho que pierdas tu tiempo, ni siquiera puedo pagar por ese servicio –me sincero– ayer no estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando llamé.

Aparto la mirada, no puedo mirarlo, además de la vergüenza, siento que en cualquier momento explotará, no lo conozco, pero hay una posibilidad de que eso suceda, técnicamente me ha estado persiguiendo para poder conseguir el trabajo que bien pudo conseguir con otra persona.

No dice nada, tampoco se va, ¿qué debo de hacer ahora? Juro que sí contara con el dinero, sí tomaría sus servicios, en verdad lo necesito, pero no cuento con ello, por lo que debo de desistir, además, siendo realista, con la universidad y el trabajo no tendría tiempo para nada.

–Hagamos un trato, yo te enseño todo lo que necesitas, te ayudo en cuanto a tu imagen y tú me ayudas a mí, necesito una pareja para dentro de dos meses, ambos saldremos ganando.

Me permito mirarlo un momento, no parece la clase de hombre que necesite hacer tratos para conseguir una cita, ¿acaso será gay y me necesita para tapar sus amoríos? Claro, esa sería una gran respuesta como para que se esté ofreciendo, ¿debería indagar un poco más en ese tema?

–Podrías ganar dinero con otra persona, no puedo aceptar, estarías perdiendo por mi culpa –aunque me encantaría ser egoísta y aceptar su oferta, no puedo, no soy así–

–Yo no lo veo de esa manera, ya te dije que ambos saldremos ganando de todo esto –me guiña un ojo, no parece ser gay, pero ¿qué otra explicación podría haber en su trato? – ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas Sakura?

–Me llevas ventaja, no sé tu nombre –juego con mi coleta, necesito entretenerme con algo–

–Shaoran Li, para servirte

Veo en cámara lenta como mi mano es llevada hasta sus labios, estoy segura de que me parezco un tomate en estos momentos, incluso comienzo a sentir calor, ¿debería de aceptar su proposición? Quiero hacerlo, tal vez de esa manera logre llamar la atención de Eriol, que realmente se fije en mí.

–¿Solo por dos meses? –inquiero un poco más–

–Yo te ayudaré el tiempo que necesites, prometo que antes de terminar el año, podrás conseguir al hombre que quieras.

Me quedo pensando un instante, no sé que decirle, siento que perderá su tiempo, aunque se muestra demasiado optimista.

–De acuerdo, espero que no te arrepientas –hago una mueca, me siento penosa–

–No eres invisible como piensas, solo te hace falta explotar lo que tienes –me encantaría creerle, pero llevo años comprobando que soy completamente invisible–

–Tengo que irme, debo ponerme al día con la universidad –me explico–

–Te llevo, es tarde como para que andes sola, tengo el auto aquí cerca.

Le envío un mensaje a Tomoyo por si acaso, no sé nada de este tipo, además de que le prometo que le contaré todo mañana en la universidad, camino junto a Shaoran, tiene excelentes modales, me cede el paso, me abre la puerta, es todo lo que he visto en las películas románticas, llegamos a un auto rojo, un sedán del año muy bonito, él me abre la puerta y me ayuda a entrar, jamás he tenido este tipo de atención.

El trayecto a mi departamento es en silencio, únicamente hablo para darle las indicaciones, una vez llegamos, él baja rápidamente, me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar, ¿estaré durmiendo?

–Nos vemos Mañana Sakura –pestañeo varias veces, y dirijo mi mirada hacia un lado–

–Mañana no puedo, voy a la universidad y luego al trabajo –juego con mi coleta–

–Entonces el sábado, te vengo a ver a primera hora –lo miro y enseguida me arrepiento, es el tipo de hombre que ves en las revistas, tan guapo, sexy e inalcanzable–

No le respondo, mi cerebro se ha ido de paseo de nuevo, y yo que creí haber tenido un avance en cuanto a hombres, ahora veo que no es así, simplemente tengo como que un tiempo limitado para tratar con los del sexo opuesto.

–¡Nos vemos el sábado!

Lo escucho antes de que la puerta del edificio se cierre, ¿puedo considerarlo como una cita? Por primera vez me siento optimista, tal vez logre algo con esto, entro al departamento, Spi aparece con su ronroneo, por las prisas no le puse comida ni agua, mi pobre minino ha de estar hambriento.

–Lo siento bebé, me olvidé de ti –lo cargo y voy por su comida, lo vierto en su traste y luego le lleno el otro con agua, lo dejo en el piso para que coma, me suelto el cabello, ya lo tengo bastante largo, debería aprender a arreglármelo o cortármelo para que sea más sencillo–

Mi móvil suena, lo busco entre mis cosas, me ha llegado un mensaje de otro número desconocido, miro entre mis manos mi móvil, aún con duda, abro el mensaje y leo el contenido.

**Desconocido – 21:59** _"No lo olvides, el sábado a primera hora pasaré por ti."_

Sonrío al leer el mensaje, como si fuera muy sencillo olvidarlo, pero por si acaso, agarro mi agenda y lo anoto, mi móvil vuelve a sonar, un nuevo mensaje, del mismo número.

**Desconocido – 22:03** _"Por cierto, este es mí número personal, el otro lo puedes eliminar, descansa, SL"_

Me apresuro a registrar el número, después de todo, es una muy buena manera de iniciar el año no es lo que esperaba, pero igual es una excelente manera, tal vez deba de compartir el optimismo de Shaoran y confiar que antes de que termine el año podré conseguir el amor y la atención de Eriol o de quién yo quiera.

**ALOO CERECITOS, BUENO, PUES AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DOS, DESPUÉS DE MUUUUUCCHHOOOOO TIEMPO, ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO? SIEMPRE SI APARECIÓ EL LOBITO CON SUS PROPOSICIONES, AUN ASÍ... ¿CON QUIÉN SE QUEDARÁ SAKURA? ¿CON EL QUE LE HACE LATIR SU CORAZÓN O CON SU MAESTRO DE SEDUCCIÓN? **

**LO SABREMOS MÁS ADELANTE... **

**POR CIERTO, MUCHAS, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A MI ESTIMADA ****_CHERRY´S FEATHERS_**** PORQUE EL LUNES ESTARÁ DE CUMPLEAÑOS! **

**ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, UN BESO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. **


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tomoyo me mira con asombro mientras le explico mi día después de que me dejó en la plaza, le cuento el trato al que llegué con Shaoran o más bien lo que él ofreció, esa parte aún sigo sin creérmela, que me ayude sin cobrar por sus servicios, siento que es una pérdida de tiempo para él, ¿qué explicación dará en su trabajo?

Trato de no pensar mucho en eso, es mejor concentrarme en lo importante y eso son mis estudios, estoy por terminar la universidad y deseo con todo el corazón lograrlo por medio de mi promedio, razón por la que cada día me he esforzado, además de que quiero sorprender a mis padres.

El profesor Terada se me acerca luego de que su clase finaliza, siento un poco de nervios, pero si ya estoy haciendo cambios en mi vida, tal vez la oportunidad que me está ofreciendo sea bueno, no sé si sea buena para estar frente a cámaras, al menos podré decir que lo intenté, aunque más adelante me pase a la parte que más me gusta, la cual es escribir.

–Verás que te irá de maravilla, haré unas llamadas, y diré que he conseguido a la presentadora eventual –lo miro en completa confusión– sabía que ibas a aceptar, por lo que aposté por ti y pedí que no buscaran –me explica muy sonriente– harás un excelente trabajo, Kinomoto.

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer, el profesor Terada siempre me ha apoyado en todo, es como un segundo padre para mí, siempre trata de darme mi lugar y no parecer tan invisible en las clases.

–Gracias por la confianza, espero no dejarlo mal –digo con total sinceridad–

–Deberías de confiar más en ti, hasta mañana Kinomoto.

Voy a mi siguiente clase, si logro acomodar la universidad, con el trabajo y esta oportunidad que me está dando el profesor, sé que podré hacerme paso, aunque, lo que me preocupa en estos momentos, es que ahora tendré que buscar la manera de salirme del trato con Shaoran, fue muy lindo al ofrecerse a ayudarme, pero no es una prioridad, no ahora.

La clase de edición de fotografía es una de mis favoritas, como es nuestro último semestre, la profesora ha pedido como proyecto final elaborar una revista, la cual estaremos revisando en conjunto con dos profesores más, es un proyecto para tres materias, por lo que es importante que todo salga bien, la parte buena es que es un trabajo de tres, trabajaré con Tomoyo y el pesado de Oliver Laurent, es hermano de James, solo que a él nada más lo trato en la universidad, no es muy común que vaya para la cafetería.

–Tendremos que avanzar lo más que se pueda en las clases, así no te perjudicaremos con el trabajo –comenta Tomoyo–

–¿Estás de broma? Kinomoto debe de buscar la manera de organizarse, que tenga que trabajar no es ni mi problema ni el tuyo Daidouji.

Ambos se enfrascan en una pelea por mi culpa, me siento empequeñecer en estos momentos, tal vez pueda hablar con los profesores y conseguir hacer este trabajo por mi cuenta, así Tomoyo y Oliver no tendrían que discutir por mi causa y además yo podría manejar mis tiempos.

–Tommy, basta –me pongo en medio de ellos, necesito que me presten atención–

–Kitty quiere la palabra –comenta Oliver burlón– habla si es que esta vez no te come la lengua el gato.

–¡Eres un odioso Laurent! Por qué no mejor te largas, hablaremos con la profesora para que tú hagas el trabajo solo –espeta Tomoyo, creo que no he logrado captar por completo la atención–

–¡Quieren escucharme! –elevo tanto la voz que todos en la clase voltean a verme, demasiada atención he conseguido, me siento avergonzada– Tommy, aprecio lo que quieres hacer, pero no por mi culpa se atrasarán, tal vez Oliver tenga razón, yo pediré a la profesora trabajar sola, tú y él podrán arreglárselas –explico–

–Tampoco es para tanto Kitty, tan solo es cuestión que te organices y podamos trabajar en el proyecto después de clases –comenta serio–

–Sakura, no, podremos los tres, el pesado de Oliver tendrá que acoplarse con nosotras o mejor que él busque cómo hacerlo –ambos se retan con la mirada, estos parecen perros y gatos–

–En primera, deja de llamarme Kitty… –trato de mirar a Oliver, aunque fallo en el intento, esto de tener contacto visual me cuesta, estoy por proseguir cuando él se me adelanta–

–Así te dice James y no te quejas –pellizca una de mis mejillas, Tomoyo tiene razón, es un odioso–

La profesora llama nuestra atención, nos pregunta si tenemos alguna duda en cuanto al proyecto, Oliver se nos adelanta y le dice que todo marcha bien, ni siquiera me da el tiempo para poder pedir que me deje sola en esto, a veces no lo entiendo, se la pasa molestándome por todo y ahora resulta que siempre si quiere que hagamos los tres el trabajo, siempre he creído que lo hace para llamar la atención de Tomoyo.

Una vez que la profesora nos deja a solas, los tres comenzamos a dar ideas acerca de lo que queremos que trate la revista, lo cual es demasiado complicado, teniendo en cuenta que somos completamente diferentes, tendremos que encontrar la manera de poner todo en una balanza para que no nos perdamos en el desarrollo de esto.

–El domingo es mi día libre, podemos vernos y concretar las ideas –comento a ambos– claro, si les parece.

–Según sé, tú día libre es mañana –miro a Oliver sorprendida, desde cuándo sabe mis horarios–

No me tomo la molestia de explicarle, además, no tengo por qué hacerlo, que se conforme con saber que estoy poniendo de mi parte para que este proyecto salga adelante, no quiero tener problemas con él y tampoco quiero perjudicar a Tomoyo.

Me despido de Tomoyo, ignorando por completo a Oliver, es hora de irme para llegar a tiempo a la cafetería, si estuviese en Tomoeda usaría mis patines, pero en Tokio no me puedo dar ese lujo, el tráfico es tremendo y tropezaría con todos en el camino, es mejor no tentar mi suerte.

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida, me quedé hasta tarde para poder terminar algunos pendientes de la universidad y así tener tiempo para la reunión que tengo con Shaoran ya que no puedo decir que sea una cita, además de poder ir a trabajar tranquilamente.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, el nombre de Shaoran aparece en pantalla, he estado pensando en la mejor manera de explicarle que no podré con el trato, no tendré tiempo, este último semestre necesito poner todo de mí.

–¿Hola? –respondo mientras me tallo los ojos–

–Te estoy esperando, ponte algo cómodo, caminaremos por horas.

Ojalá no hubiese respondido, no tengo ganas de caminar, quiero permanecer en cama todo el día, además; tengo pendiente mi maratón de películas románticas con helado.

–Tendrás que esperarme, todavía no estoy lista –aprieto mi móvil con mi hombro para poder mantener la comunicación mientras sopeso mis opciones de ropa–

–¿Por qué no me dejas subir? así conoceré muy bien tu terreno y sabré cómo trabajar contigo

¿Dejarlo subir? Miro con pánico mi departamento, está todo desordenado, no creo que sea el momento para dejarlo pasar, trato de aclararme la garganta.

–No, espérame, no tardo –saco unos leggins negros, una blusa de tiras rosa y una sudadera del mismo tono, lo tiro todo en la cama, escucho una risa al otro lado del teléfono–

–Necesito conocer tu closet, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude si no me dejas pasar? –suena demasiado profesional–

–De acuerdo, mi departamento está en el cuarto piso al fondo del pasillo…

No le digo el número porque no tiene, este edificio es tan antiguo que tengo miedo que en algún momento colapsen los techos y quede enterrada con mi pobre gato, me apresuro a recoger un poco de mi tiradero, tengo un par de minutos antes de que llegue, ya que no tiene elevador este lugar, Shaoran tendrá que subir por las escaleras.

El toque de la puerta me sobresalta, mi tiempo ha terminado ¡y yo sigo en pijama! No puedo dejar que me vea de este modo.

–¡Voy!

Me quito el pequeño vestido que me sirve para dormir, me coloco rápido lo que he sacado con anterioridad para vestirme, guardo mi pijama debajo de las sábanas y corro a abrirle, estoy agitada por la carrera que he hecho o tal vez por el susto de que me atrape con la pijama puesta.

–Que bueno que estás animada, porque hoy tendremos mucho que hacer –comenta Shaoran apenas entra a mi pequeño espacio–

Spi aparece frente a él, camina entre mis piernas, quiere un poco de atención y tal vez comida, lo tomo entre mis brazos y dejo que Shaoran se ponga cómodo mientras a tiendo a mi minino.

–¿Vives tú sola?

–Sí –respondo mientras me ocupo de Spi, lo dejo en el piso para que coma y me aseguro de que su arenero esté limpio, o mínimo decente, regresando del trabajo me ocuparé de cambiarlo–

–¿Esta es tú ropa? –lo sorprendo observando mi closet, no tiene la gran cosa, no soy adicta a las compras y suelo vestir lo más cómoda que puedo, sin pedir permiso comienza a revisar mis cajones, lo detengo antes de que llegue a la ropa interior, ¡¿quién se ha creído?!–

–Mi ropa es todo lo que estás viendo –intercepto su paso hasta mis cajones– quieres dejar de revisar, me estás incomodando.

–Lo siento, Sakura mírame cuando me hables, es muy grosero que no lo hagas –me reprocha–

Intento hacer lo que pide, intento mirarlo, pero siento demasiada vergüenza, es un terrible error haberlo dejado entrar.

–Lo siento, no se me da mucho mantener contacto visual con los hombres –hago una mueca leve, una de sus manos sujeta mi mentón y hace que nuestras miradas se conecten, pestañeo varias veces–

–Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, tal vez unos lentes de contacto te vengan bien –contengo la respiración, miro a todas partes de su perfecto rostro con tal de no verlo a los ojos–

–Shaoran, esto no va a funcionar –me aparto de él, no puedo seguir conteniendo la respiración y su cercanía me pone nerviosa– Estoy complicada con la universidad, el trabajo y no tendré nada de tiempo, es mejor que esto termine aquí –hablo rápido antes de que me acobarde–

–¿Terminar? Sakura, estamos iniciando, anda vamos que tenemos un día organizado.

¿A caso no sabe aceptar un no? ¿O yo no me expliqué? Me está esperando con la puerta del departamento abierta, miro mi cama, quiero permanecer allí, luego lo miro a él por una milésima de segundo, será una completa pérdida de tiempo, en fin, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en las mañanas, ya buscaré la manera de convencerlo de que no podré ayudarlo ni él a mí.

Caminamos en completo silencio hasta su auto, como el día en el que me trajo, me abre la puerta y ayuda a subir, en esta ocasión deja que la radio amenice el ambiente, no tengo tema de conversación, apenas y lo conozco, esto es una completa locura.

–¿Por qué llamaste? –su pregunta me hace salir de mis pensamientos–

–¿De qué hablas? –se detiene en un semáforo en rojo, ojalá no se demore en cambiar–

–¿Por qué llamaste a Xiwang? –porque estaba ebria, tuve un pésimo día y supongo que no pensé en lo que hacía, ¿le respondo así? –

–Supongo que por lo que ofrecen, soy un completo cero a la izquierda –aunque me cueste admitirlo es la verdad– Creí que enviarían a una señora o una chica para esto –trato de redirigir la conversación–

–No eres ningún cero a la izquierda ¿quién te ha hecho pensar eso?

El semáforo cambia de color y él no avanza, el claxon de otros automovilistas resuena, aunque a Shaoran no parece importarle en lo más mínimo.

–Shaoran, avanza.

–No me has respondido –juego con mi coleta, ¿debería de confiar en él? ¿acaso no se dará cuenta del desastre que soy? –

–No quiero hablar de eso –miro a través de las ventanas– ¿a dónde vamos?

No me responde, mi estómago protesta, no he comido nada, debería decirle que se detenga para comprar algo en algún puestecito de comida, debería, pero no lo hago.

El auto se detiene en el estacionamiento de la plaza comercial, esta vez no espero a que me abra la puerta, simplemente la abro y bajo, siento que yo misma he abierto una pequeña brecha al no querer responderle.

–Vamos a desayunar, y me platicarás un poco tus gustos, necesito conocerte, luego iremos de compras, tu ropa es por lo menos dos tallas más grande de lo que debería de ser –me explica mientras avanzamos–

–Shaoran, no puedo gastar en ropa, además, ya te dije que no tendré tiempo para esto –dejo de avanzar, no puedo hacer su voluntad–

–¿Quién ha dicho que tú pagarás? Creo haber hecho un trato contigo –de nuevo su mano en mi mentón, ¿por qué tendrá la manía de hacer eso? – Yo pagaré todo, tú solo tendrás que poner de tu parte.

–¡No, ni hablar! En ese momento no hablaste nada de pagar, esto se termina aquí. –digo con la poca determinación que consigo en el momento–

–¡Sakura!

Lo escucho gritar mi nombre, no me interesa, no quiero hacer esto, bueno, si quiero, pero no así, no quiero que me regale nada, además, está el hecho de que no tendré tiempo, tengo prioridades y este cambio no es uno de ellos.

No puedo continuar avanzando, una mano me sujeta del brazo e impide que lo haga, todo el que pasa junto a nosotros nos observa, ¿no tendrán otra cosa que mirar? Trato de apartarlo, no quiero seguir con esto.

–Me quieres soltar, por favor –miro todo menos a él–

–No, si lo hago te irás, creí que habíamos hecho un trato –su tono de voz es conciliador–

–Jamás hablaste de que pagarías o que yo debía pagar algo –respondo a la defensiva–

–Es más que obvio, Sakura, te dije que no tendrías que pagar nada, lo único que harás es ayudarme dentro de dos meses… –explica tan tranquilo–

–¿Qué reportarás en tú trabajo? ¿Cómo justificarás el tiempo que pasas conmigo? ¡Esto es una completa locura! –siento que un ataque de nervios se me avecina–

–¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Yo sé cómo manejar mi tiempo, llevo algo llamado agenda, deberías usarla –comenta con sorna–

–La uso, pero eso no justificará lo que haces, te podrían despedir –el piso se torna interesante, me odio por no poder mantener la mirada–

–Nadie me despedirá, confía en mí, yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas, todos felices…

Al fin me suelta, podría correr en estos momentos, sin embargo, permanezco aquí, debo tomar una decisión, dejar que él me ayude o tal vez retirarme y dejar pasar esto, creo que ya se mi respuesta.

Me armo de valor, un valor del cual carezco, necesito que en esta ocasión me tome enserio, que acepte mi negativa, sí, me pienso negar a su ayuda, por más amable que se muestre, no puedo aceptarla, no sería apropiado.

–Lo siento, no puedo –comienzo a hablar, rogando a todos los cielos que mi voz no me falle– tal vez en otro momento, ahora no, no quiero meterte en problemas y…

No me deja continuar, uno de sus dedos para en mis labios, ese simple gesto hace que lo mire por unos segundos, ¿y este quién se cree?

–Puedes, pero no quieres, si esa es tú decisión, de acuerdo yo la acepto, si cambias de opinión ya tienes el número al que contactaste, te asignarán a un nuevo asesor, fue un gusto conocerte, Sakura.

¿Por qué si estoy haciendo lo correcto no me siento bien? Antes de seguirle dando vueltas a al asunto, me doy la vuelta, ya aceptó que no quiero que me ayude, ahora debo seguir adelante.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, me detengo antes de dar el cuarto paso, si de por sí me creo un cero a la izquierda, ahora me siento mucho menos que eso, claro que si fuese posible. Me estaba ofreciendo una grandiosa oportunidad y la rechacé, me acomodo los lentes y creo que no debí de hacerlo, veo a Eriol aparecerse con Akane, ambos sonrientes, yo debería estar en el lugar de ella, ¿por qué la eligió a ella y no a mí? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

Me doy la vuelta, Shaoran sigue a una distancia prudente de mí, ¿esperaba que me retractara? Miro hacia un lado, no puedo mirarlo, si lo necesito, si deseo que Eriol se fije en mí, tengo que aceptar su ayuda, no me queda de otra, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el amor llegue a mí.

Acorto la poca distancia que tenemos, prácticamente lo estoy usando, pero él se ha ofrecido, y después de todo, no me vendría mal su ayuda.

–Si quiero que me ayudes –digo atropelladamente– por favor…

Silencio, no dice nada, solo se escucha el bullicio de las personas que pasan a nuestro lado, ¿por qué no habla? No se ha marchado, lo sé porque veo sus zapatos, me obligo a alzar la mirada, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿le hace feliz mi decisión?

–Entonces comencemos, tienes mucho que aprender…

**ALOOOO CERECITOS! **

**PUES AQUÍ TIENEN EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, AVANZAMOS LENTO PERO SEGURO, HE TENIDO CIERTOS CONFLICTOS INTERNOS PARA PODER CONTINUARLO, YA ESTÁ BASTANTE AVANZADO, SIN EMBARGO, NO ME CONVENCE NADA DE LO QUE HE ESCRITO, Y POR ESTAR HACIENDO MODIFICACIONES ES POR LO QUE LES HAGO ESPERAR DEMASIADO CON LOS CAPÍTULOS... EN FIN... **

**SAKURA YA TIENE OTRA INTERACCIÓN CON SHAORAN, CON TRES CAPÍTULOS LEÍDOS ¿CON QUIÉN CREEN QUE SE QUEDE SAKURA? ¿SHAORAN O ERIOL? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS CUALES AGRADEZCO MIL TODOS Y CADA UNO, YA SABEN QUE ES LO QUE MOTIVA A UNO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :D **

**SI QUIEREN SABER SOBRE LOS AVANCES Y FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, LES INVITO A SEGUIR LA PÁGINA DE FB "SAKURA Y SHAORAN: PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN" :D**

**LES MANDO UN BESO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Caminamos hacia una cafetería, la misma en la que tuvimos la primera reunión, pido un sándwich y un café, mi estómago requiere atención, y necesito todas las fuerzas necesarias para lo que se viene ahora que he aceptado. Shaoran por su parte pide solo un chocolate caliente, me observa más de la cuenta, lo sé porque cuando quiero mirarlo, él ya lo está haciendo.

La mesera llega con nuestros pedidos, él no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, estoy nerviosa, demasiado, le doy un mordisco a mi sándwich, me sabe a gloria, relamo un poco mis labios para limpiar el aderezo que se me derramó al morder.

–Cuéntame de ti Sakura, ¿a qué te dedicas? –al fin dice algo, creí que solo se me quedaría viendo, comenzaba a quedar roja–

–Estudio periodismo, me encantaría escribir reportajes para algún periódico importante o revista, es mi último semestre y, además, trabajo como mesera en el café que me viste hace dos días –bebo un poco de mi café–

–Interesante, para estudiar esa carrera deberías tener desenvoltura, y no parece que la tengas, quiero que me mires cuando me hables, inténtalo –lo veo apoyar sus codos en la mesa, hago lo que pide, pestañeo más de la cuenta, sus ojos son raros, un tono chocolate que tiene cierto toque de dorado– Así está mejor, mantén la mirada.

–No puedo, me cuesta –desvío la mirada– siento pena o no lo sé, cuando estoy en clases miro hacia un punto fijo, no tengo que mirar a nadie, o miro a mi amiga, no tengo ese problema con las chicas, es solo con los chicos y, bueno... –titubeo un poco– tú eres un hombre.

–Que bueno que me lo dices, no me había dado cuenta –comenta socarrón– el día que te observé en la cafetería que trabajas, te veías cómoda hablando con el chico rubio –inquiere–

–No sé cómo explicarte –me encojo de hombros– el caso es, que no me importa que otros me vean, quiero llamar la atención de uno en especial –digo lo más rápido que puedo–

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer, creo que es mejor ser directa con él a darle más rodeos, si consigue que Eriol me mire, le pondré un altar en un pequeño espacio de mi departamento, claro que antes tendría que pedirle una foto suya.

–Lógicamente, por algo hiciste la llamada –responde tranquilo– tenemos que arreglar nuestros encuentros, no quiero perjudicarte en la universidad o tu trabajo.

–Podemos utilizar mi día libre, suelen ser los sábados, solo que este no, hoy tengo que trabajar, tengo turno de tarde –explico–

–De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en tus días de descanso, hoy iremos por ropa de tu talla, no te preocupes, no será mucho por ahora, solo lo esencial.

Shaoran llama a la mesera y pide la cuenta, insisto en pagar mi parte, pero él se niega y termina pagando todo, salimos de ese lugar y caminamos por la plaza, en algún momento, él coloca su mano en mi espalda para guiarme, me tenso un poco al sentirlo, sin embargo, poco a poco me voy relajando, no tiene nada de malo, tan solo caminamos.

Entramos a una boutique, a una a la cual yo jamás entraría, no parece tener ropa de mi estilo, tampoco es que tenga un estilo, solo me pongo ropa cómoda, que sea sencilla de poner y de quitar para cuando ando con prisas, teniendo en cuenta que siempre se me hace tarde.

–Bien, paso número uno, la manera en la que te vistes es muy importante, no quiero ofenderte, pero, así como estás ahora, no aparentas ser interesante –me pone frente a un espejo, miro mi aspecto, yo no le veo lo malo a mi vestimenta– quítate la sudadera.

Frunzo un poco el entrecejo, dudo un instante en hacer lo que pide, tomo los bajos de la sudadera y la dejo en un lado, quedando así solo con la blusa de tiras y los leggins.

–Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo –siento mis mejillas arder, ¿por qué me dice esas cosas? – este leggin se ve que es de tu talla, por lo que lo usaremos de referencia –se pasea a mi alrededor, me hace sentir incómoda– vamos te probarás unos vestidos.

No me da ni tiempo de protestar, me toma del brazo y comenzamos a ver la ropa, una de las encargadas del lugar se nos acerca y comienza a platicar con Shaoran, él le explica lo que anda buscando y en un par de minutos, ya tengo diez vestidos de diferentes estilos, colores y diseños para probarme.

Paseamos por otro pasillo y mis brazos terminan con un sinfín de ropa, vamos hasta los probadores, dejo toda la ropa en un lado y espero pacientemente a que Shaoran se salga, algo que no parece querer hacer.

–¿Qué esperas? Comienza a probarte la ropa –exige–

–Lo haré apenas te salgas, no me vestiré frente a ti –me cruzo de brazos–

,Se sale sin decir nada, corro la cortina para poder comenzar a cambiarme la ropa, me coloco un vestido de los que eligió, son demasiado entallados y cortos, salgo y le enseño cómo me queda, hago lo mismo durante más de una hora, con los vestidos, las faldas y blusas que me dio para probar, ningún pantalón, ¡está loco si cree que andaré así!

–De acuerdo, nos quedaremos con estos tres vestidos, estas cinco blusas y estas cuatro faldas –dice Shaoran mientras le entrega la ropa a la encargada–

–¿Y los pantalones? Shaoran, no andaré solo así –me quejo–

Pasa de mí, no dice nada, simplemente va con la encargada y paga todo lo que ha elegido, voy tras de él rezongando en todo el camino, es demasiado injusto, ¡incluso desechó mi sudadera! Me siento expuesta andando solo con lo que traigo puesto.

–Ahora iremos por los zapatos…

Con todo y bolsas en la mano, me arrastra hasta la zapatería, terminamos saliendo con cinco pares de zapatos, dos son con tacón super alto, y tres son flats, tuve que justificarme con mi trabajo para que accediera, es demasiado difícil de convencer.

–Shaoran, es tarde, me debo de ir –comento apenas salimos de aquel lugar–

–De acuerdo, cuando salgas de trabajar te llevaré a que te arreglen el cabello y necesitas ropa interior…

¡Momento! Este hombre está loco si cree que dejaré que elija mi ropa interior, además, no tiene nada de malo la que uso.

–Te dejaré hacer y deshacer con mi cabello, pero con mi ropa interior no te vas a meter –me defiendo–

–Tan solo es ropa, además… –se queda en silencio un momento– eso no tendrás que enseñármelo, solo te acompañaré para que consigas lo más apropiado –dice como si fuese algo tan sencillo– anda, vamos…

Me toma de la mano, algo completamente extraño, y así nos vamos hasta su auto, sube todo lo que ha comprado y luego me ayuda a subir.

–Salgo a las ocho, no creo que consigas un salón abierto –comento apenas se sube al auto–

–Tengo contactos, no te preocupes por eso.

–¿Es necesario hacerlo hoy? Lo podemos dejar para el próximo sábado –suplico–

–Lo haremos hoy, te pasaré a buscar después de tu trabajo.

Con este hombre no puedo, en realidad no puedo con ninguno, pero este me está sacando de quicio, no sabe aceptar negativas, tal vez deba de trabajar eso con él.

Llegamos a mi departamento y me ayuda con todo lo que hay que subir, Spi me recibe pasando entre mis pies, lo tomo entre mis brazos y juego un momento con él, últimamente no he estado jugando con él por falta de tiempo.

–¿Cómo está mi minino hermoso? –digo haciéndole cariñitos– ¿me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí

–Eres la primera chica que conozco que tiene un gato de mascota en lugar de un perro –la voz de Shaoran rompe mi momento con Spi, había olvidado que estaba conmigo–

–Lo encontré en la calle y decidí hacerme cargo de él, me gustan los perros, pero necesitan más cuidado –bajo a Spi– con Spi es más sencillo.

–Cuando te relajas hablas más, incluso ya me mantienes la mirada por más tiempo, estás progresando –comenta– te veo en la noche, no se te olvide.

Me sonrojo por su comentario, lo acompaño hasta la puerta y me despido de él, es demasiado agradable, espero poder llegar a entablar conversaciones con Eriol con la misma soltura que lo hago con Shaoran.

Miro las bolsas con la ropa nueva, ¿debería de usarla ahora? No, no sería apropiado para el trabajo, me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo unos jeans desgastados, con una blusa de manga tres cuartos, me miro al espejo, no me veo tan mal, no entiendo por qué debo de cambiar mi manera de vestir, cepillo mi cabello y me lo ato en una coleta, me coloco unos tenis y estoy completamente lista para el  
trabajo.

Llego justo cuando Reika se está marchando, me voy a colocar el uniforme para el trabajo y ocupo mi lugar, para mi sorpresa, Oliver está en la cafetería, James le platica acerca del uso de las cafeteras, algo que jamás creí ver.

–Al fin llega la pesada de Akane, ¿por qué a ella no le dicen nada por su retraso? –se queja Hui–

Me hago la misma pregunta una y otra vez, lo malo es que nunca consigo respuesta, simplemente se manda una suerte que envidio, siempre que llega tarde o cuando se pone a platicar con algún cliente, el señor Laurent brilla por su ausencia.

Eriol la viene acompañando, es increíble lo rápido que está avanzando su relación, ¡apenas se conocen! Me deprimo con tan solo verlos, él está completamente embelesado con ella.

–Tierra llamando a Sakura –escucho entre mis pensamientos–

–¿Qué pasa? –miro a Hui–

–Hay que trabajar, deja de mirarlos.

Le hago caso, me ocupo de mis mesas, Eriol se queda en una de las mesas del fondo, pasan las horas y permanece en aquel lugar, lo observo a distancia, debería de armarme de valor y de hablarle, y estuve a punto de lograrlo, de no haber sido por Akane que se planta frente a él, el resto pasa en cámara lenta, ella sentándose en sus piernas y ambos besándose, comienzo a sentir que el aire me hace falta.

Las piernas me flaquean, mis ojos me pican, tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar, unos brazos me rodean, no sé quién es, pero en estos momentos no me importa, me refugio en ellos, tan solo llevan dos días saliendo y ya se besan, esto no puede ser posible.

No sé en qué momento, pero avanzo hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería, el dueño de los brazos me sujeta por los hombros, al darme vuelta, no es precisamente la persona que me esperaba ver.

–¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

Niego con la cabeza, ya de por sí me siento incómoda al verlo, que esté así de atento lo es mucho más.

–Sakura, si te sientes mal ve a tu casa, James y yo nos haremos cargo con Hui y Akane –lo miro sorprendida, jamás creí que él se ofreciera a algo así–

–Estoy bien Oliver, regresaré a trabajar.

No me vuelve a decir nada, es la primera vez que él me ve en este estado de vulnerabilidad, pero no creí nunca ver algo parecido, mi corazón está completamente roto, ¿tendré alguna vez una oportunidad con Eriol? Comienzo a dudarlo.

Las horas van pasando, Akane se marcha con Eriol, trato de no pensar mucho en ellos, aunque me es imposible. Me voy junto con Hui a cambiarme la ropa, ya quiero que este día acabe, no lo aguanto más, no ha sido nada sencillo verlos juntos y creo que estos encuentros serán más seguidos si su relación se vuelve más seria.

–Sakura, espera… yo te llevo –escucho de repente, Oliver viene de prisa hacia a mí–

–Nos vemos el lunes Saku, tienes mucho que contar –susurra Hui ante de irse–

–Te puedo llevar –se vuelve a ofrecer–

–Gracias, pero no es necesario, me están esperando –digo apenada–

–¿Quién te espera?

No le respondo, camino fuera de la cafetería y tal y como dijo, frente a la cafetería está Shaoran esperado a que saliera.

–¿Y este quién es? –escucho detrás de mí–

¿Cómo le explico a Oliver? Claro que no debo de darle explicaciones, él ni es mi amigo, simplemente es el pesado del salón con el que debo de hacer un trabajo, y tampoco entiendo por qué se está portando de esta manera. Sopeso todas mis opciones.

–Soy Shaoran Li, novio de Sakura.

¿Escuché bien? Me alegra mucho no estar bebiendo nada en estos momentos, porque estoy segura de que lo hubiese escupido en toda su cara, ¡cómo se le ocurre presentarse como mi novio!

–Sakura no tiene novio, la conozco lo suficiente y creo que la conozco mucho más que tú –responde Oliver–

La contestación de Oliver me molesta, él no me conoce, casi no nos tratamos para que afirme conocerme, me acerco a Shaoran y lo abrazo, si ya empezó con esta mentira, qué mas da seguirle el juego.

–¿Nos vamos? –pregunto ignorando por completo a Oliver–

Shaoran capta la situación, abre la puerta de su auto y me ayuda a entrar, una vez que pone en marcha el auto, me da por preguntarle por qué ha mentido, claro que me ha salvado de explicar lo que él significa, pero no creí que dijera algo como que somos novios.

–Creo que no eres tan invisible como dices serlo –escucho sobre mis pensamientos– ese chico se ve interesado en ti.

–¿Oliver? Por supuesto que no –respondo entre risas– solo le encanta meterse donde no lo llaman y fastidiarme la vida.

–Yo lo noté celoso, más cuando le dije que soy tú novio, parece interesado en ti.

–Si claro, como digas –respondo tajante–

No sigue insistiendo en el tema y se lo agradezco, es incómodo que piense que Oliver pudiese estar interesado en mí, lo conozco desde que entré a estudiar en la universidad, y jamás ha mostrado algún interés, Shaoran está viendo cosas en donde no las hay.

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio, no me apetece hablar de nada con mi novio de mentiras, llegamos a un salón de belleza, al parecer nos esperan porque apenas entramos me llevan hasta una de las sillas, me quitan la liga que sujetaba mi coleta y comienzan a inspeccionar mi cabello.

–Dale forma, el largo está perfecto, unas capas le vendrían bien y tal vez unos reflejos –comienza a explicar Shaoran–

El estilista concuerda con él en todo, ¿será su pareja? Está demasiado viejo para que ande con alguien como Shaoran, pero se ven tan cómodos hablando, de un momento a otro tengo a tres personas rodeándome, jalándome el cabello, arreglándome las uñas de la mano y de los pies, debo de hacer esto más a menudo, se siente tan bien que me den toda esta atención.

Shaoran está en un lado con su móvil, parece ocupado, estoy segura que por mí culpa él tiene que mover todo su trabajo, tal vez deba de compensarlo con algo, mientras pienso con qué, me dejo mimar por estas personas que me están tratando como si fuese una muñeca.

El tiempo pasa, mis uñas de los pies y manos están completamente arregladas, las pintaron con un hermoso tono rosa, mi cabello está casi listo, al menos eso indica uno de los tres que me atiende, ya que me llevan para enjuagarlo.

En todo este proceso no me han dejado mirarme en ningún espejo, mis lentes desaparecen y me colocan unos de contacto, con lo mucho que los detesto, pero ya veré la manera de no usarlos todo el tiempo.

–¿Preparada para verte en el espejo? –escucho la voz de Shaoran, me mira con sus cejas levantadas, espero que eso sea una buena señal–

Asiento, muero de ansias por verme, mantengo mis ojos cerrados, estoy nerviosa, no sé si me gustará lo que vea.

–Bien, ya puedes ver –comenta socarrón–

Inspiro profundamente, abro los ojos y me veo al espejo, sigo siendo yo, pero con otra apariencia, mi cabello tiene forma, le han hecho unas ondas que lo hacen ver con más vida, no lo tengo tan largo como antes, pero tampoco me lo dejaron corto, también tengo unos reflejos cobrizos, me hicieron un flequillo que puedo tener de frente o de lado, me he quedado sin palabras.

–Te ves hermosa, aunque antes también lo estabas. –comenta reflexivo–

Miro a Shaoran un tanto tímida, se siente extraño recibir ese tipo de halagos, más porque dijo que antes también estaba hermosa, ¿está jugando conmigo?

Me observo más de la cuenta en el espejo, me siento diferente, jamás creí verme de esta manera, aunque claro, siempre me he mostrado reacia a cualquier cambio, mi mamá e incluso Tomoyo lo han intentado y siempre les daba la vuelta para no hacerlo.

Shaoran permanece a un lado, no me dice nada más, se acerca al estilista, definitivamente hay algo entre esos dos, no lo juzgo, si a él le van los hombres mayores es muy su problema, simplemente creo que es un desperdicio para la humanidad, tan guapo y que no esté disponible no es bueno. Ha de tener cientos de corazones rotos.

No me gusta interrumpir, pero estoy cansada, por lo que me acerco a ellos y en ese momento, ambos dejan de hablar, el estilista me explica los cuidados que le debo de prestar a mi cabello, así como también me agenda una cita para el mantenimiento, algo que ni loca haré, sin embargo, Shaoran se encarga en decir que asistiré.

–Estás muy callada, ¿no te gusto lo que te hicieron? –niego enérgicamente con la cabeza–

–Estoy procesando lo ocurrido, me siento extraña –explico– además, ya te dije que estoy cansada.

–Dejaremos lo de la ropa interior para otro día, no creas que se me ha olvidado –comenta mientras conduce–

Me hubiese gustado que no lo recordara, me siento incómoda en pensar que él conocerá la ropa interior que estaré utilizando.

–¿Es necesario? –pregunto mientras cierro un momento los ojos–

–Por supuesto –responde seguro– la ropa interior es fundamental cuando quieres seducir a un hombre.

–Pero no la verá, estará debajo de mi ropa –me defiendo–

No vuelve a hablar, ¿qué estará pensando? ¿Habré metido la pata con lo último que dije? Shaoran simplemente conduce…

**ALOOO CEREZOS, AQUÍ TIENEN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ¿CÓMO VAMOS? ¿LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO? ESPERO QUE SÍ (/-\\) ESE LOBITO QUE SE ANDA PRESENTANDO COMO NOVIO DE SAKURA ¿QUÉ ESTARÁ TRAMANDO? ¿QUÉ ESPERAN DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HABÍA PENSANDO DEJAR DE SUBIR EN ESTA PLATAFORMA CUANDO EMPEZARON A LLEGAR Y PUES AQUÍ CONTINUO :D **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS :D Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. **

**UN BESO **


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Después de un incómodo silencio llegamos a mi departamento, ya es media noche, tengo sueño, hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo, lo único que quiero es meterme a la cama y dormir hasta perderme en mis sueños, en donde si puedo conseguir el amor de Eriol.

–Descansa, te veo mañana…

–Ya te dije que mañana no puedo, será hasta el sábado –le recuerdo–

–No creo que estés todo el día haciendo tarea, podemos vernos para comer y empezar con tu manera de expresarte…

¡Vaya que este hombre es pesado! Definitivamente trabajaré con él para que acepte mis negativas, no puede salirse con la suya.

–Habíamos quedado en algo, nos veremos hasta el sábado –digo completamente seria–

–Eso ya lo veremos… descansa.

Dejo los ojos en blanco, es demasiado complicado, debe de ser la edad, ¿cuántos años tendrá? Tal vez en la próxima salida lo averigüe.

Duermo unas cuantas horas antes de que mi alarma suene, por alguna extraña razón mi sueño no giró entorno a Eriol, en su lugar apareció Shaoran ¡qué me está pasando! No debería de estar soñando con él, apenas despierto, me quedo mirando fijamente el techo.

_"Soñé con él porque ayer pasamos mucho tiempo juntos"_ pienso para justificar aquello, mientras recuerdo el sueño.

Son las siete de la mañana, sé que es domingo, pero tengo que verme con Tomoyo y Oliver para avanzar con el trabajo, me estiro un poco, Spi se levanta cuando siente mi movimiento, es todo un amor, por eso lo adoro.

Aprovecho las horas que tengo libre para limpiar su arenero, al pobre lo tengo desatendido, una vez termino de atenderlo, me miro en el espejo, ¿debería de atarme el cabello? Es lo más práctico para arreglármelo, miro mi closet, ¿debería de usar lo nuevo? Solo iré a hacer tarea, no creo que haga falta usarlo.

Me debato por mucho tiempo lo que debería de hacer, agarro uno de mis jeans desgastados y una de las blusas nuevas, una de color verde que me queda como una segunda piel, está demasiado entallada, no se ve tan mal junto, me cepillo el cabello, encuentro unos pequeños broches y me los coloco en un lado, ¿qué pensaría Shaoran de cómo ando vestida? ¿Le agradará?

Agarro mi móvil y sin pensarlo mucho me tomo una foto y se la envío, se supone que está para ayudarme, y si insistió en que debo de cambiar mi manera de vestir, pues debería de asesorarme bien en todo ¿no?

**Yo – 08:06** _"¿Qué tal me veo?"_

Es temprano, de seguro él continúa durmiendo, dejo mi móvil en un lado y me dispongo a prepararme algo para desayunar y ver un poco las noticias, mi móvil suena, pero es un mensaje de Tomoyo, creó un grupo para que los tres tengamos contacto, lo único malo, es que ahora el pesado de Oliver ya tiene mi número.

**Tomoyo – 08:09** _"Entonces quedamos en mi casa, a las 10 am."_

**Oliver – 08:10** _"Procura ser puntual, Sakura."_

**Yo – 08:10** _"Nos vemos en tu casa Tommy."_

Para qué ponerme a pelear con ese pesado, dejo de nuevo mi móvil en un lado y termino de desayunar, mi móvil continúa sonando, ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de ver, de seguro Tomoyo y Oliver están peleando, le abro a Spi la puerta del balcón y salgo con él un momento, el departamento de Eriol se ve vacío.

Ni siquiera puedo espiar a gusto, alguien llama a la puerta y tengo que dejar mi trabajo de mirona para otro día, llamo a Spi y me aseguro de cerrar la ventana, abro la puerta y vaya sorpresa que me llevo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –lo miro confundida–

–Me enviaste un mensaje, así que vine a verte en persona –explica– no está nada mal, si sabes arreglarte después de todo.

–Shaoran, era para que respondieras el mensaje, no para que vengas.

No le importan mis protestas, el muy confianzudo pasa a mi departamento.

–Te quería ver en persona, además, quedamos en comer juntos…

–¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, te dije que haré tarea, Shaoran si te portarás así de pesado mejor aquí paramos, no siempre haré lo que digas –me cruzo de brazos–

–Vaya, me estás mirando a los ojos, hemos avanzado mucho –comenta– no puedes negar que soy un cambio positivo en tu vida, te dije que en el primer momento te darías cuenta de los cambios.

–Como digas, adiós Shaoran, se me hará tarde –le señalo la puerta para que salga–

–Te llevo.

–¿No sabes aceptar una negativa? –en su rostro se dibuja una media sonrisa, evito mirarlo, me está poniendo nerviosa–

–Vamos, se te hará tarde…

Respiro hondo, me despido de Spi y lo sigo, no me la pasaré peleando con él, ya encontraré la manera de enseñarle a aceptar un "no"

–Buenos días señorita Kinomoto –saluda el portero del edificio–

–Buenos días Seung, nos vemos más tarde.

Sigo a Shaoran hasta la salida, no ha dicho nada, está con su móvil, de seguro tiene trabajo real que hacer, no entiendo para qué viene conmigo.

–Wow, ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te hiciste?

Dejo de divagar al escuchar la voz del dueño de mis sueños, me giro para ver a Eriol acercándose a mí, no es la primera vez que lo hace, siempre se ha portado amable conmigo, pero esta vez me mira diferente.

Mi voz no coopera, simplemente me le quedo mirando, creo que parezco una tonta moviendo la boca sin emitir palabra, de nada sirve mi cambio de apariencia sino puedo hablar con él, me aclaro la garganta con la esperanza de que así pueda hablar un poco.

–H.. hola –le sonrío apenada–

–Te ves muy guapa, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?...

–-E… Y… yo… –¡qué difícil es hablar con él! –

–Mi amor, ¿nos vamos?

De repente, un brazo me sujeta de la cintura, tengo a Shaoran a mi lado, los miro alternadamente, Eriol se muestra bastante sorprendido.

–Ah, hola, Shaoran Li, soy novio de Sakura –extiende su mano hacia Eriol, misma que él le sujeta para saludarlo–

–Eriol Hiragizawa –se presenta– espero verte pronto Sakura.

¡Detengan todo! ¡Eriol está coqueteando conmigo! Me guiña un ojo en presencia de mi supuesto novio antes de retirarse, ¿en dónde está su decencia? No debería de hacer eso, aunque el que lo haya hecho me hace sentir tan bien, ¡se ha fijado en mí! Podría ponerme a bailar en este momento, de no se por el brazo que me tiene sujetada con firmeza.

Luego de este incomodo encuentro, Shaoran me dirige a su auto, le indico cómo llegar a casa de Tomoyo, ella vive en una de las zonas exclusivas de Tokio, aunque viendo la hora, creo que llegaré temprano, eso me dará tiempo de desahogarme con ella antes de que el pesado de Oliver se aparezca.

–Así que te gusta ese imbécil, no te merece, deberías de tener cuidado con él –asevera–

Yo igual me lo he estado planteando, luego del guiño que hizo enfrente de Shaoran a pesar de que él le dijo que es mi novio, pero eso no le quita lo guapo y que me gusta.

–Y tú deberías dejar de presentarte como mi novio, se supone que consiga uno de verdad, no uno ficticio –me quejo– a todo esto ¿qué edad tienes Shaoran? ¿Eres gay?

Hago las preguntas sin pensarlo, al segundo de haberlas hecho me arrepiento, más por la última pregunta, no debí de hacerla, pero estoy enojada, al paso que voy, él me terminará alejando de Eriol.

–Tengo veintinueve años y no soy gay, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? –responde tranquilo, sin quitar la vista del camino–

–Lo siento, no debí de ser imprudente –veo la entrada de la privada en donde vive Tomoyo– aquí te puedes quedar.

No me hace caso, se acerca demás, solo espero que el portero me vea para que pueda darme acceso, no es normal que me lleven, normalmente voy en taxi, pero me dejan a una cuadra de aquí, prefiero entrar caminando.

–Señor Li…

Escucho que lo saluda el portero, entonces puede que haya una mínima posibilidad de que Tomoyo conozca a Shaoran, ya que viven en la misma residencia.

–¿Cuál es la casa de tu amiga? –escucho de repente–

–Ah… sigue avanzando, yo te aviso cuando estemos cerca –sigo aun asombrada, no creí que Shaoran viviese en un lugar como este–

–¿Estás bien? –muevo un poco la cabeza para dejar de divagar–

–Si, solo me sorprendió un poco que te conozca el de seguridad –confieso apenada–

–Vivo aquí, es lógico que me conozcan –comenta con tanta obviedad–

No sé como tomar su respuesta, si vive en una privada ¿para que trabaja? Ahora entiendo por qué no le afecta gastar dinero en mí, o tal vez me estoy haciendo una idea equivocada de él, le pido que se detenga apenas estamos en la casa de Tomoyo.

–Gracias por traerme –me vuelvo un poco hacia él– y perdón por la pregunta de hace un rato, no debí de ser tan imprudente.

–Avísame cuando acabes, paso por ti.

Pestañeo más de la cuenta, he logrado mirarlo sin ningún problema, aunque no entiendo por qué es así conmigo, esta situación debe de terminar aquí, debo tener en cuenta que él solo me está ayudando por amabilidad y porque yo también lo ayudaré cuando él me lo pida.

Me bajo del auto lo más rápido que me es posible, necesito hablar con mi amiga, esto está sobrepasándome, no puedo con esto sola, tal vez le deba de pedir a Tomoyo que me acompañe en las próximas salidas, así me sentiría un poco más cómoda.

–Esperaré tu mensaje… –escucho detrás de mí–

Lamentablemente se sentará a esperar el mensaje, porque no pienso enviarle nada, prefiero irme sola a casa, además de que no quiero pasar el tiempo con él, al menos no ahora, su manera de tratarme me está confundiendo.

Espero a que me abran en la casa de mi amiga, al hacerlo, una de las de servicio me lleva hasta donde se encuentra Tomoyo, al parecer tiene su clase de piano, por lo que me siento en un mueble para poder escucharla, al menos intento hacerlo, ya que mis pensamientos están en otro lado.

Lo que sucedió esta mañana con Eriol y la presentación que hace Shaoran cuando alguien se acerca, ¿por qué lo hará? Eso debería de preguntarle en lugar de averiguar si es o no es gay, claro está que ahora ya sé su edad y que no lo es.

Tomoyo al fin repara en mi presencia, me mira asombrada, y entiendo el por qué, no es normal verme con ropa tan entallada y con el cabello suelto, ella en infinidad de veces a intentado hacerme un cambio y no lo logró para nada, siempre me opuse, no entiendo por qué ahora es diferente, bueno, si lo entiendo y eso diferente tiene nombre, Shaoran Li.

–¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga? –pregunta Tomoyo mientras me inspecciona de pies a cabeza–

–¿Yo? Nada, el mérito no es mío –me encojo de hombros– es de Shaoran

–Pues tengo que agradecerle que haya logrado esto contigo –comenta de lo más alegre– llegaste antes de tiempo.

–Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Mi móvil cobra vida, lo miro con temor de que fuera él, pero para mi sorpresa no lo es, más bien es mi otro tormento; mi hermano, llevo días sin responderle las llamadas ni mensajes, no estoy para soportarlo, pero creo que esta vez no podré huir, me disculpo con Tomoyo y me alejo un poco para tomar la llamada.

–Sakura, ¿en dónde demonios te habías metido? –ruge apenas acepto la llamada–

–Estoy muy bien hermano y tú qué tal –comento con sarcasmo–

–No estoy para bromitas, debes venir a Tomoeda, hay una situación por aquí que te implica –suspiro de cansancio, no entiendo cuál podría ser esa situación, bueno sí sé, solo hay una, pero esa situación hace mucho que se solucionó, o eso creí–

–No puedo, tengo la universidad y el trabajo, no puedo dejar ninguno –me excuso–

–Sakura, esto es importante, pide unos días en ambos.

Con Touya también debo de trabajar la aceptación de las negativas o tal vez yo deba de aprender a ser más firme en mis decisiones, claro está que por su tono de voz comienza a asustarme, sobre todo porque no me ha llamado "monstruo" para molestarme.

–Veré que puedo hacer y te aviso –concedo–

–Arréglalo todo… iré por ti a Tokio a primera hora.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo de protestar, el muy fresco finaliza la llamada, en la universidad no tengo problema en ausentarme, puedo mandar mis trabajos con Tomoyo, sin embargo, tengo miedo de perder mi trabajo en la cafetería, el señor Laurent nunca se ha mostrado accesible, al menos no conmigo.

Voy junto a Tomoyo para explicarle la situación que en estos momentos me sobrepasa, no entiendo la urgencia de ir a Tomoeda, además, ¿por qué me llama Touya y no mis padres? ¿les habrá pasado algo?

–Puedo reemplazarte en la cafetería, así no pierdes tu empleo –comenta Tomoyo–

–No Tommy, no es necesario, hablaré con el señor Laurent y así…

–¿Qué tienes que hablar con mi papá, Kitty?

Lo menos que quería era que Oliver escuchara, pero es obvio que se enteraría de todos modos, ya que pienso pedir unos días para ausentarme.

–Nada que a ti te incumba –respondo tajante–

–Bien, comencemos con el proyecto.

Parte de la mañana y de la tarde nos compenetramos tanto con el trabajo que se nos pasan las horas volando, está oscureciendo cuando decidimos parar, al menos avanzamos más de lo que esperábamos y eso me deja más tranquila, significa que me puedo ir sin ningún problema.

–Ya es hora que me vaya –me comienzo a despedir de Tomoyo–

–Mantenme al tanto –asiento y me dirijo a la puerta–

–Te llevo, ¿o llamarás a tú novio para que venga por ti?

Tan solo escucho lo que dice Oliver y me siento desfallecer, se me ha pasado ese detalle con Tomoyo, tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para explicarle, Oliver la mira y sonríe ¿victorioso?

–Lo sabía, ese sujeto no es tú novio –apremia–

–¿Hablan de Shaoran? –inquiere mi amiga– creí que seguía de viaje…

De alguna manera, Tomoyo se las arregla para decir una de las mentiras más monumentales, y es que desde ayer, mi vida está regida con mentiras, o más bien por un novio falso que ahora lo secunda mi amiga, no sé si eso sea bueno.

–Ha vuelto –respondo lo más convincente que me es posible– te lo iba a contar antes de que me llamara mi hermano.

Tomoyo entiende la indirecta, Oliver por su parte, permanece callado, escuchando nuestra conversación, su sonrisa de victoria se ha esfumado, si comienzo a desmentir a mi novio falso, tendría que explicar por qué ando con él y no se me ocurre una idea, todavía no lo puedo considerar un amigo.

–Vamos Kinomoto, te llevo a tú casa.

Miro a Tomoyo, hasta ella me mira confundida, Oliver está actuando muy extraño, me encojo de hombros y voy junto con Oliver a la puerta, ¿qué más puede pasar si me lleva? Además, me serviría para poder llegar con tiempo y empezar a hacer mi maleta.

–Bien, vamos.

Oliver me toma del brazo y me dirige a su auto, esto es demasiado extraño, no le tomo demasiada importancia, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, él intenta ser amable, lo cual es un lindo gesto.

Para mi sorpresa, hace uso de sus modales y me abre la puerta y ayuda a subir ¿estaré soñando? Subo sin comentar nada, no puedo, podría sonar descortés de mi parte.

–Te ves diferente, ¿en dónde está tu ropa enorme? –escucho entre mis pensamientos, ya se me hacía raro tanta amabilidad por su parte–

Al diablo con mis modales, este quién se cree para hablar así de mi antigua ropa.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? –miro hacia la ventana, trato de relajarme viendo el camino–

–Fue una pregunta, se me hizo extraño verte de esta manera y sin tus lentes, te ves preciosa.

¿Escuché bien? Oliver Laurent me dijo que me veo preciosa, definitivamente creo que estoy en un sueño, esto no es normal.

No lo agradezco porque no me siento con la capacidad de hacerlo, ¿en dónde estará el Oliver que se la pasa molestándome? ¿Habrán llegado los extraterrestres y se lo llevaron? El resto del camino es en completo silencio, no tengo nada que platicar con él y él tampoco hace el intento de entablar conversación.

Al llegar a mi edificio, él aparca el auto y me ayuda a bajar, en verdad quiero averiguar qué bicho le habrá picado para estarse comportando de esta manera.

–Gracias por tr…

No termino la frase, no sé en qué momento Oliver posó su mano en mi mejilla, el caso es que ahora tengo sus labios pegados a los míos, esto es realmente incómodo, siempre creí que buscaba pelear conmigo para llamar la atención de Tomoyo, ¡pero esto! Esto es completamente extraño.

–Oliver… –alcanzo a decir antes de apartarme de él, y no, no correspondí a su beso, porque no me nació hacerlo–

–Lo lamento, he querido hacerlo desde que te conocí –¿escuché bien? – Sakura me gustas mucho, pero jamás te has dado cuenta, ¿en verdad tienes novio? –parece decepcionado, ¿estará hablando enserio? –

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta interrumpe el momento para responderle, ante nosotros está Eriol, de acuerdo si antes lo que pasaba con Oliver era incómodo, ahora con Eriol presente se está tornando lo que le sigue de incómodo, ¡qué está pasando!

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi móvil comienza a sonar y en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Shaoran, solo eso me faltaba, miro a ambos hombres que tengo frente a mí por ultima vez antes de salir corriendo hasta mi departamento, no puedo ni mirarlos.

Tampoco me tomo la molestia por responder la llamada a Shaoran, tendrá que esperar a que esté un poco más calmada, definitivamente hoy ha sido un día terrible, el guiño de Eriol frente a Shaoran a pesar de que este último le dijo que es mi novio, Shaoran que se presenta con todos con un título que no le pertenece y ahora Oliver que dice que le gusto y me besa, parece una novela, solo que yo sé con quién quiero estar, o al menos eso es lo que creo.

Spi pasa entre mis pies, si tan solo pudiese hablar para darme algún consejo, pero con sentirlo es más que suficiente, lo cargo y me acuesto con él, mi minino ronronea con mi tacto, es tan pequeño, espero que cuando crezca se siga comportando de la misma manera.

–Spi, mañana tendremos que viajar –le digo mientras lo dejo en la cama–

Saco una maleta pequeña para poder guardar algo de ropa, no creo irme por mucho tiempo, escucho que alguien toca la puerta, Touya no puede ser, dijo que hasta mañana pasaría por mí y no espero a nadie, dejo la maleta abierta y voy a ver quién es, un par de ojos ambarinos me miran, parece molesto.

–Te dije que pasaba por ti, ¿por qué no me avisaste? –reclama, apenas tres días de conocerlo y se comporta peor que mi hermano–

–Lo siento, lo olvidé… si eso es todo, puedes marcharte, tengo cosas que hacer –intento cerrar la puerta, pero no logro moverla, Shaoran pone resistencia–

–No Sakura, esto no es todo, traje algo para comer y poder empezar con tus clases de seducción.

Hasta este momento veo la bolsa que trae en la otra mano, dejo que entre, de todos modos, aunque quiera no puedo cerrar la puerta, es mucho más fuerte que yo, se nota que se ejercita.

Entra con toda la confianza del mundo y comienza a servir la comida, me acerco hasta él para poder ayudarlo, esto es bastante extraño, apenas y lo conozco y ya está aquí en mi pequeño departamento, disponiendo de todo.

La comida pasa con tranquilidad, debo admitir que moría de hambre, en casa de Tomoyo estuvimos picando las botanas que nos llevaban, pero desde temprano, no había probado bocado, por andar pensando en otras cosas.

–Bien Sakura, comencemos con tus clases…

**ALOOO CERECITOS, AQUÍ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN... POR MOTIVOS QUE LA CUARENTENA PUEDE SER (NO ESTOY SEGURA) QUE LES ACTUALICE CADA SEMANA, ESTO IRÁ DEPENDIENDO DE LA MEDIDA EN LA QUE VAYA AVANZANDO LA HISTORIA EN ESTOS DÍAS, YA LES ESTARÉ AVISANDO EN LA PÁGINA DE FB, LO QUE SÍ LES PUEDO COMPARTIR DESDE ¡YA! ES QUE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ DANDO UN GIRO MUY RARO JAJAJA. EN FIN...**

**BIEN, ¿QUÉ OPINAN DEL CAPÍTULO DE HOY? SE LE JUNTARON A SAKURA ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE EN EL VIAJE A TOMOEDA? ¿CUÁL SERÁ LA URGENCIA? **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, AUNQUE A VECES NO LOS RESPONDO LOS LEO TODOS, SOLO QUE EN OCASIONES MI NIVEL DE OLVIDO ES MONUMENTAL Y SEGÚN RESPONDÍ Y NO LO HICE (/-\\) O ESTOY DEMASIADO METIDA EN EL TRABAJO O EN ESTE CASO ESCRIBIENDO Y SE ME PASA TODO.**

**UN BESO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN. **


	7. CAPíTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Shaoran comienza a explicarme algunas cuestiones de lo que les gusta a los hombres, muchas cosas son tan sencillas que no puedo creer que tenga que estármelo explicando, puede ser un poco difícil de creer, pero he logrado mantener contacto visual con él mucho más tiempo del que lo había logrado.

–Es demasiado sencillo, unas pequeñas sonrisas y que muestres indiferencia a la vez, con eso puedes conseguir lo que quieras –concluye Shaoran–

–No sé si lo consiga, me da mucha vergüenza –digo mientras tapo mi rostro con mis manos–

–Inconscientemente, tú haces todo lo que he dicho –las palabras de Shaoran me sorprenden– incluso tienes una manera un poco particular de coquetear.

Frunzo un poco el entrecejo, jamás he coqueteado, no que yo tenga en cuenta, él comienza a sonreír.

–Cuando estás nerviosa, juegas tu coleta –sus dedos pasan por mi cabello– ese gesto es, en algunas ocasiones, tomado como un coqueteo –explica– también el movimiento que haces cuando evades la mirada, pareciera que lo haces intencional y eso llama la atención, aunque no te des cuenta.

–Pero no lo hago para coquetear –me defiendo–

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, ¿por qué sonríe? ¿Se ha dado cuenta que una sonrisa me desarma? Dejo de mirarlo, no puedo hacerlo, me siento apenada, más por el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

–¿Y esa maleta? –veo hacia la cama–

–Me tengo que ir de viaje, te avisaré cuando regrese –me encojo de hombros–

–¿Estás tratando de huir de mí? –pregunta enarcando una ceja–

–Para nada, es una situación un poco complicada –comienzo a recoger los platos de la mesa, supongo que por la hora las clases ya han finalizado–

–Espero que no sea nada grave, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Lo miro un momento, él simplemente me sonríe.

–¿Sakura?

–No, gracias…

–Me avisas cuando regreses, para continuar con tus clases.

Únicamente asiento, lo veo levantarse y caminar por el departamento, es en este momento en donde me gustaría que todo estuviese separado, pero no es así, todo está a la vista, la cama, los muebles, la cocina, a excepción del baño.

Spi se pasea alrededor de Shaoran, es la primera vez que lo hace, por un momento divago un poco, ¿y si en lugar de enamorar a Eriol enamoro a mi maestro de seducción? ¿funcionará lo que él me explica para seducirlo? No, eso no puede suceder, yo no siento nada por Shaoran, ¡Apenas y lo conozco!

–Es curioso que tengas un gato negro, he leído que son un símbolo de mala suerte –corro hacia mi pequeño para abrazarlo y mimarlo–

–No digas eso, Spi no es de mala suerte –lo defiendo, aunque yo también he pensado eso–

–Dije que he leído eso, no que yo lo crea –me mira enarcando una ceja– descansa Sakura y ten un buen viaje.

Y como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, siento el contacto de sus labios con mi mejilla, por un momento siento una corriente recorrerme el cuerpo, ¿qué me está pasando? No reacciono, me quedo parada viendo que se marche, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que mis piernas cobran vida y me voy a mi cama, aún puedo sentir la calidez de sus labios en mi mejilla.

–Spi, no entiendo qué me pasa…

Dejo a un lado a mi minino y me recuesto, siento un sinfín de emociones y no sé a cuál hacerle caso, tal vez estoy así por el día que tuve, primero lo de Eriol, luego lo de Oliver y ahora lo de Shaoran, además tengo un viaje que realizar.

Tal y como dijo, Touya se asoma a primera hora, me acompaña a explicarle la situación al señor Laurent quien, sin esperarlo, acepta darme una semana, claro está que me descontará esos días ¡Qué injusto es este señor!

–¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves diferente –escucho a Touya–

–Hace tiempo que no me ves, por eso lo dices –me justifico, claro que eso no tiene nada que ver–

–Ya no usas ropa extragrande y tu cabello está diferente, ¿Ya tienes novio?

Me siento incómoda con el interrogatorio, no entiendo a qué vienen todas esas preguntas, me rio nerviosa, no sé cómo explicarle, debí de haberme puesto la ropa de siempre.

–No Touya, no tengo novio –respondo– Tomoyo me está ayudando con mi imagen personal, ya que seré presentadora eventual en un programa de noticias –miento vilmente, aunque no todo es mentira, tan solo he omitido a Shaoran–

–Eso está por verse… –dice por lo bajo–

Me giro un poco para mirarlo, está concentrado en el camino, espero, espero y espero, pero no vuelve a decir nada más, ¿por qué habrá dicho eso? Opto por no prestarle atención, en todo el camino aprovecho para mimar a Spi, no he conseguido una caja de viaje para él, por lo que lo está haciendo en mis piernas, además, es un gatito muy bien portado.

Poco a poco el paisaje va cambiando, de grandes edificios a la mismísima naturaleza, árboles verdes y frondosos, a algunos aún no les crece las hojas, mientras que otros ya están muy coloridos, otros tienen un color rosado, son mis árboles favoritos, los de cerezo.

Son cuatro horas de viaje, en donde por una hora me la paso admirando el paisaje y el resto, me quedo profundamente dormida, me despierto al sentir que el auto se ha detenido y veo a mi alrededor, llevo tiempo sin venir a Tomoeda y no es porque no quiera, sino que la universidad y el trabajo me absorben demasiado y no me gusta pedir días de salida.

Bajo del auto con Spi en brazos, me estiro un poco para desperezarme, Tomoeda es todo lo opuesto a Tokio, es un lugar tranquilo, del cual me costó mucho alejarme, veo la casa color amarillo en donde crecí, el jardín está muy bien cuidado, Touya me espera en la puerta, por lo que me apresuro a llegar hasta él.

Al entrar, un delicioso aroma a comida me invade por completo, mi estómago protesta, ahora que recuerdo, por las prisas ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de desayunar o tomarme un vaso de leche, estoy por ir rumbo a la cocina, cuando veo a alguien familiar, lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí.

Bajo a Spi, mientras me acerco a todos en la sala de estar, hace mucho que no sabía de él y no porque no quiera verlo, sino porque hace mucho tiempo que él se apartó de nuestras vidas, para ser más exactos, fue cuando mis papás se casaron, él jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que eso sucediese, ya que mi papá no era de la misma posición social que mamá, lo conozco por las viejas fotografías que he encontrado en los álbumes que guarda mamá y en una que otra fotografía que aparece en los periódicos.

–Cerecito, ¡cómo has cambiado! –exclama mamá mientras me abraza–

–Hija, que alegría es verte de nuevo –comenta papá mientras se acerca a mí–

Miro a esa persona extraña, el abuelo también me observa, al fin mis papás me dejan libre, ambos se sientan en donde él se encuentra.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –digo con todo el desdén que puedo–

–Sakura, es tú abuelo… –me reprende mamá–

Me cruzo de brazos, no me apetece tener contacto con él, no después de saber cómo se comportó con mis papás y después de ignorarnos por años a Touya y a mí, si pretende que ahora lo reciba con los brazos abiertos, está muy equivocado.

Al fin no puedo con el contacto visual, desvío la mirada, Touya se acerca a mí y me lleva hasta uno de los sillones, algo no anda bien, ¿por qué está ese señor aquí?

–Sakura… –comienza a hablar el abuelo– me da mucho gusto verte, has crecido bastante.

–No creo que esté aquí para alagarme –mamá me mira sorprendida al igual que papá, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Qué me lance a sus brazos y decirle que me da gusto verlo aquí? Pues tendrán que sentarse a esperarlo, porque no lo haré–

–Tienes razón, estoy aquí por otra cuestión, algo que te concierne, tus padres ya están enterados y no están de acuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que tú comprenderás la situación –lo veo juntar sus manos–

–Si mis padres no están de acuerdo, no veo la razón por la que yo lo deba de estar –miro a mis papás en busca de una explicación, más no dicen nada, no se meten–

–Sakura, eres una Amamiya desde tu nacimiento, tú tienes un deber para con tu familia –lo escucho atentamente, mientras lo veo levantarse y caminar por la estancia– Touya no puede cubrir ese cargo, debido a que eligió la carrera equivocada, pero tú… –se acerca a mí, me siento incómoda con su cercanía– tú aún estás a tiempo de rectificar, te necesito para que te hagas cargo de lo que te pertenece por derecho, en pocas palabras, quiero que te hagas cargo del negocio familiar.

Lo miro y miro en espera de que le crezca una cabeza extra o que desaparezca para que esto sea un sueño, de buenas a primeras este hombre quiere que yo me haga cargo de algo que ni siquiera tengo el conocimiento, además de que no me interesa, no es algo en lo que me quiera dedicar, mamá me comentó hace mucho que el negocio de la familia es demasiado trabajo, no le tengo miedo a eso, sino a fracasar, es un medio que no conozco.

–Yo estoy estudiando periodismo, no pienso rectificar nada –trato de sonar segura, aunque por dentro me estoy muriendo de miedo–

–No seas tonta, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte cargo de eso, es tu herencia, qué mejor manera que involucrarte de una vez en ello –comenta como si fuese lo más razonable, cuando en realidad no lo es–

–Estamos hablando de una compañía, no de un juguete, no quiero hacerme cargo de nada, para mí, usted no es nadie, nunca estuvo con nosotros en los momentos difíciles, ¡le dio la espalda a mamá! –estoy enojada, adiós miedo, y bienvenido sea el enojo–

–Será tu herencia cuando yo falte, tanto tú como Touya tienen ese derecho.

–No me interesa, si eso es todo, con permiso…

Me levanto y sin pensarlo dos veces, salgo de la casa, necesito aire fresco, ¿quién se ha creído ese señor? Llegar como si nada y creer que haré su santa voluntad ¡pues se equivocó!

Camino, camino y camino, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, recuerdo que siempre venía aquí con Touya después de clases, ya que siempre se encontraba un carrito de paletas heladas, me acerco hasta un columpio y me balanceo un poco, ¿cómo me hacen viajar solo para escuchar las locuras de ese señor?

Hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia cuando no puedo ni con mi vida, ese sí que ha sido un buen chiste, además, está el hecho de que para mí, él no es de la familia, solo espero que cuando regrese no esté, no quiero seguir tratándolo. Mi móvil emite un pequeño sonido que me indica que ha llegado un mensaje, reviso la pantalla.

**Shaoran Li – 12:39** _"¿Qué tal tu viaje? Dime que no te llevaste tu ropa extragrande"_

Sin que él sepa, me ha sacado una sonrisa, pulso el botón de la cámara y me tomo una foto para enviársela, la reviso un poco, llevo puesto uno de los vestidos que él eligió, mi cabello suelto y uno de los flats, necesitaba comodidad al viajar, fueron cuatro tortuosas horas en el auto.

**Yo – 12:44** _"Checa…"_

Es lo único que escribo tras adjuntar la foto que me acabo de tomar, le doy en el botón de enviar, enseguida se ve que ha leído el mensaje y que está escribiendo ¿no tendrá nada que hacer?

**Shaoran Li – 12:45** _"Lindo vestido, pero no combina con tu estado de ánimo, ¿en dónde está tu sonrisa?"_

Observo la foto que le envié, me veo seria, pero es que cómo quiere que sonría cuando me acaban de arruinar el día. Me quedo mirando el mensaje, ¿qué le digo?

**Yo – 12:49**_ "Creo que nada combinaría con mi estado de ánimo en estos momentos, ¿no tienes nada qué hacer?"_

Ni siquiera sé por qué le puse eso, tal y como paso hace un instante, aparece que está escribiendo.

**Shaoran Li – 12:51** _"¿Me quieres contar? Tal vez te ayude…"_

**Shaoran Li – 12:52** _"Tengo hora libre, no trates de cambiar el tema"_

Apenas y lo conozco como para contarle de mi vida, además, él solo está para enseñarme a seducir a Eriol o a quien yo quiera, no para que me desahogue, guardo mi móvil, no sé qué responderle. Prácticamente lo he dejado en visto.

La semana en Tomoeda fue todo menos agradable, ese señor que dice ser mi abuelo se aparecía a todas horas, según él para hacerme recapacitar sobre mi decisión, pero en verdad está loco si cree que haré su voluntad, a pesar de todo, mamá y papá siempre trataban que mi estancia fuese agradable.

Shaoran estuvo insistiendo en saber lo que pasaba, sin embargo, no creí prudente contarle, no debo de involucrarme más de la cuenta con él, a pesar de que he tenido sueños con él, incluso con Oliver, lo que más me sorprende es que Eriol ya no es el único en mis sueños ¡Qué me está pasando! Siento que mi vida está patas arriba.

El profesor Terada me avisó que ya me necesitará en su trabajo, y que de hacer un buen trabajo, puede que me quede como la presentadora fija, aunque no me lo pudo asegurar.

Apenas llego a Tokio, me siento demasiado agotada, incluso Spi comparte mi estado de ánimo, tan solo pisamos el departamento y ambos corremos a nuestra área de descanso, fue una semana demasiado complicada y eso que no tuve que asistir a clases o al trabajo.

Muchas cosas por hacer y no sé por donde comenzar, me quedo recostada en mi cama, tal vez sea el momento adecuado para ver mi maratón de películas románticas con helado, con ese pensamiento en mente, me levanto de mi cama y voy a la nevera en busca de algún helado, más me llevo una terrible decepción, ¡No tengo helado! Me urge ir al supermercado por despensa.

Lo cruel, es que no tengo ánimos de ir ahí, pero si quiero helado, tengo que hacerlo, es la decisión más complicada en este momento, sin muchos ánimos, tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a la puerta rumbo al super, sin embargo, alguien me impide continuar por mi camino, de todos, ¿tenía que ser él?

Alguien allá arriba no tiene compasión de mí, de repente siento la garganta seca, no creo tener la capacidad de articular palabra alguna.

–Hola Sakura, al fin te dejas ver –por primera vez, le puedo mantener un poco la mirada, lo más extraño, ya no me parece tan atractivo, incluso siento como mi garganta recupera un poco de humedad, siento que la atracción que tenía por Eriol, de repente se ha marchitado pero, ¿por qué?–

–Eriol, ¿se te ofrece algo? –mantengo un poco la distancia entre ambos–

–Quería saber de ti, como hace días que no te veo, he ido a la cafetería y tampoco te he visto ¿ya no trabajarás allí?

Me sorprende demasiado su interrogatorio y sobre todo que esté interesado en mí, sobre todo cuando sabe que tengo novio, uno de mentiras, pero es un detalle que él no sabe.

–Tuve cosas que hacer –respondo tajante– si me disculpas, llevo prisa…

–¿Te puedo acompañar? Así podemos platicar.

¿Desde cuándo le interesa platicar conmigo? ¿y por qué ahora no quiero saber nada de él? Tal vez es por el viaje, estoy cansada y es por eso, sí, definitivamente es por eso que estoy actuando así.

–De acuerdo, pero yo iré al supermercado…

–Estupendo, sirve que compro algunas cosas que necesito también –responde–

El supermercado no está muy lejos de mi edificio, por lo que nos vamos caminando, él intenta sacarme plática, lo más extraño es que solo le respondo con monosílabos o de manera cortante, no siento la necesidad de hablar con él.

Cuando llegamos al super, intento apartarme de él, tener un tiempo a solas y pensar mientras elijo el sabor de helado que quiero, sin embargo, me es imposible, él no me deja ni un solo minuto, y aquí estoy parada, debatiendo en mi cabeza el sabor que se me antoja, siento a Eriol demasiado pegado a mí, ¿seré yo la extraña o acaso él está actuando extraño?

–Hueles muy bien –los vellos en el brazo y la nuca se me erizan por completo, ¿qué debo de hacer en estos momentos? – apuesto a que sabrías muy bien con cualquier helado encima

Wow, wow, wow, este se está pasando de lanza conmigo, definitivamente no es mi cansancio, simplemente es Eriol que ha roto completamente el encanto, una de sus manos se posa en mi cintura, mientras su aliento lo siento cada vez más cerca, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estamos en un lugar público? Me quedo parada, no me muevo, tal vez debería de gritar.

–¿Qué haces con mi novia?

Escucho la voz de alguien conocido, no sé si estoy helada por el tiempo que he estado frente a la nevera de los helados o por la situación incómoda en la que estuve metida, de cualquier manera, me siento desfallecer.

–Tranquilo, la estaba ayudando a elegir un helado –responde el cínico de Eriol–

–Creo que ella puede elegir por sí sola –miro al dueño de la voz, aunque no hace falta, Shaoran ha llegado como un salvavidas a rescatarme– ¿no es así amor?

Asiento con la cabeza, no puedo hablar, sigo procesando lo ocurrido, jamás me había pasado algo así, tengo muchas ganas de llorar.

–Ya te puedes ir, yo me haré cargo de mi novia…

Me permito mirar a ambos por un instante, parece una guerra de miradas, mis piernas cobran vida y voy junto a Shaoran, lo más insólito es que no solo me acerco a él, sino que parece que mis brazos también cobran vida tanto que lo termino abrazando, siento la misma calidez que la del beso que me dio en la mejilla.

Permanezco como una sanguijuela pegada a él, hasta que siento sus manos en mis mejillas, me hace levantar la cabeza para mirarme, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas, ¿qué hubiese pasado si él no llegaba?

–Ya se fue, todo está bien.

Pestañeo varias veces, lo último que quiero es llorar frente a él, por más que intento apartarme, él no me lo permite.

–Tenías razón, es un completo imbécil –comento una vez recuperado mi voz–

–Olvídalo, ya pasó, ¿qué helado vas a comprar?

Al fin me deja marcar un poco de distancia entre ambos, tomo un litro de helado de fresa y uno de chocolate, la combinación de ambos siempre me ha gustado, y sin decir más, camino a la caja a pagar, sigo procesando lo sucedido, Siento a Shaoran detrás de mí, está a una distancia prudente, lo chistoso, es que con él no me siento incómoda.

¿Qué estoy siento por Shaoran?

**Aloooo cerecitos, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Ahora si podremos decir ¿Bye Eriol? puede ser, puede que no, puede que haya algo por ahí más adelante, puede que así se quede jajaja no les diré ¿se esperaban lo de Masaki? poco a poco se están dando los giros de la historia, lo que me ha estado dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza porque han surgido demasiadas modificaciones que voy haciendo, ¡no lo puedo evitar! Por días pierdo la inspiración y me da por leer lo que ya tengo y ¡Pum! que lo cambio (/-\\) **

**Quiero agradecerle a una amiga que siempre anda dándome empujoncitos cuando en verdad quiero tirar la toalla y dejar de escribir, aunque no me cree jajaja mi querida Cherry´sFeather´s, aunque lo dudes me ayudas mucho, y también quiero agradecerles a las personitas que se toman su tiempo en comentar cada capítulo, es por ustedes que también continuo hasta ver a donde llegaré con todo esto. **

**Espero sus comentarios, un beso y nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización. **


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Por más que le digo a Shaoran que estoy bien, él insiste en llevarme a casa, como en las otras ocasiones, me ayuda a subir a su auto y conduce la corta distancia hasta el edificio en que se encuentra mi departamento.

–Gracias por traerme…

Es lo único que se me ocurre decirle, tomo las bolsas en que se encuentran los helados y una vez dispongo a bajarme, Shaoran aparece frente a mí, ¿en qué momento se bajó del auto? Ha de estar demasiado acostumbrado a dar estas atenciones, al fin y acabo es su trabajo ¿no?

Y de ser así, ¿por qué me decepciona tanto saber que es solo su trabajo? Es el cansancio, definitivamente, además de mi encuentro con Eriol, sí, eso es lo que me pasa, acepto la ayuda que me proporciona para bajar del auto e incorporarme.

–Nuevamente, gracias por todo –fijo mi mirada en él, ¡le mantengo la mirada! –

–De nada, te he mandado mensajes y no me respondes, ¿todo bien? –¿por qué es demasiado atento? Ah sí, por su trabajo–

–Sí, lo lamento, quise desconectar esta semana, apenas hoy regresé –me encojo de hombros–

–Nos vemos mañana, todavía hay mucho que hacer…

Lo observo dudosa, el enamoramiento hacia Eriol ha pasado, no sé en qué momento, pero ha desaparecido, tal vez ya no sea necesario aprender a seducir después de todo, aunque claro, estoy ante el señor "no acepto una negativa" lo digo porque las veces que me he opuesto él siempre busca una opción para favorecerse.

–No, ya no hay nada qué hacer… –me escucho y me sorprendo– seamos amigos, ya no te necesito de un maestro –esto último lo digo mirando atentamente el piso, siento vergüenza por lo que estoy proponiendo–

Él no dice nada, ¿por qué no habla? ¿se habrá molestado? Me armo de valor y levanto un poco la cabeza para ver lo que hace, sigue parado frente a mí, no muestra expresión alguna, ¿habré dicho algo malo? Enseguida me arrepiento de haberlo mirado, soy una cobarde.

–¿Shaoran?

–De acuerdo, amigos… –responde tras unos minutos de silencio, creo que mi helado se ha derretido en la espera– pero aún te necesito, tú debes cumplir tu parte del trato –comenta con seriedad–

–¿Ser tu acompañante? Por supuesto, viene dentro del paquete de amistad –respondo más animada–

–¿Y el paquete de amistad no incluye helado? –su sonrisa habitual hace acto de aparición en su rostro–

–Solo si aceptas helado derretido –levanto las bolsas con la compra–

Saludo al portero al entrar, Shaoran va a mi lado hasta que llegamos a las escaleras, me da el paso y él va detrás de mí, con el ejercicio que hago subiendo y bajando las escaleras debería de tener unas piernas de modelo, pero no es así. Busco entre mi bolso las llaves para poder abrir la puerta, una vez que lo logro, Spi me recibe con su ronroneo.

–¿Cómo está mi bebé? –pregunto apenas lo siento pasearse entre mis piernas, el sonido de su ronroneo me encanta–

Las bolsas desaparecen de mis manos, cortesía de Shaoran, quien me da espacio con mi minino, y eso que me la pasé durante cuatro horas mimándolo, pero es que me he acostumbrado a tenerlo en todo momento, que no sé cómo le haré mañana cuando tenga que volver a mi rutina.

–¿Por qué compraste dos sabores de helado? –escucho de repente, me concentré tanto en Spi que me olvidé de él, ¡Qué pena! –

–Me gusta la combinación de esos dos sabores –respondo mientras dejo a Spi en el piso y voy con Shaoran–

–¿Fresa y chocolate? Interesante –comenta mientras el muy fresco saca dos tacitas, se pasea por mi pequeño departamento como si nada–

–Ve a sentarte, yo te lo sirvo –comento mientras me lavo las manos–

Le quito las tacitas de las manos y abro los dos botes de helado, comerá los dos sabores o tendrá algún sabor favorito, me quedo con la cuchara a medio camino, miro a Shaoran, está concentrado en su móvil.

–Mmmm, Shaoran… –lo llamo tímida–

–Dime… –responde sin mirarme, debe ser muy importante lo que está haciendo–

–¿Qué sabor quieres? –tomo ambos botes de helado y lo llevo a la mesa, Shaoran sigue sin responderme, voy por las tacitas y me siento en un lado, soy capaz de acabarme el helado si él no responde algo–

Espero pacientemente, sigue metido en su móvil, me sirvo un poco de helado, no pienso esperarlo, llevo con este antojo desde hace días, dejo a un lado el helado y voy a la televisión, hago un poco de zapping hasta que encuentro lo que quiero ver, una película romántica.

–Disculpa, cosas del trabajo –escucho a Shaoran–

–No pasa nada, no sé qué sabor te gusta, por eso no te serví –comento mientras voy a uno de los sillones con mi helado–

–Pues para que lo sepas de una vez, el chocolate en cualquier presentación es mi favorito –dice mientras vierte una gran cantidad de ese helado en su taza–

Me permito observarlo un instante, ¿en qué momento se arremangó las mangas de su camisa? ¿en dónde está su saco? Lamentablemente, él me descubre mirándolo, siento mis mejillas teñirse de rojo, vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a la televisión y me meto una gran cantidad de helado a la boca, pronto siento como me duele la cabeza ¡en que estoy pensando!

_"Tranquila Sakura, inhala paz, exhala estrés"_ me repito mentalmente una y otra vez, además, no tiene nada de malo observarlo, ¿o sí?

–¿Pasa algo?

Niego con la cabeza, mi voz se ha ido de paseo y es mejor así, me concentro en la tv, Shaoran toma asiento junto a mí, ¿acaso no conoce el espacio personal? Pasan los minutos y él no dice nada y yo tampoco hago algo para cambiar esa situación, ¿qué le puedo decir?

Miro mi reloj de pulsera, es tarde, debería de acostarme a dormir, pero ¿cómo saco a Shaoran sin ser grosera? Pienso, pienso y pienso y no se me ocurre nada, mi helado se acaba y no he encontrado una solución, espero pacientemente a que él diga que se va pero tampoco lo hace.

–Ammm, Shaoran… –me armo de valor, uno que no poseo–

–Dime –cometo la tremenda estupidez de mirarlo, enseguida desvío la mirada–

–Es tarde y mañana tengo clases… –juego con mi cabello– creo que será mejor que te vayas.

–Tienes razón, ¿nos vemos mañana? –suena tan razonable que no sé como decirle que no, me obligo a mirarlo de nuevo, se supone que debo de empezar a trabajar en el contacto visual, creí haberlo dominado con él, pero creo que no es así– Tomaré tu silencio como un sí, descansa Sakura…

Definitivamente, mi capacidad de hablar se fue a paseo, observo cada uno de sus movimientos, desde que va en busca de su saco hasta cuando se acerca a mí y tal y como lo hizo la última vez, me da un beso en la mejilla.

Debo de parecer patética por no poder reaccionar, él simplemente se marcha, dejándome con una confusión que espero lograr descifrar, recojo las tazas y me tomo mi tiempo en lavarlas, la misma pregunta desde que he conocido a Shaoran se cuela en mis pensamientos una y otra vez, ¿qué me pasa con él?

Los días pasan volando, mis encuentros con Shaoran son demasiado frecuentes, he conseguido un equilibrio con la universidad, el trabajo de mesera y el de presentadora eventual, el cual se ha hecho de todo menos eventual, cada día que pasa tengo menos tiempo disponible y el poco que tengo la paso con Shaoran. Aún no sé cómo le hago, cada día acabo cansada, pero siempre que estoy con él, el cansancio se me olvida, es como si fuese mi reinicio del día y temo estarme acostumbrando demasiado a él.

–¿Qué tal tú día? –pregunta mientras me pasa un poco del chocolate que se puso a preparar apenas entramos a mi departamento–

–Como todos los días… creo que deberé dejar alguno de los dos trabajos –comento mientras bebo un poco de esa bebida caliente, el cual sienta muy bien en mi estómago– ¿Y el tuyo?

–Normal… –responde– ¿se te antoja una pizza?

Por alguna razón, cuando le pregunto sobre su trabajo termina evadiendo la respuesta o como en esta ocasión, responde cortante, lo observo un instante, puedo decir que en estos días he logrado mantenerle la mirada cada que conversamos, aunque claro, algunas veces la vergüenza me gana y termino bajando la cabeza o desviando la mirada.

–Lo que quieras –respondo de igual modo, me levanto con la taza de chocolate y me voy a la cama, Spi me acompaña–

Si él es así conmigo, yo también puedo ser así con él, además, no entiendo por qué se comporta de esa manera, ¿qué importa lo que haga? Si está con otras chicas durante el día, es su trabajo, para eso le pagan y así lo conocí.

–Estas molesta –afirma, vaya que ha aprendido a leerme a un mes de conocernos–

–Para nada –paso mi mano libre en Spi y como premio recibo su ronroneo–

–Lo estás, te conozco –comenta mientras se sienta a un extremo de la cama–

Sigo jugando con Spi, no puedo debatirle nada, sé que saldrá ganando, además, tan solo somos amigos.

–Siento que no confías en mí –escupo de repente, y es así como dejo aun lado mi timidez, para poder encararlo–

–-No entiendo a qué va eso, sabes a lo que me dedico –comenta mientras hace a un lado a Spi para acostarse–

–Pero jamás hablas de eso, siempre me evades cuando te pregunto algo, yo no te he omitido nada de mi vida.

–Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? –se recuesta de lado, se ve condenadamente bien que hasta se me olvidan las preguntas–

–¿Para que hiciste el trato conmigo? Dijiste que necesitas una acompañante, en ese momento no te pregunté, pero ahora quiero saber –me recuesto de la misma forma en la que él lo está–

Silencio, se hace el silencio entre ambos, algo oculta y quiero saberlo, es ahora o nunca, no puede pasar otro mes sin saber nada de él, tan solo sé su nombre y apellido y es que por falta de tiempo no he entrado a la red para poder investigar un poco más.

–Solo necesito tú ayuda dentro de un mes exactamente, no le veo nada raro en eso –está claro que no me contará–

–Pues, no quiero acompañarte, no si no me hablas de ti, prácticamente no se nada sobre ti cuando tú lo sabes absolutamente todo sobre mí.

Me siento ridícula con lo que estoy haciendo, pero igual tengo derecho de saber ¿no? Su móvil comienza a sonar, es como si estuviese sincronizado cuando le están haciendo hablar.

–Lo siento, debo de irme, esta conversación no ha terminado –asegura mientras se pone de pie–

Lo trágico, es que nos estamos comportando como más que amigos, a mi no me debería de importar su vida, espero a que se marche para poder asegurar la puerta, por alguna razón demasiado extraña aún me duele que no me tenga confianza.

La universidad, es la universidad, las materias se vuelven cada vez más intensas, no he vuelto a hablar con Shaoran desde hace dos semanas, he recibido mensajes de él, pero todos los ignoro, ni siquiera los abro, simplemente paso de él.

–¿Te conté que los extraterrestres bajaron y dominaron al mundo? –escucho la voz de Tomoyo, últimamente me la paso divagando–

–Disculpa, ¿qué me decías? –guardo el último cuaderno en mi mochila–

–Hace días que te encuentras en la luna, ¿qué te pasa?

Tomoyo es mi única fuente de desahogo y tomando en cuenta que tenemos un periodo libre, la jalo del brazo y llevo hasta donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos, necesito hablar ahora antes de quedar más loca.

–¿A dónde van? –en mal momento se viene a aparecer Oliver, lo he estado evitando desde que regresé, en parte, por qué no sé qué decirle luego del beso que me plantó–

–Que te importa Laurent –responde Tomoyo de manera tajante, haciendo que este únicamente resople y siga su camino–

Espero algún día tener la entereza que tiene Tomoyo para mandar a volar a las personas molestas, para mi desgracia, no soy así, continuamos nuestro camino, hasta que llegamos al campo deportivo, no hay ni un alma por aquí, así que podré desahogarme con ella.

–Muy bien, habla ahora…

Comienzo a contarle lo que pasó con Oliver, el beso que me dio y sobre el encuentro que tuve con Eriol antes de irme de viaje, la cara de Tomoyo es de sorpresa, aunque luego pasa a una cara llena de malicia, estoy segura que usará lo que sabe en contra de Oliver.

Luego, le cuento lo que pasó en Tomoeda, lo del descaro de mi abuelo al llegar y exigir que me haga cargo del negocio de la familia, aunque claro, le tuve que explicar todo el pasado de mis papás y cómo mi abuelo simplemente pasó de nosotros durante mucho tiempo.

–¡Entonces tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar! –dice gritando– Sakura, la compañía Amamiya se ha ido expandiendo por todo Japón, deberías de hacerte cargo desde ya.

No era el tipo de apoyo que esperaba por su parte, ¿es que acaso no escuchó la parte en la que ese señor nos hizo a un lado?

–Tommy, ese negocio no es mío, seré una Amamiya, pero antes que eso soy una Kinomoto, no me haré cargo de eso –respondo con convicción–

–Como digas, pero es más que obvio que no estás en la luna por un beso con Oliver o por lo de tu abuelo –me mira enarcando una ceja– habla ya –exige–

–Creo que me estoy enamorando de Shaoran –suelto sin filtros y sin pensarlo, es raro expresarlo–

Tomoyo se queda en silencio, no dice nada, no hace preguntas, nuevamente, no es la reacción que esperaba de ella, pero es algo que tiene, puede ser tan impredecible en cuanto a sus cambios de ánimo o sus reacciones.

–¿Al que te ayuda a seducir a Eriol Hiragizawa? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–Bueno, aquí va otra parte… –respiro hondo antes de continuar– tal vez Eriol no es lo que imaginé, un simple cambio y enterarse que tengo novio fue un detonante para que me coquetee descaradamente, al punto de hacerme comentarios indecorosos –de solo recordarlo se me revuelve el estómago– Además, Shaoran ya no me ayuda a seducir a nadie, quedamos como amigos.

Le cuento todo sobre el día del super, la manera en la que me sentí con él, nada de lo que me hubiese gustado sentir, además está su comentario fuera de lugar.

–¿Por qué crees estar enamorándote de Shaoran? Puede que nada más estés confundida…

Sopeso la opción de Tomoyo, ¿será solo eso? Pero todo es diferente cuando está a mi lado, cuando converso con él, aunque claro, estas dos últimas semanas lo he estado evitando a toda costa.

–Estoy confundida, jamás creí que algo así me llegara a pasar –me recargo en una pared, me siento agotada mentalmente, no sé que hacer–

–Las cosas fluirán en donde deban de fluir, siempre te lo he dicho, además, tienes a Oliver como comodín, ¿qué tal si lo usas para saber qué siente por ti Shaoran? –su mirada perversa vuelve a hacer acto de presencia–

–No Tommy, no voy a jugar así con él, sé que Oliver es un engreído, pero no por eso lo usaré –y como he dicho, soy toda una blandengue–

–Sería divertido, deberías de pensártelo, yo lo haría –comenta mientras finge quitarse una pelusa de su ropa–

Niego con la cabeza, no caeré tan bajo, decido finalizar mi terapia, ambas nos dirigimos a la última clase del día, aún tengo que concretar algunas cosas con el profesor Terada, por lo que el caso de mis sentimientos, tendrán que esperar, igual y solo me estoy confundiendo tal y como hice con lo que decía sentir por Eriol.

_"Sí, eso debe de ser, una simple confusión que se me pasará marcando una distancia entre Shaoran y yo"_ pienso para mí misma, lo sé, parezco loca, pero cualquiera lo estaría estando en mi situación.

La clase acaba, la profesora nos pide el avance del proyecto, siempre que pasamos, nos dice que somos los que más adelantados vamos, las correcciones que nos hace son mínimas y es por eso que podemos continuar con tranquilidad, lograr que las ideas de tres personas completamente diferentes congenien ha sido un reto, pero lo logramos.

–Entonces el sábado lo concluiremos para que ya nos quitemos este pendiente –sentencia Tomoyo–

–Bien, llevaré más ideas para poder englobarlas…

Ambos se enfrascan en una charla sobre el trabajo mientras que yo, sigo dándole vueltas a mi confusión, al punto que no me doy cuenta que Tomoyo se marcha, dejándonos solos a Oliver y a mí, seguramente lo hizo con intenciones maliciosas.

–¿Te llevo a la cafetería? –lo observo detenidamente por primera vez, es guapo, se parece a James, es rubio, buen cuerpo, a excepción de los ojos, James los tiene azules, Oliver los tiene verde, James se parece mucho a su mamá, a la cual he visto en contadas ocasiones, mientras que Oliver se parece demasiado a su padre– ¿Sakura?

–Disculpa, tengo que hablar unas cosas con el profesor Terada, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento –declino cortésmente su oferta o eso es lo que creo–

–Te espero, no tengo prisa…

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué está insistiendo? Le sonrío amablemente, no sé qué más hacer.

–De acuerdo, te veo en la salida… –accedo–

–Bien, te estaré esperando.

Solo espero que él no malinterprete la situación, ya me encargaré de dejarle en claro que no puedo ofrecerle nada, no mientras ni yo misma me comprenda, camino por los pasillos de la universidad, hasta encontrar al profesor Terada, llevo días tratando de explicarle que necesito que me avise con demasiada anticipación para el trabajo de presentadora, al principio lo estuvo haciendo pero ahora me avisa un par de horas antes y me he estado metiendo en problemas con el trabajo de mesera.

–Solo necesito que me avise con dos o tres días antes, así puedo buscar quién me cubra en mi otro empleo –termino de explicarle–

–Lo entiendo, pero ya te he dicho que los productores están dispuestos a que te quedes fija, por eso te están haciendo varios llamados, la sección que presentas tiene demasiada popularidad, sería bueno que dejaras tu otro empleo –yo sé que lo que dice suena atractivo, tener un empleo fijo referente a lo que estoy estudiando es estupendo, creo que es el sueño de cualquiera, pero no sé si esté preparada para algo como eso–

–Prefiero seguir siendo eventual, pero que me avisen con anticipación, no quiero dejar mi trabajo.

–Sakura, como presentadora ganarás más que lo que ganas como mesera, además, es un punto extra para tu currículum…

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, efectivamente, el profesor tiene toda la razón, poner en el currículum que soy presentadora fija me serviría mucho más que poner que trabajo de mesera, pero, me he acostumbrado mucho a mi trabajo es por eso que no quiero dejarlo.

Sin pensarlo más, acepto, el profesor Terada rápidamente saca su móvil y comienza a hacer unas llamadas, entre todo lo que hace, me dice que tengo una semana para renunciar a mi empleo, pero ¿es eso lo que en verdad quiero?

Camino sin darme cuenta por donde paso o con quien choco, amo mi carrera, pero ser presentadora del programa Tokio News no es lo que me apasiona, lo único que quiero es escribir notas en el periódico o en una revista, claro que, ser la presentadora podría ayudarme a conseguir eso.

–¿Todo bien?

No es la voz que me hubiese gustado escuchar y tampoco los brazos que me hubiesen gustado sentir, sin embargo, como acto reflejo me acerco hasta Oliver y lo abrazo, necesito ese contacto, aunque sea de él.

**Alooooo cerecitos! Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo, todo un mix de emociones de pobre Sakura, ¿tendrá razón Tomoyo y solo se está confundiendo? Poco a poco lo averiguarán. Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo les daré un infarto, jajajaja okno, no es cierto no les haré Spoiler. **

**Hoy no habrá capítulo especial porque no lo hice, me he dedicado al 100% a avanzarle a esta historia, así que como regalo de cumpleaños para nuestra querida Sakura subí este capítulo :D **

**AHHHH se me olvidaba, Mañana es cumple de Antonella Tempporetti (no sé si esté bien escrito) por lo que te deseo anticipadamente un muy Feliz Feliz Cumpleaños! capítulo dedicado a ti y a Sakura ;) **

**Espero sus comentarios, un beso y hasta la siguiente actualización. **

**Muaaaaa. **


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

–¿Ocurrió algo? Sakura, háblame.

Suena preocupado, ¿por qué se preocupa? Después de un instante decido apartarme de él, he caído en un momento de vulnerabilidad, le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

–No pasa nada, solo… –me quedo en silencio– creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar la cafetería.

Su rostro refleja asombro, ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy contando, nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

–Ya veo, haces un gran trabajo como presentadora, es obvio que te quieran con ellos –responde para mi sorpresa–

–¿Ves el programa? –esto sí, no me lo esperaba–

–Solo porque estás tú –responde y es que mi boca debe de estar llegando al piso en este momento– anda, vamos que llegarás tarde.

Dejando a un lado su parte molesta, Oliver es un buen chico, tal vez y solo tal vez si él se hubiese comportado así conmigo desde un principio, tendríamos una linda amistad desde hace tiempo, pero no, su cambio también llegó a raíz de que Shaoran modificó mi vestimenta, lo cual quiere decir que Oliver es igual que todos, únicamente se fijan en el exterior.

Llegamos a la cafetería, todos nos miran como bicho raro, y es que es sumamente extraño vernos juntos, siempre lo he ignorado desde que tengo uso de memoria ya que no me agrada o no me agradaba más bien, James es uno de los primeros en acercarse a nosotros, imagino que es para saber qué es lo que está pasando.

–Hola petit chat, ¿qué tal tú día? –pregunta mientras nos mira alternadamente a Oliver y a mí–

–Como siempre, ¿el señor Laurent está aquí? –cambio hábilmente el rumbo de la conversación–

–Debe de llegar en una hora, ¿necesitas algo? –ahora se nota preocupado, frunzo un poco su entrecejo–

–Solo necesito hablar con él, luego te cuento –paso de ambos y me voy a la parte trasera para poder cambiarme la ropa–

No sé cómo le diré al señor Laurent que me iré de la cafetería, he estado aquí desde que inicié la carrera, me siento cómoda con este trabajo, por más que le doy vueltas al asunto, no me siento muy cómoda dejando esto por algo relacionado con la carrera ¿puede que me haya equivocado en lo que estoy estudiando?

Aunque, puedo irme por un año y tal vez volver más adelante, cuando haya encontrado algo en el periódico local o en alguna revista, sí, eso es lo que haré, tomar el trabajo de presentadora por un año, así me servirá para mi currículum, luego iré en busca de lo que verdad me apasiona.

Las horas pasan y el señor Laurent no se aparece, no quiero postergar más esto, quiero comentarle de una vez antes de poder arrepentirme de mi plan, y es que le he estado dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, no sé si sea lo correcto ¡Por qué soy tan indecisa!

–Kinomoto, me dijo James que quieres hablar conmigo –su acento es una mezcla de los dos idiomas que habla, suena gracioso–

Me acerco hasta a él, es ahora o nunca, respiro hondo antes de poder explicarle.

–Esta será mi última semana en la cafetería… –comienzo a decir– no espero nada, solo quería avisarle y…

Para mi sorpresa, el señor Laurent me hace callar, sus facciones están relajadas, por primera vez lo veo en ese estado, normalmente es demasiado frio y distante con sus facciones endurecidas.

–Entiendo, supe desde el inicio que no estarías aquí para siempre, solo espero que tu decisión sea por algo bueno –comenta– de todas las meseras que tuve, tú eres una de las mejores, claro que tú y la cafetera jamás congeniaron y está el hecho de que mis hijos te estiman y eso es mucho decir –ambos sonreímos– al final de la semana tendré listo tu finiquito.

–Gracias…

Siento un nudo en el estómago y no es por falta de comida, simplemente creo que mi vida está dando demasiados cambios, y apenas estamos entrando en el tercer mes del año, han pasado dos meses desde que lo conocí y mi mundo se puso patas arriba, ¡Dos meses! Se supone que ayudaría a Shaoran en dos meses, puede que por esa razón haya estado insistiendo con los mensajes y llamadas.

Me apresuro a cambiarme la ropa y a leer sus mensajes, tan solo me pregunta si estoy bien y por qué no le respondo las llamadas, no menciona nada de mi compromiso con él, aunque le haya dicho que ya no quería las clases de seducción, no quita que él hizo un trato conmigo y debo de cumplir mi parte, porque después de todo, él me ha ayudado en este tiempo.

Encuentro su número en mi lista de contactos y pulso el botón para hacer la llamada, uno, dos, tres, cuatro timbres y nada, no responde, después de sexto timbre me manda a buzón, lo intento de nuevo y tengo el mismo resultado, intento con un mensaje, puede que este si me lo responda.

**Yo – 22:09**_ "Hola, ¿estás ocupado?"_

No me salgo del chat, de repente aparece en línea, ha leído mi mensaje, espero pacientemente a que aparezca que está "escribiendo", pero no aparece, simplemente me ha dejado en visto.

Sé que me lo merezco por todo este tiempo que lo he estado evitando, pero es que no sé cómo actuar frente a él, no después de haber dicho en voz alta lo que creo estar sintiendo, una cosa es pensarlo y otra cosa es escucharlo fuera de mis pensamientos, ¿debería de ser sincera con él?

–¿Hoy no vendrá tú novio por ti? –giro sobre mis talones, Oliver está cerrando la cafetería, pensé que se había marchado–

–No necesito que vengan por mí –guardo mi móvil y comienzo a caminar, el lado molesto de Oliver está emergiendo de nuevo y no estoy para soportarlo–

–Te puedo llevar, es tarde para que te vayas solas…

Lo pienso un momento, la parada del bus está a unas cuadras, siempre hay personas y no es un peligro caminar ahí, que Oliver me lleve es abusar de él, por más que se haya ofrecido, siento que lo estoy usando y es algo que no deseo.

Mientras debato eso internamente, un auto negro con vidrios polarizados aparece frente a la cafetería ¡Desde cuando pasan estas cosas cerca de la cafetería! La puerta del chofer se abre y aparece un hombre robusto con aspecto de matón, quien sin decir nada camina hasta la puerta que está en la banqueta para abrirla y en su interior aparece a la última persona que quisiera ver en estos momentos.

–Cerezo, es tarde para que andes sola…

No me muevo, prefiero mil veces irme con Oliver que pasar tiempo con el abuelo ¡Qué demonios hace aquí! Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo dio conmigo? No le respondo, no me apetece cruzar palabra con él.

–¿Lo conoces? –pregunta Oliver poniéndose delante de mí, como si me estuviese ¿protegiendo? –

–Soy su abuelo, Masaki Amamiya –se presenta, siento que la palabra abuelo sale sobrando, no lo considero como tal y no creo hacerlo– y usted jovencito ¿Quién es?

–Oliver Laurent, estudio con su nieta –se presenta–

–Yo la llevaré a casa, gracias por cuidarla –no me da tiempo de protestar, me sujeta del brazo y me hace entrar al auto, esto podría catalogarse como un secuestro, lo peor del caso es que Oliver no hace nada, simplemente se queda parado–

El auto se pone en marcha, no dice nada y yo tampoco hago el intento por sacarle plática, creí haber sido clara en Tomoeda, para mi sorpresa, el auto se detiene enfrente de mi edificio, después de todo, ha usado sus recursos para encontrarme y no es bueno, no quiero estar bajo su radar.

–Mañana habrá una velada importante para la compañía Amamiya, me gustaría que asistas para presentarte –suelta de repente–

¿Es que acaso este señor no entiende las negativas? Creo conocer a otro que es igual que él, aunque claro, esa otra persona es más de mi agrado que mi propio abuelo.

–No iré a ningún lado, tengo demasiado que hacer como para ir a fiestas –respondo molesta, me enoja que no tome a consideración mi opinión–

–Tus padres y tu hermano estarán ahí, Sakura, sé que he actuado mal, y me arrepiento, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, aunque sí puedo modificar el presente.

–Que fácil es para usted hacer eso –respondo sarcástica– no entiendo como es que mi mamá lo puede aceptar tan fácilmente después de todo lo que ha hecho, le cerró todas las puertas –comento de lo más tranquila–

–La hice fuerte, de haberla solapado su capricho, ella no tuviese la vida que tiene y tampoco estaría con quien quiere, no habría aprendido a valorar a la persona que está a su lado –responde–

¡Y es como para darle dos o hasta diez cachetadas! ¿cómo se atreve a pensar eso de mi mamá? Ella es fuerte y capaz de todo, no es como la está pintando, esto es caer bajo.

–Pues yo no quiero ser fuerte, me gusta mi vida, consígase otra nieta…

Nada más termino de decir eso, abro la puerta para poder bajar, creo que es mi límite para soportar a este anciano, ¡quién demonios se ha creído!

–La velada es mañana las nueve de la noche en el hotel Mengxiang el que está en el centro de Tokio…

–No me interesa –respondo tajante, quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas–

–Ese jovencito con el que te estás involucrando te está cambiando demasiado, ¿no te da curiosidad de conocerlo más?

–Conozco a Oliver lo necesario y él no me ha cambiado para nada –digo mientras me cruzo de brazos–

–No hablo de él, ¿Te suena el nombre de "Shaoran Li"?

Esto definitivamente es el colmo de los colmos, ¿cómo demonios sabe de él si ni mis padres están enterados?

–Deberías tener cuidado con quien te involucras, él no te conviene –dice mientras me entrega una carpeta– aquí puedes saber todo sobre él.

Miro la carpeta de color crema que me extiende, si quiero saber de Shaoran pero no de esta manera, además, no puedo confiar en lo que este señor me esté diciendo.

–¡Deje de investigar de mi vida! ¡No tiene ningún derecho de investigar a nadie!

Estoy enojada por su manera de actuar, primero averigua mi ubicación y ahora me entrega una carpeta cuyo contenido es información de Shaoran.

–Te aseguro que él no se ofendió cuando recibió una carpeta con toda tú información, además, estoy cuidando de ti, deberías de saber con qué clase de persona te estás involucrando –comenta tranquilo–

Un auto hace que la conversación se vea interrumpida, para mi sorpresa son mis papás quienes aparecen, lo último que me faltaba, sigo sin comprender por qué lo aceptan, aunque digan que respetan mi decisión, están actuando a favor de ese señor.

–Sakura…

Me doy la vuelta, ha sido demasiado el espectáculo que ha presenciado el portero del edificio, camino hasta las escaleras y escucho los pasos de más personas que me siguen hasta a mi departamento.

Apenas entro ellos hacen lo mismo, algo me dice que esta será una larga noche, y eso no es lo que me perturba, lo que más me perturba es que las palabras del señor que dice ser mi abuelo están retumbando en mi cabeza, ¿qué pudo haber investigado de Shaoran que le hace pensar eso de él?

–Hija, tu abuelo solo quiere que tú te involucres en el medio, conocer gente es parte de eso –explica mamá– si yo pude perdonarlo, tú también puedes hacerlo, él no te hizo nada a ti.

–¡No! Él se está metiendo en donde no lo llaman, si tanto les importa el mundo de las construcciones y bienes raíces, papá y tú podrían hacerse cargo, yo no quiero nada con eso –sentencio–

Silencio, tan solo tres pares de ojos me observan, la cabeza me comienza a doler, de buenas noticias paso a malas en un solo día, hago acopio del poco carácter que poseo.

–Quiero que se vayan ahora mismo de mi departamento –no grito, tan solo me acerco hasta la puerta y se las abro–

Uno a uno van saliendo, no me siento bien de estar echando a mis papás, pero llegaron como apoyo para el abuelo y no para mí, este último, antes de salir me deja la carpeta que dice tener información de Shaoran, una vez los tres salen, cierro de un portazo y me voy a la cama.

La alerta de un mensaje me hace levantarme, voy hasta mi bolso y comienzo a buscarlo.

**Shaoran Li – 23:00** _"Disculpa, no me dio tiempo de responderte"_

**Shaoran Li – 23:01** _"Se que es tarde, ¿podemos vernos?"_

¿Podemos vernos? Me acerco a la carpeta que dejó el abuelo ¿debería leer el contenido? No, es mejor hablar con Shaoran, que él me cuente.

**Yo – 23:05**_ "Mañana, tengo una hora antes de entrar a clases"_

**Shaoran Li – 23:06**_ "No, ahora"_

**Shaoran Li – 23:07** _"Solo estoy esperando a que me abras la puerta"_

Guardo la carpeta entre mis libros, me siento mal por tener algo así en casa, ¿cómo puedo indagar en su vida? Me apresuro a abrir la puerta, llevo días sin verlo, siento una emoción al tenerlo frente a mí.

Le doy paso para que entre, de pronto me da un poco de ansiedad, si está llegando puede que se haya topado al abuelo y a mis papás en el camino.

–Debí tirarte esa ropa –comenta–

Lo miro un momento, no parece molesto, tal vez no hubo tiempo de topárselos, ¿qué será lo malo que ha investigado mi abuelo de él? ¿será cierto que Shaoran me investigó? El dolor de cabeza se intensifica a cada momento, camino a la cocina y busco entre los cajones una pastilla que me pueda ayudar con el malestar.

–¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, dime ¿para qué necesitas verme? –voy directo al grano, para qué darle vueltas al asunto–

–Tenemos una conversación pendiente… me preguntabas por qué te necesito como acompañante –no puedo creer que todavía recuerde eso, ahora ni siquiera quiero saber, bueno sí, pero no sobre eso–

–En este momento tengo muchas más preguntas que son más importante que esa –comento mientras me trago la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones–

–Pregunta, prometo responderte todo…

Bueno, es ahora o nunca, mi corazón late desbocado, espero a que él se siente a mi lado, no sé como iniciar con este interrogatorio.

–¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme? No me conocías…

Se hace el silencio, me giro para mirarlo un momento, ¿acaso estará buscando la manera de mentirme? Todavía tengo el informe que me dejó el abuelo, sí Shaoran no habla, tendré que leerlo.

–Porque ese es mi trabajo, me dedico a ayudar a las personas, más que enseñarlas a seducir, me centro en ayudarles a ganar confianza consigo mismos –explica– además, Xiwang es mi compañía, la cree hace cinco años al llegar a Japón.

Él es el dueño, eso explica…. ¡Eso no me explica nada! Con mayor razón debería de encontrar la manera de ganar y no de perder, conmigo simplemente ha perdido el tiempo.

–¿Tú compañía? ¿Por eso nunca quieres hablar sobre el trabajo? –inquiero–

–Quería que me vieras normal, como un amigo –dice encogiéndose de hombros– además, tú tampoco has sido sincera conmigo –lo miro sin entender, y es que realmente no entiendo de qué habla– Parte de mi trabajo es investigar a las personas que hablan para pedir ayuda, tú no fuiste la excepción.

El abuelo acaba de ganar un punto, tuvo razón al decirme que Shaoran me ha investigado.

–¿Y qué averiguaste de mí? ¿Qué soy una Amamiya? –pregunto aún a sabiendas de la respuesta– ¿Eso importa?

–Sí, eso supe… y no, no importa, porque te aprendí a conocer, tú no tienes nada que ver con esa familia, eres diferente –no esperaba su respuesta, se ve relajado– tu abuelo ha ido a verme para que me aleje de ti, incluso me amenazó con mover todo a su alcance para que cierren mi negocio.

–¿Por qué me debería de alejar de ti? No creo que pueda cerrar tu negocio, si dices que lo tienes desde hace cinco años –comento–

–Porque no soy nadie desde que me vine a Japón, y lo que tengo ahora, ha sido con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios, renuncié a una vida de lujos y comodidades para estar aquí… –explica– a tú edad, yo ya cargaba con demasiadas responsabilidades, una de ellas era casarme con la hija de uno de los amigos de mis padres, esa unión haría que la dinastía Li y la de ella creciera, pero me escapé, yo no quería eso, además estaba enamorado…

Eso último me hace sentir una opresión en el pecho, ¿por qué de los que llego a sentir atracción no pueden responderme como quisiera?

–¿Y qué más?

–Le propuse huir y lo hicimos, llegamos a Japón sin nada ni nadie que nos pudiese ayudar, conseguí pequeños trabajos para solventarnos y más cuando supimos que esperábamos un bebé –eso me ha caído como un balde de agua helada– ella falleció mientras estaba en la labor de parto, me tuve que hacer cargo de un bebé sin ayuda, el comienzo fue difícil, me arriesgué en crear Xiwang, un amigo me ayudó consiguiendo a quienes necesitaban aprender a tenerse confianza, le llamé clases de seducción porque suena atractivo para muchos y creen estar buscando eso, poco a poco empecé a tener éxito.

–¿Y tú hijo? ¿Cómo has podido con él? –cuestiono, hubieron días que se la pasaba conmigo, comienzo a sentirme mal, pobre bebé–

–Como te dije, al principio fue difícil, empecé en un pequeño local en el centro de Tokio, cargaba pañalera y portabebé a todos lados, mi amigo me ayudó mucho cuando tenía que entrar en acción –dice con una sonrisa–

–¿Cómo le haces ahora? ¿En dónde lo dejas? –las dudas se siguen arremolinando en mi cabeza–

–Por las mañanas va a la escuela, en las tardes lo cuida una joven que me recomendaron, he buscado como salir adelante.

Proceso lo que me ha dicho, si hago cuentas, ¡su hijo ha de tener siete u ocho años! Ha sido muy valiente al salir adelante con él a pesar de sus circunstancias.

–¿Me dejarás conocer a tu hijo? Debes tener alguna foto en tu móvil –comento, no quiero indagar más en su pasado, al menos ya sé que no tiene esposa–

–Esperaba que te alejaras de mí, no que quisieras conocer a mi hijo –lo miro frunciendo el ceño–

–Te has ganado la vida honestamente, poco a poco fuiste teniendo lo que ahora tienes, ¿por qué querría alejarme de ti?

Y es que hacer ese análisis en voz alta me hizo entender lo que me dijo el abuelo, sin decirle nada, voy hacia mis libros y rescato la carpeta oculta, solo tiene dos hojas de información y tal y como supuse, el abuelo lo considera como poca cosa para mí, así como consideraba a papá, ahora sí que se ha pasado de la línea.

–¿A dónde necesitas que te acompañe y por qué? –dejo la carpeta en su sitio, me mira confundido, yo igual lo estaría por mi manera de actuar–

–Te dije que ella falleció y tengo un hijo en mis manos, mi familia estará en Japón, a pesar de todo, quiero demostrarles que mi vida ha sido mucho mejor desde que me alejé de ellos, tal vez la idea de presentarte como mi… ummm ¿esposa?

Me he quedado sin palabras, ha visto como soy, no podré llevar esa mentira a la realidad, mucho menos frente a sus padres.

–¿Por qué yo? Shaoran, no creo poder con eso.

–Porque eres especial, cuando hablaste sonabas en estado inconveniente –siento mis mejillas enrojecer, sí se dio cuenta– con mayor razón tuve que investigarte y más cuando hiciste el depósito, disculpa que lo diga, pero fue todo muy extraño, trato de proteger a todos los que trabajan para mí –explica, a estas alturas me gustaría ser un avestruz y poder enterrar mi cara en la tierra–

–¿E hiciste un trato con una borracha? –trato de ironizar con eso para apartar mi vergüenza–

–Te digo que te investigué, y parecías normal, no había dado con que eras una Amamiya hasta que se presentó tu abuelo a "encararme" –hace comillas con los dedos– además el día que te conocí sentí algo, siento algo por ti Sakura, pero no sé si sea amor.

¡Siente algo por mí! comienzo a sentir un regocijo en mi interior, amor o no, desperté un sentimiento en alguien, sin saberlo, seduje a mi maestro de seducción…

**Alooo cerecitos! Pues aquí tienen el capítulo, siento que he hecho toda una maraña de situaciones que no encuentro como solucionar (/-\\) ¿se esperaban las confesiones de Shaoran? ¡tiene un hijo! ¿qué creen que suceda en el siguiente capítulo? **

**Me ha estado dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza continuar con la maraña de situaciones que he creado que les juro que estoy a nada de tirar la toalla, si continuo es por ustedes y por mi amiga que anda detrás de mí y me da balonazos cada que le digo que lo dejaré jajajaja bueno ya no los da, pero está ahí para apoyarme cada que le digo que no puedo más. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar su comentario :) **

**un beso cerezos y mil gracias por continuar leyendo la historia :D **


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

El silencio se hace patente después de su confesión, a pesar de mi ropa enorme y de mi pésimo aspecto le llamé la atención a Shaoran, eso sigo sin creérmelo. A pesar de lo que me acaba de decir, no me siento capaz de expresar lo que él comenzó a remover en mí, una cosa es contarle a Tomoyo y otra muy diferente decirle a él.

–¿Y qué pretendes realmente al presentarme como tu esposa? –cambio el rumbo de la conversación, no quiero ilusionarme, claro que es demasiado tarde, ¡ya lo he hecho!–

–No lo sé Sakura, tal vez que vean que hay estabilidad en mi vida y que he podido lograr mucho sin ellos–dice mientras coloca uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja– dicen que los padres quieren ver a los hijos felices.

–¿Cuándo veremos a tus padres?

–Mañana, te hubiese dicho antes, pero no dabas señales de vida –se justifica–

No tengo mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de ser su esposa y la mamá de su hijo, además, lo que me ha dicho necesito procesarlo, son casi las dos de la mañana y seguimos en el sillón, algo me dice que no tendré ganas de ir a la universidad, y todavía tengo que ir al trabajo.

Un bostezo se me escapa, ha sido un día de muchas noticias y de poco tiempo para procesar cada una de ellas.

–Por cierto, ya tengo el trabajo fijo de presentadora –le cuento, un nuevo bostezo aparece–

–Creo que ha llegado la hora de irme y tú necesitas descansar, tendremos tiempo de platicar en la velada.

Y sin previo aviso, los labios de Shaoran impactan con los míos, tengo los ojos completamente abiertos, a diferencia del beso de Oliver, este no me cuesta nada responderlo.

–Quise hacer esto desde el primer día que te dejé –comenta mientras se aparta de mí– descansa.

Me quedo como boba mirando la puerta, ya se ha marchado y yo sigo sin moverme, poco a poco salgo de mi asombro y comienzo a saltar de felicidad, si me ha besado es por algo ¿no? Tomo a Spi entre mis brazos y lo uno a mi felicidad, el sueño se me ha ido.

Mi alarma comienza a sonar, son las siete de la mañana, sé que debo levantarme, pero he dormido tan poco que no tengo muchos ánimos de hacerlo, me estiro un poco en la cama, tengo un día complicado. Debo de presentarme a la televisora para ver mis horarios ahora que quedaré fija.

El tiempo apremia por lo que me levanto y voy rápido a darme una ducha, termino de arreglarme y me voy a la universidad, tengo mucho que contarle a Tomoyo y no sé si tengamos el tiempo para hacerlo.

Apenas entro al salón, el sonido de un mensaje se hace escuchar, el profesor me mira molesto y con todo derecho, llego tarde a su clase y mi móvil está sonando, pido disculpas mientras voy a mi lugar, pongo en silencio mi móvil y trato de prestar atención a lo que están explicando.

La clase concluye, ni siquiera espero que el profesor salga, tomo a Tomoyo del brazo y la llevo hasta la cafetería con dos objetivos, el primero; tengo hambre y el segundo es contarle a mi amiga lo que me ha pasado.

–¡Tommy, te hiciste las mechas! –exclamo al mirarla detalladamente–

–Hay Sakura, llevo así días y tú te acabas de dar cuenta –comenta entre risas– necesitas trabajar en tu despiste.

–Lo siento, soy una pésima amiga –digo tras suspirar– ¿algo más que tenga que saber?

–Conocí a alguien, he llegado a la teoría de que todos los que trabajan en Xiwang son unos bombones –abro la boca de la impresión, ¿escuché bien? –

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Llamé por curiosidad y me agendaron una cita con un hombre que ¡por los cielos! Sakura debes conocerlo, tiene un aire misterioso y te juro que me he quedado encantada, se llama Yue Tsukishiro.

–¿Por qué llamaste a Xiwang? Creo que tú me tienes que explicar demasiado –señalo a mi amiga con el sándwich que he comprado–

–Ya te dije que fue curiosidad, además ya le dije a Yue, así que nos mensajeamos de vez en cuando.

Perdida en mi mundo y mi amiga conoce a alguien, definitivamente debo de trabajar en mi despiste, he pasado por alto mucho de mi amiga y me hace sentir fatal, más porque ella siempre está para animarme.

–Bueno, ahora cuéntame, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

–Resumido… tengo el trabajo de presentadora, ayer renuncié a la cafetería y Shaoran me dijo que siente algo por mí, pero no sabe si es amor

El grito de Tomoyo me deja sorda y llama la atención de todos en la cafetería, espero a que su emoción se pase para destapar mis oídos.

–Sakura, son cosas buenas, ¡felicidades! Siempre he tenido fe en ti, hay que ir a celebrar en el bar –dice mientras enarca una ceja–

–Tendrá que ser otro día, hay más…

Una vez recupero su atención le cuento todo ya sin resumen de lo que pasó ayer, lo del abuelo que me está sacando de quicio, y sobre mis papás que están de acuerdo con él, eso aún sigo sin creerlo.

–Intenta darle por su lado, te quiere recuperar pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo.

–No es la manera, se puso a investigar a Shaoran esto no traerá nada bueno en mi vida –sentencio–

–Entonces deberías de hablar con tus papás, ellos deben de saber muy bien los motivos del actuar de tu abuelo –comenta– ¡Oh, mira! ¡Estás en la tv! –vuelve a gritar Tomoyo–

Muestran el comercial del noticiero en donde aparezco, ponen una foto mía como la nueva presentadora, lo que me recuerda que debo de presentarme a la televisora.

–Te ves fantástica, aunque no creo que a Shaoran le agrade verte con los lentes –inquiere mi amiga–

En mi defensa, ese día no encontraba los lentes de contacto y necesitaba mis lentes, además, no se me ven mal, me veo profesional al menos yo me siento profesional cuando los traigo puestos.

–Los lentes de contacto son molestos, será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente clase.

–¡Un par de meses y ya seremos libres! –vuelve a gritar, el día de hoy está demasiado eufórica, ¿será por el chico al que conoció?–

El profesor Terada suspende su clase para poder acompañarme a la televisora, me explican que seré una de las imágenes principales del noticiero algo que no creí tener, pero está sucediendo, el lunes iniciaré esa nueva etapa y tengo los nervios a flote.

–Perfecto, Sakura simplemente tendrás que leer lo que tendrás en la tableta, tal y como lo has hecho las veces que te has presentado –me explica el productor– lo más importante, recuerda tener un poco de soltura, ahora que estarás fija uno que otro chiste sería bueno, para que se vea el trabajo en equipo.

–Haré todo lo posible por desempeñarme bien –digo más para mí que para los que me están escuchando–

–La vestimenta se te proporcionará aquí, así como el arreglo de cabello y maquillaje, solo debes de presentarte dos horas antes, así que te necesitamos aquí a las seis, para que a las ocho te puedas presentar.

Asiento como los muñequitos que mueven la cabeza cuando los tocan, no sé qué más hacer, al fin termina la pequeña reunión y tengo el tiempo de revisar los mensajes, desde que entré a clases no los he leído, tengo mensajes de mamá, Touya, papá, un número desconocido y de Shaoran.

Les contesto a mi familia, el número desconocido resulta ser del abuelo y por último los mensajes de Shaoran, es más fácil una llamada a esperar que me responda, por lo que busco su número entre mis contactos y le llamo.

–Hola, ¿pasa algo? –pregunta apenas responde–

–No, leí tus mensajes… ¿en dónde nos veremos y qué debo de ponerme? –estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que conoceré a sus padres cuando no somos nada–

–Apenas me desocupe te mando un mensaje, trata de relajarte.

Lo dice tan tranquilo, a lo lejos comienzo a ver mi edificio, presiono mi móvil con mi hombro para continuar con la llamada mientras busco en mi mochila las llaves, tengo todo hecho un caos.

–Lo intentaré, estaré esperando tu mensaje –respondo tras unos segundos–

–Bien, hasta entonces…

La llamada se finaliza, aparto mi móvil de mi oreja para poder tener una posición más cómoda para encontrar mis llaves, Seung me ve pasar y me saluda, siempre amable a cualquier hora del día.

Al fin encuentro mis llaves, subo las escaleras hasta mi departamento, tal vez ahora pueda cambiarme a un edificio que si tenga elevador, o al menos tratar de redecorar el que tengo ahora.

–Al fin llegas, ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes?

Cuando creí que mi día mejoraría se tiene que aparecer él, resoplo lo suficiente como para desacomodar mi flequillo, no me tomo la molestia por responderle, camino hasta la puerta e inserto la llave, una vez dentro, hago como si no estuviese.

–Sakura, hablo en serio cuando te digo que quiero que estés involucrada en la compañía –y dale con lo mismo ¿acaso no se cansa? –

–Tengo otros intereses…

–Lo sé, te he visto en la televisión, renunciar a tener un cargo superior por presentar noticias, ¡no estás pensando con objetividad! –reclama–

–Estar en bienes raíces y construcción no es lo mío, tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo continuar con esta plática.

–Te vine a buscar para llevarte conmigo, no para platicar, quieras o no irás conmigo a la velada –sentencia–

Respiro hondo en más de una ocasión, hago acopio de toda la serenidad que me es permitida, pero no puedo, este señor me saca de mis casillas.

–No iré a ningún lado con usted, vaya con mis padres –me dirijo a la puerta y la señalo para que entienda el mensaje–

–Tu madre se mostró más comprensiva y es a ella a la que le hice más daño con mis actos –dice antes de salirse–

No le respondo, simplemente cierro la puerta, mi mamá lo habrá perdonado pero yo no y menos con la investigación que hizo sobre Shaoran para luego decirme que no me conviene, él no sabe lo que me conviene.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo para cambiarme la ropa por algo más cómodo un pequeño camisón que me sirve para dormir, ¡adiós al sostén! Es una prenda incómoda y más cuando se siente tanta tensión como ahora estoy sintiendo, una vez cómoda me recuesto un rato, sé que debería de bañarme antes de que llame Shaoran, pero quiero descansar, me lo merezco.

Mis ojos comienzan a pesar, el ronroneo de Spi solo me adormece cada vez más, entre sueños escucho que tocan la puerta, más no hago caso, está más cómoda mi cama, después de un buen rato, los golpes cesan, al menos podré descansar a gusto o eso es lo que creí, mi móvil comienza a sonar, ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!

De mala gana me levanto y agarro el objeto que no me está dejando dormir, en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Shaoran, ahora sé a quién matar.

–Estoy en la puerta de tu departamento…

Es lo único que escucho y finalizo la llamada, ¡Adiós a mi descanso! Le quito el seguro a la puerta y lo dejo pasar, estoy frente a él, más no dice nada, su mirada se pasea por todo mi cuerpo, ¿qué está mirando? Bajo un poco la mirada ¡Demonios! ¡Estoy en pijama! El pánico crece en mí, corro hacia la cama y me tapo con la sábana, ahora sí que he despertado.

–¡No me veas!

Y tan pronto hoy que se me ocurre quitarme el sostén, sigo pensando que alguien me quiere poner en vergüenza.

–No lo hago… –Shaoran se cubre los ojos con sus manos–

–Yo… me iré a dar un baño, no tardo –le informo antes de correr a esa dirección–

¡Que vergüenza! Me salvé de que conociera mi ropa interior y ahora resulta que me ha visto sin sostén y con un camisón que transparenta, no sé si pueda verlo a la cara después de esto.

Me tomo mi tiempo en el baño, para continuar el remate del mal día ¡Me ha bajado! En verdad ahora quisiera que se abriera la tierra y que me tragara completa y yo que creí que hoy sería un día bueno.

_"Tranquila Sakura, actúa como si nada hubiese pasado"_ me voy mentalizando mientras seco mi cuerpo con la toalla, es muy sencillo mentalizarme, lo difícil es actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Salgo del baño con un short y una blusa sencilla de tiras, Shaoran se encuentra en el sillón jugando con Spi, me acerco vacilando hacia él.

–Hola –digo tímida–

–Al fin sales, vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien…

Yo preocupándome y él tan tranquilo, claro que a la que vio en pijama es a mí ¿cómo dormirá Shaoran? ¿Por qué quiero saberlo? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero vamos, el gato murió sabiendo lo que quería saber ¿no?

–Debería de arreglarme para la ocasión, no creo estar presentable como estoy –lo miro ceñuda, él solo me dedica una media sonrisa–

–No son a mis padres, ven, nos está esperando…

Tomo mis llaves y me dejo guiar por él, llegamos hasta su auto, no hay nadie dentro ¿me estará jugando una broma?

–Sube, no está aquí –comenta como leyendo mis pensamientos–

Hago lo que dice, el camino lo hacemos en silencio, pronto llegamos a la privada en donde vive Tomoyo, recuerdo que él me dijo que vive aquí también, el vigilante nos deja pasar, observo atentamente el camino, ya hemos pasado la casa de Tomoyo y él continua avanzando.

Al fin se detiene en una casa apartada del resto, el terreno es enorme pero la casa no lo es tanto, es demasiado diferente a las demás. Shaoran se detiene y me ayuda a bajar del auto.

–¿Sorprendida? Cuando pude compré la casa que estuvo junto a la mía y la derrumbé, algún día quiero ocupar ese espacio, por ahora el jardín es más apropiado –me explica–

–Pudiste haber comprado algún terreno en las afueras de Tokio, ¿por qué en una privada? –cuestiono–

–Seguridad, nadie puede entrar aquí sin autorización –toma de mi mano y me jala hacia él– ven, por aquí está.

No me suelta en ningún momento, entramos juntos a su casa, un espacio amplio con poca decoración, los muebles son todos en un tono oscuro, una televisión que ocupa una pared entera, podría haber mucha luz natural si tan solo apartara las cortinas.

Llegamos hasta un pasillo, la casa es de una sola planta y es bastante amplia algo que no aparenta a simple vista, tiene la misma disposición que la casa de Tomoyo, al final del pasillo, hay dos puertas una frente a otra, Shaoran abre una y frente a mí tengo una habitación que se podría decir que es infantil, aunque no lo aparenta, las paredes son blancas, tiene una cama individual que es lo único que le da color a este espacio con las sábanas en diferentes tonalidades de verde, hay un escritorio frente a una de las ventanas, estantes con libros y juguetes, todo muy bien ordenado.

Me adentro un poco en ese espacio, parece la habitación de un adolescente ¿me habré equivocado con la edad del hijo? Me acerco al escritorio, hay un libro de matemáticas abierto, hojeo un poco, no me da ninguna pista.

–¡Papá! –se escucha de repente, enseguida me sobresalto–

–Qianj, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien –me doy la vuelta muy lentamente para ver a un niño de estatura media, cabello castaño e igual de alborotado que su papá, sus ojos son grises, supongo que son cortesía de la mamá–

–¿Quién es esta y qué hace en mi habitación? –vaya con el carácter de este pequeño, me voy acercando hasta Shaoran–

–No seas grosero –lo reprende Shaoran– él es mi hijo, Qianj Li –me lo presenta–

–Mucho gusto Qianj, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto –trato de acortar la distancia entre ambos para saludarlo, más él se hace hacia atrás, no parece nada contento con mi presencia–

No sé si soy yo o en esta habitación se comienza a sentir la tensión, el pequeño no me pasa y me lo hace entender con la mirada, si es así a esta edad no me lo quiero imaginar cuando entre a la adolescencia.

El niño y Shaoran comienzan a hablar en otro idioma el cual no entiendo para nada, más que hablar parecen estar manteniendo una discusión de la cual no soy partícipe porque no sé nada de lo que dicen, pero por las expresiones del pequeño creo que todo gira entorno a mi presencia.

Al final, Qianj se sale de su propia habitación azotando sus pies en señal de su mal genio, Shaoran por su parte, se pasa varias veces los dedos por su cabello desordenado, creo que no ha sido una muy buena idea haber venido a su casa.

–Lo siento, Qianj no suele ser así –se le ve incómodo– he cancelado la reunión con mis padres… –estoy segura que mi cara muestra confusión– además, no te debo de involucrar en mis problemas y…

–Espera, creí que teníamos un trato y yo decidí ayudarte ¿por qué ahora estás cambiando de parecer? –me cruzo de brazos–

–Porque tu abuelo tiene razón, no debo de meterte en mis problemas, jamás debí de acercarme a ti, todo fue un error…

Lo escucho y no lo creo, el que dijo que me enseñaría a seducir está aquí diciéndome que se arrepiente ¡y todo por mi abuelo! Acorto la distancia que hay entre nosotros.

–Mi abuelo no tiene razón en nada y tú estás muy equivocado al darle ese privilegio, como tú me dijiste en una ocasión, si esa es tú decisión, de acuerdo yo la acepto, si cambias de opinión ya tienes mi número solo que no esperes a que yo responda.

No espero a que diga nada, camino hacia la salida, siento que el aire me está faltando me duele lo que está pasando ¿por qué me duele? Porque lo que siento por Shaoran si es amor, no lo estoy confundiendo, a pesar de que han sido un par de meses de haberlo conocido, me enamoré de él sin planearlo y cuando mi objetivo era otro.

Nuevo plan, salir adelante y enseñarle al maestro lo buena alumna que soy, a partir de hoy, lo seduciré sin que se de cuenta, ¿cómo? Aún no lo sé, puesto que no terminé con las clases de seducción, pero creo tener quien me ayude y es ahí donde me dirigiré ahora.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar a mi destino, la casa de Tomoyo no está tan lejos que la de Shaoran y eso es lo que me ayudará a cumplir mi objetivo sin tener que llamarlo solo serán encuentro casuales en donde no tendremos interacción, una vez me dijo que hay que enseñar indiferencia, bueno, pues comenzaré por eso.

Apenas toco el timbre la sirvienta me lleva hasta donde se encuentra mi amiga, quien no está sola, un chico con cabello largo y plateado con un aire de chico malo se encuentra a su lado, intuyo que debe ser Yue.

–Sakura, no te esperaba –comenta mi amiga– él es Yue –dice tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo y acercarlo a mí– ella es mi mejor amiga.

–Mucho gusto, Tommy… necesito hablar contigo a solas.

–Bien, Yue nos vemos más tarde –el sujeto sin previo aviso la toma de la cintura y posee su boca como si de eso dependiera su vida, ahora entiendo por qué trabaja con Shaoran–

–Nos vemos muñeca…

Es lo último que dice antes de marcharse, miro a Tomoyo mientras niego con la cabeza, si yo conozco a Shaoran cerca de dos meses y lo más que hemos tenido es un solo beso, que por cierto fue hasta hace poco y ella con poco tiempo de conocer a Yue ya se lo devora, definitivamente, ella será una gran aleada en lo que pienso hacer…

**Alooo cerecitos! Pues aquí les traigo la actualización ¿qué les ha parecido? Está muy disfuncional esta historia, ya verán por qué se los digo en los siguientes capítulos jajajaja. En fin... ¿Se esperaban que el hijo de Shaoran ya hablara o esperaban un bebé? xD La verdad es que ha sido un reto con esta, la cuarentena en vez de ayudar a que fluyan las ideas me bloquea más (/-\\) pero aquí sigo y por lo menos intentaré acabar con esto que he comenzado :D **

**A propósito muchas felicidades a Nenu Flores quien cumplirá (no sé cuántos años) el día jueves 16 de abril, adelanto felicitación por si se me olvida en la página (/-\\)**

**No olviden dejar sus bellísimos comentarios para saber si les gusta, disgusta o me dejo de dedicar a esto jajajaja**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...**

–... hay algo más que necesitamos… –dice lentamente, como estudiando mi reacción–

–¿Qué? Creí que esto era todo.

–Un novio...

–Cero ropa grande, ahora sí sabrás lo que es vestir sexy –afirma con una gran sonrisa–

–Tú serás más beneficiada con todo esto –comento tras dejar mi bolso a un lado– seré tu muñeca.

–Tú también ganarás, o me dejo de llamar Tomoyo Daidouji.

**Pom pom pooooommmmm un pequeño avance para no revelar todo el capítulo, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡Felicidades! Puede que la siguiente actualización sea el viernes, aún trabajo en ello,será sorpresa... **

**Un beso! **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Le voy contando mi plan a Tomoyo, lo que pretendo hacer, en varias ocasiones me pregunta en dónde ha quedado su amiga, y ni yo misma sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo que sí sé, es que estoy cansada de ser siempre invisible, también que mi abuelo se esté metiendo en mi vida.

–Quiere que me haga cargo de la compañía, lo haré y no le gustará para nada mi desempeño –sentencio–

–Creo que te meterás en problemas, pero… –se queda en silencio un momento– ¡Me encanta! Cuenta conmigo en todo.

No esperaba menos de mi amiga, nos fundimos en un abrazo, aún queda mucho por hacer, esto tan solo fue el inicio, lo que se viene no le gustará al abuelo y en cuanto a Shaoran, sé que lo podré tener cuando yo quiera, lo volveré loco, lo seduciré hasta que se de cuenta que nada de lo que le haya dicho mi abuelo es cierto, él jamás tendrá razón en nada.

–Tú ropa tendrá que cambiar mucho más –asevera mi amiga mientras me toma del brazo y comienza a jalarme–

Llegamos hasta su habitación en donde me tumba en la cama mientras saca un sinfín de ropa, veo volar cada prenda hacia a mí, ropa que no es para nada mi estilo, las voy revisando una a una pero no me agrada para nada, aunque claro, no me tiene que agradar es solo por mi plan de seducción.

–Todo esto será parte de tu nuevo look, así que te llevaré a tu departamento para que nos deshagamos de lo viejo –sentencia–

–No es para tanto, no te dejaré tirar mi ropa.

Tomoyo solo sonríe, conozco esa sonrisa que me dedica, sé que de alguna manera ella terminará saliéndose con la suya, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?

–¿Cómo le harás con tu abuelo? A menos que estés dispuesta a ponerlo en la bancarrota, no veo de qué otra manera podrías librarte de él –comenta Tomoyo mientras va metiendo la ropa en la maleta–

–Aún no sé, solo quiero enseñarle que no puede estarse metiendo en mi vida –suspiro tras decir lo anterior– sabes, en otro momento tal vez lo hubiese pasado, pero ahora no, él está interfiriendo con mi vida.

–Lo que te tiene así fue lo que te dijo Shaoran, en verdad estás enamorada de él –me toma de las manos– hay algo más que necesitamos… –dice lentamente, como estudiando mi reacción–

–¿Qué? Creí que esto era todo.

–Un novio, ese es el motivo por el cual comenzaste a llamar la atención de Eriol, porque Shaoran comenzó a presentarse como tú novio, suena tonto, pero a los hombres les gusta lo prohibido lo que saben que no podrán tener.

A pesar de su explicación sé muy bien hacia donde va esto, no hace falta que diga más, Tomoyo ya ha pensado en todo y es que no sé si esté dispuesta a ese paso, sería jugar con alguien.

–No será Oliver –digo con toda determinación–

–Saku, es perfecto para esto, él no tiene que fingir amor por ti, ya lo siente –confirma– yo lo convenceré.

–No Tomoyo, él no, puede darse a malos entendidos y es lo último que quiero en estos momentos, si voy a seducir al maestro de la seducción será sin novios falsos, olvídate de Oliver.

–Bien, no meteré a Oliver en esto –dice bufando–

Tuve que hacer que me lo prometiera como diez o más veces, no puedo confiar en ella en eso, con tal de ver sufrir a Oliver es capaz de lo que sea, pero no es el caso, no quiero que nadie sufra, tan solo conseguir la atención de mi único objetivo, aunque tal vez me pase igual que con Eriol y termine desencantándome de él o tal vez no.

Lo único que juega a mi favor es que él me confesó que siente algo por mí, sea lo que sea lo iré averiguando, porque de lo que si estoy segura es que al final del año sabré si aprendí a seducir.

Tomoyo me acompaña a casa junto con una maleta llena de la ropa que ha elegido para mí, no es necesario que la pruebe, somos de la misma talla, al llegar, se asegura de dejarme una que otra prenda de las que tengo y el resto la cambia por la que ella ha elegido para mí.

–Cero ropa grande, ahora sí sabrás lo que es vestir sexy –afirma con una gran sonrisa–

–Tú serás más beneficiada con todo esto –comento tras dejar mi bolso a un lado– seré tu muñeca.

–Tú también ganarás, o me dejo de llamar Tomoyo Daidouji.

–Tú deberías de trabajar para Shaoran, serías una estupenda maestra –aseguro– Por cierto, no le digas a Yue nada, puede comentarle a Shaoran y me llevará ventaja.

Platicamos un rato más sobre todo y nada, me pongo al día de sus planes, con todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo he descuidado mi amistad, eso no puede ser posible. Lo que me da vueltas en la cabeza es qué le pudo haber dicho el abuelo a Shaoran para que decidiera que no debe de involucrarme en sus cosas.

Una semana, ha pasado una semana demasiado pesada, no he sabido nada de Shaoran y no porque no esté llevando acabo mi plan, sino porque entre la universidad y el nuevo trabajo acabo tan muerta que no puedo llevar acabo lo que deseo, lo único que sí ha sido un cambio es mi ropa, ¿es sexy? Si, pero tampoco es que enseñe todo, sino que es más sofisticado, muy al estilo Tomoyo.

En la televisora les ha gustado mi cambio por lo que han decidido que use mi propia ropa y mis gafas no tengo porqué quitármelas, suelen decirme que parezco una bibliotecaria sexy lo cual me pone tan roja que me tienen que poner demasiada base de maquillaje para que no se me note.

–Sakura, estuviste perfecta como de costumbre, el profesor Terada tuvo razón al quererte aquí –comenta el productor–

–Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Son las diez de la noche y aún tengo que irme al departamento, lo único bueno es que no tengo trabajos pendientes, así que puedo llegar y dormirme hasta el día siguiente. Definitivamente, ser presentadora de noticias no es lo mío, tengo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para no tartamudear y, aunque sé que no tengo que ver más que a las cámaras que me indiquen, es incómodo.

Camino hasta la parada del bus, desde aquella conversación con el abuelo no he vuelto a saber nada de él, es como si supiera que le haré una mala jugada y por eso se esfumó, no lo sé, pero igual tampoco me importa, así puedo centrarme en mi único objetivo, en quien sueño cada noche.

–¿Te llevo? –escucho de repente, tengo la necesidad de correr, pero se me quita al ver al dueño de la voz–

–Oliver, ¿qué haces aquí? –siento mi corazón acelerado, y no por enamoramiento, sino por el susto–

–Trabajo por aquí –comenta mientras se lleva sus manos a sus bolsillos– vamos, es muy tarde para que estés aquí tu sola, tengo el auto aquí cerca.

Para ser sincera, no tenía idea que él trabajase, para mí siempre ha sido el chico que me molesta y nada más le importaba fastidiarme, pero claro, ha cambiado mucho últimamente, es más atento, cortés y se preocupa por mi bienestar lo cual me hace sentir en algunas ocasiones incómoda, porque Tomoyo me asegura que si lo acepto puedo llamar más la atención de cierto hombre que me trae soñando.

–Hay una vacante en la revista en donde trabajo, por si te interesa –comenta de repente– siempre haces escritos que llaman la atención.

–Gracias, ¿por qué lo haces? Siempre te la vivías molestándome –cuestiono, es ahora o nunca–

–No supe cómo llamar tu atención, sobre todo cuando entraste a trabajar en la cafetería de mi papá, te mostrabas cómoda hablando con James y a mí me ignorabas –dice sin dejar de mirar el camino– Se me hizo fácil ser un patán contigo, así al menos me dirigías la mirada o hablabas para quejarte.

–Pudiste tratar de ser amable –digo mientras miro por la ventana–

–Eso ya no importa, tienes novio y no me meteré en tu relación, me conformo con tu amistad.

El auto se detiene, se me hizo muy corto el camino, enfrente está el edificio en donde se encuentra mi departamento.

–¿Amigos? –pregunta mientras baja de su auto y me ayuda a bajar, algo que me recuerda a él, a Shaoran–

–Claro, amigos –confirmo mientras bajo con su ayuda– gracias por traerme.

–Para qué estamos los amigos –sonríe mientras me guiña un ojo– descansa _petit chat._

–Oliver, ¿qué significa eso? –recuerdo que James me ha llamado de esa manera, pero no le pregunté–

–¿_Petit chat_? –asiento– significa gatita… nos vemos.

Lo veo marcharse en su auto, ¿cuál será el afán de compararme con un gato? No tengo nada en relación a ellos, al menos no que yo esté consciente, por más que veo a Spi no veo una relación y eso que me la paso observándolo todo el tiempo, Spi es más activo mientras que yo soy muy perezosa, aunque claro, desde que entré a la televisora no he podido darme mis dormidas maratónicas y tampoco he tenido tiempo de quedarme dormida, últimamente estoy más pendiente de la alarma, algo que es demasiado extraño en mí.

–Vaya, la alumna ha superado las expectativas del maestro –escucho detrás de mí– hola Sakura.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, ¿lo podrá escuchar? Espero que no, giro sobre mis talones para toparme frente a frente con Shaoran, con sus mangas arremangadas y el chaleco abierto se ve condenadamente bien.

–¿Se te perdió algo? –pregunto tras recuperarme de la impresión, indiferencia, me dijo que debo de mostrar indiferencia de vez en cuando–

–No me diste tiempo de aclarar las cosas, tan solo te marchaste.

–Le diste la razón a una persona que hasta ahora viene a tratar de ejercer su papel en mi vida, por como lo veo, no hay nada que aclarar, buenas noches –paso de él, camino rumbo a las escaleras–

No puedo continuar avanzando, su mano sujeta mi brazo impidiendo mi marcha, me enfrento a su mirada ambarina, sí señores, le puedo mantener la mirada y no sé cómo es que lo estoy logrando, simplemente lo miro.

–Le di la razón, en esa cuestión, eso no implica que me quiera alejar de ti, te dije que no sé exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, pero quiero averiguarlo, dijiste que seríamos amigos –su otra mano para en mi mentón, ¿los amigos se pueden besar? Miro sus labios, me tienta hacerlo, quiero volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos–

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi abuelo? –él da un paso atrás, creo que no debí de preguntar–

–Eso no importa, no me apartaré de ti, y por cierto, mis padres ya conocieron a Qiang, parecen adorarlo –comenta encogiéndose de hombros–

–Me alegra por ti… nos vemos Shaoran –lo corto antes de que siga con su cambio de tema, ahora sé que de él no conseguiré la información que necesito–

Subo las escaleras, esta vez no me detiene ¿por qué no me detiene? Llego hasta la puerta de mi departamento, vacilo un poco mientras encuentro las llaves, sin embargo, él no aparece ¿Se fue? Con un muy sonoro suspiro abro la puerta para refugiarme en esas cuatro paredes, no puedo aparentar debilidad frente a él, se supone que lo debo de seducir.

Saludo a Spi, mi minino últimamente se ha estado quedando solito y no me agrada esa idea, he considerado llevármelos a la universidad, pero no puedo, podría perderse o pasarle algo está mucho mejor aquí.

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpen mi ritual de relajamiento, mi corazón late a mil por hora ¿Será Shaoran? Después de todo, ¿quién más podría ser? Inspiro y expiro un par de veces para bajar un poco mi emoción, me acerco a la puerta y mi decepción es tan notoria, en lugar de ojos ambarinos frente a mí están un par de ojos marrones, un color común como la persona que está frente a mí.

–Qué bueno que te encuentro, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

Sé de antemano que este día tenía que llegar, pero ¿tenía que ocurrir precisamente ahora que estoy completamente cansada? Le doy paso a mi pequeño departamento, la mirada de mi abuelo pasea por todo el lugar, no me importa lo que opine, es mi espacio y me gusta, aunque si he estado revisando otros lugares.

–¿De qué se supone que debemos hablar? Creo que he sido bastante clara y concisa en qué no quiero nada de la compañía familiar –soy la primera en ir al grano, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, me he dado cuenta de que no viene ni al caso centrarme en el abuelo cuando mi único real objetivo es seducir y enamorar completamente a Shaoran Li–

–Quiero reparar mi error, me he equivocado dame la oportunidad de enmendarlo… –termina de hablar con un suspiro– tú y Touya son mis únicos nietos, quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda de vida con ustedes, y lastimosamente ese tiempo no es tanto como me gustaría.

Silencio, entre nosotros se hace el silencio, por mi parte porque estoy procesando lo que acaba de decirme, el abuelo no es tan anciano, en realidad no sé su edad exacta, pero no debería de estar hablando de esa manera.

–No me quedan mucho tiempo Sakura, me detectaron cáncer en los pulmones, y aunque he ido con los mejores especialistas, mi problema está demasiado avanzado, ya no se puede hacer nada –lo escucho con atención, ¿Me estará diciendo la verdad? Juro que quiero creerle, pero ha hecho demasiado lo cual hace que tenga mis reservas–

–Con todo y que sabes que te morirás sigues haciendo daño, ¿Que le dijiste a Shaoran? –desvía su mirada de la mía, esto no me agrada–

–La verdad… él no es el indicado para ti, mereces a alguien sin compromisos y que pueda darte la vida que mereces –lo escucho y me dan unas enormes ganas de lanzarle lo primero que encuentre, ¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso!–

–Creo que eso yo lo puedo decidir, no tiene por qué meterse en mis relaciones –digo con total seriedad–

No dice nada, se limita a mirarme, ¿habré ganado la batalla? Su silencio me puede dar la victoria, sin embargo, sé que está planeando algo más, no creo que me deje ganar tan fácilmente.

–Estas cegada por lo que sientes, cuando pase tu enamoramiento me darás la razón –lo veo acomodarse en el sillón, ¡¿acaso no piensa largarse?!– ese jovencito es un desheredado, además, tiene un hijo…

Siento como el enojo bulle en mi interior mientras lo escucho, ni aun sabiendo que se está muriendo es capaz de dejar de pensar en la posición.

"_Tranquila Sakura, inspira paz… expira estrés_" me repito como un mantra. Quiero responderle unas cuantas cosas, pero hacerlo es bajarme a su nivel.

–¿A eso vino? ¿A decirme que no me meta con un hombre que fue desheredado y ha salido adelante? –replico enojada– no tiene la calidad moral para venir aquí y hablarme mal de Shaoran sin que esté él para defenderse.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ese jovencito no es para ti –vuelve a asegurar y es que es como para patearlo o darle dos bofetadas, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esas cosas de Shaoran–

–Eso es asunto mío, si es todo lo que tenía que decirme puede marcharse –me acerco con paso decidido a la puerta y la abro completamente–

Un suspiro sale de sus labios, se ve cansado debería de sentirme mal por su salud, pero no puedo, menos por como se está expresando de Shaoran y de la manera en la que se está metiendo en mi vida.

–Tienes razón, lo lamento… –dice una vez está cerca de mí– no me meteré, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de tratarte, vernos más seguido.

Dudo un instante ¿qué es lo que debo de hacer ahora? ¿Será esta una forma para manejar mi vida? Tal vez deba dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas cuando no tengo las respuestas, estas solo vendrán con el tiempo y solo espero que al llegar sean siempre a mi favor.

–De acuerdo, con una condición –digo tras pensarlo–

–Lo que quieras, haré lo que tú pidas –enarco una ceja, tal vez no debió de haber dicho eso, se arrepentirá, yo lo sé–

–No se meta más con Shaoran y mucho menos si llegase a haber algo entre nosotros, yo sabré como manejar esto –digo con total seriedad–

De un momento a otro sus facciones se endurecen, no le ha gustado mi condición lo bueno para mí y malo para él es que debe de aceptar mi condición o de lo contrario no accederé a su petición, al final, yo saldré ganando.

–No es para ti –replica–

–Eso yo lo decidiré…

Guerra de miradas es la que tenemos, no voy a cambiar mi condición, si cree que con una mirada endurecida podrá conmigo está demasiado equivocado.

–¿Te involucrarás en la compañía? –pregunta tras unos segundos que parecieron horas–

–No sé nada de construcción o bienes raíces –respondo encogiéndome de hombros–

–Te puedo enseñar.

Juego un momento con mi coleta, tal vez si deba de involucrarme en eso después de todo es de la familia y en un futuro alguien deberá hacerse cargo.

–Hecho, usted deja de molestar a Shaoran y yo me involucro en la compañía –comento mientras extiendo mi mano hacia él–

Como si de dos desconocidos se tratase él estrecha mi mano y es así como cerramos este trato, mismo del que me encargaré que cumpla, de lo contrario se me saldrá de las manos mi objetivo.

–Adiós cerezo, te llamo para empezar con tus clases sobre la compañía…

El tono en que me lo dice no me agrada, incluso me dedica una sonrisa que me da un escalofrío y eso que es mi abuelo, no entiendo el porqué de mi reacción, tal vez es un presagio de lo que se viene o tal vez me estoy volviendo loca.

**Alooo cerezos, bueno pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen la siguiente actualización, ¿qué tal va quedando la historia desde su perspectiva? Yo lo único que les puedo decir es que ya le estoy dando cierre, si lo consigo, tal vez los capítulos sean cada día, pero no les aseguro nada, porque siento que aún me falta por trabajar algunos temitas, incluso ahora estoy escribiendo y se me acordó actualizar. **

**En fin, no las mareo más con tanto rollo jajaja espero sus comentarios, que me digan como voy, si les gusta, si no les gusta, en fin lo que sea es bueno :D **

**Un beso y hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

Esto último lo dice cerca de mí, no me di cuenta en qué momento él acortó la distancia entre nosotros, de un momento a otro lo tengo tan cerca que escucho fuerte y claro nuestras respiraciones, pestañeo varias veces, él inclina un poco la cabeza hasta que nuestros labios hacen contacto

**Pom pom poooooom, ¿con quién se besa? hagan sus apuestas... nos vemos...**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

¿Cómo seduces a un maestro en seducción? Creí que sería difícil, pero ahora veo que es demasiado sencillo, he estado viniendo a casa de Tomoyo por lo que Shaoran me ha visto en más de una ocasión ya que sale a jugar por las tardes con su hijo, el cual no parece agradarle para nada que su papá se fije en mí, algunas veces llego con Oliver a casa de Tomoyo y que conste en el acta que no lo estoy utilizando como quiere mi amiga

A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estamos haciendo parte del trabajo de la universidad, Tomoyo se las ingenia para que salgamos al jardín y juguemos un rato, todo como parte del teatro.

_"Tienes que demostrar que te estás divirtiendo… si algo les duele a los hombres es ver que no estás abatida por ellos"_ fueron las palabras de Tomoyo, a estas alturas me arrepiento de no haberle pedido a ella que me enseñe a llamar la atención y eso que en más de una ocasión ella me sugirió el cambio, tuvo que llegar cierto castaño para que aceptara y poner mi vida patas arriba.

–El clima está delicioso, hagamos un picnic –sugiere Oliver–

Tanto Tomoyo como él se dedican una mirada de complicidad, algo que no pensé ver en ambos.

–Iré a pedir que nos traigan la comida aquí –es lo último que dice Tomoyo antes de desaparecer–

No le doy tanta importancia, me quito los zapatos y comienzo a caminar por el jardín, en verdad hace un día precioso como para disfrutar de la naturaleza, además es uno de los pocos momentos en que puedo hacerlo.

–Tomoyo estuvo hablando conmigo hace unos días… –escucho a Oliver hablar– me dijo que tu novio y tú tienen problemas, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? –giro sobre mis talones para quedar frente a él–

–Gracias por preguntar, pero es algo que nosotros debemos resolver –comento con una sonrisa– ¿Cómo está James? Extraño mucho trabajar en la cafetería –cambio drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación–

–¿Enserio? Si jamás pudiste con la cafetera –comenta burlón, hago un mohín ¿cómo sabe él ese dato si no era de estar ahí? –

–Las instrucciones están en francés –me defiendo–

–Una de las lenguas romances…

Esto último lo dice cerca de mí, no me di cuenta en qué momento él acortó la distancia entre nosotros, de un momento a otro lo tengo tan cerca que escucho fuerte y claro nuestras respiraciones, pestañeo varias veces, él inclina un poco la cabeza hasta que nuestros labios hacen contacto, esta vez es diferente, mi inconsciente reacciona ante ese contacto, correspondo al beso, aunque no dura mucho, un fuerte jalón nos hace apartar.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces con mi novia?!

Trago un poco de saliva, ¿en qué momento apareció Shaoran? Pero lo más importante ¿quién lo dejó pasar? Sus ojos sacan chispas, miro alternadamente a ambos ¿qué más puedo hacer? Busco una opción en mi cabeza, pero no llega nada.

–Shaoran… –es lo único que digo, valiente ayuda por parte de mi cerebro–

No dice nada, prácticamente está matando con la mirada a Oliver y me siento fatal por esta situación, me acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo, lo último que quiero es que se suscite una pelea en la casa de mi amiga.

Como un acto irracional de su parte me carga sobre su hombro y me saca de la casa, esto es demasiado bochornoso, pataleo un poco para que me baje más no lo hace, sigue con su camino sin importarle mis protestas. Una vez mis pies tocan el piso no me importa si parezco una loca, lo golpeo tan fuerte como me es posible en su pecho.

–¿Cómo te atreves a cargarme y sacarme de casa de mi amiga? –protesto entre golpe y golpe–

–Yo soy el que está esperando una explicación, ¿cómo se te ocurre besar a aquel sujeto? –no se ve enojado, puedo vislumbrar una sonrisa que está conteniendo–

–Puedo besar a quién me de la gana, no tengo novio –me cruzo de brazos y alzo un poco la cabeza, no me dejaré intimidar por él–

–¿Estás segura? –pregunta mientras da un paso a mí–

Trago en seco, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Por cada paso que él da hacia a mí yo doy uno hacia atrás, miro para todos lados en busca de una salida que no encuentro, hasta que me acorrala en un árbol, no tengo escapatoria.

–¿Sabías que parte del significado de mi nombre es Lobo? –su voz suena ronca y ¡Tan endemoniadamente sexy!–

Trago un poco de saliva, no creo tener voz para responderle y tampoco creo que esté esperando alguna respuesta.

–Este lobo ha encontrado a su caperucita y no piensa dejarla escapar, ni por su abuelo ni por nadie –sentencia–

Mi voz sigue ausente, no puedo hablar por más que trago y trago saliva, lo tengo tan cerca de mi que hasta siento que me hace falta aire para poder respirar.

Se supone que yo debo de seducirlo, hago memoria de lo que me ha dicho Tomoyo en estos días. _Uno de los puntos débiles de los hombres, son las caricias sutiles, si lo llegas tener cerca juega con él pasando un solo dedo por lo ancho de su pecho, él se estremecerá ante ti_ Hago acopio de mis fuerzas para empezar el juego, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, de todos modos, tarde o temprano lo iba a tener frente a mí ¿no?

–Una lástima, porque esta caperucita no está dispuesta a perder su tiempo con este lobo –digo mientras levanto la mano y le voy dando caricas sutiles, tal y como me dijo Tomoyo, puedo ver como sus pupilas se dilatan frente a mí, ¡está funcionando!– ¿No dirá nada el lobo? –sé que estoy tentando mi suerte, pero este juego me está encantando–

Sigo con el juego de las caricias, él sigue sin decir nada únicamente cierra sus ojos creo que esto me está dando la victoria.

–Sakura… –su voz sigue sonando ronca y sexy, y es que en este punto no sé quién esté ganando la batalla, aunque claro yo ya llevo por lo menos un punto de ventaja–

–Shaoran… –lo imito mientras sigo la caricia–

Mi lado descarado ha surgido y pienso hacer uso de esto, acorto la distancia y me paseo a su alrededor ahora que ha bajado los brazos, ¿han visto como los perritos siguen su cola una y otra vez sin atraparla? Bueno, pues siento que así estoy con Shaoran en estos momentos, intenta seguirme el paso, pero se le está dificultando titánicamente.

–Juegas con fuego y te vas a quemar –dice de repente, al parecer ha recuperado su entereza–

–No estoy haciendo nada –me defiendo– tú me sacaste de casa de mi amiga, por cierto, tengo que regresar, no hemos acabado la tarea.

Únicamente doy dos pasos antes de sentir su mano sobre mi brazo, no ejerce presión, no lo necesita, detengo mi caminar no por miedo a lo que haga, sino porque algo en mí no quiere marcharse.

–Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, llevas días provocándome y luego te veo con ese sujeto que dijiste que nada más le encanta meterse en donde no lo llaman y que te fastidia la vida… –que buena memoria tiene, ya había olvidado ese detalle, ¿le debería de contar ahora que ya me había besado? No, creo que eso mejor me lo guardo–

–Puedo besar a quién yo quiera –alego en mi defensa, ya lo he dicho y lo repito a ver si así de una vez le entra que no es mi novio de verdad–

Nos retamos con la mirada, él con su posición de _"estás segura"_ que me ha sorprendido que no lo haya vuelto a decir y yo en mi pose de _"me vale lo que digas"_ al fin y al cabo, quien tiene razón soy yo y nadie más.

–Lo puedes hacer, pero sé honesta… al único que quieres besar es a mí

Mi boca debe de llegar al piso por la arrogancia que está mostrando, él sonríe ampliamente, por supuesto que me he quedado sin palabras, me recompongo rápidamente, elevo un poco mi cara para no demostrarle inseguridad.

–¿A ti? No lo creo –marco un poco de distancia entre nosotros– se honesto, tú eres el que se muere de ganas por besarme.

Llevo una de mis manos a mis labios y los paso muy lentamente, él únicamente me observa con atención, le sonrío inocentemente y me doy la vuelta, espero que con esto ya me deje por ahora.

Sin previo aviso, Shaoran me jala lo suficiente para pegarme a él al mismo tiempo que sus labios impactan con los míos, el beso con Oliver ha quedado en el olvido, los labios de Shaoran juegan con los míos en busca de más, entreabro un poco mis labios algo que él aprovecha para explorar más, mis manos pasean por su pecho mientras que siento como soy arrastrada hacia algún lado, eso no importa, no ahora.

Siento mi espalda impactar contra algo duro, sus besos bajan hasta mi cuello aprovecho este espacio para recuperar un poco el aliento y mirar a mi alrededor, ¿en dónde estamos? Mi cerebro reacciona, esto no debería de estar pasando.

–Shaoran… –lo llamo, pero él sigue en lo suyo– Shaoran –insisto–

Por fin logra detenerse y mirarme, sus ojos muestran deseo, tiene la respiración un tanto agitada y me sigue pareciendo condenadamente sexy.

–Tenías razón, moría de ganas por besarte –sus manos siguen acorralándome, no puedo salir corriendo sin que me lo impida–

–¿En dónde estamos? –yo sé que el lugar en donde estamos es lo que menos importa, pero no puedo dejar que el deseo nuble mi juicio–

En su cara aparece una pequeña sonrisa, ¿en qué me he metido? Hasta hace un momento estábamos en un jardín, si no me equivoco es el jardín de su casa, pero ahora estamos en cuatro paredes que no parece para nada alguna parte de su casa y eso que ya he estado aquí.

–Adivina y te dejo ir…

Veo la puerta, está detrás de él, es una pequeña habitación, ¿será una bodega? Ni siquiera tiene algo que me de una idea, ¡está completamente vacío!

–Es tu casa.

Empieza a negar con la cabeza hasta que un grito se hace escuchar, por supuesto que es su casa y el grito es de su hijo que al parecer lo anda buscando, él se aparta de mí.

–Te ayudó Qianj, es trampa –dice con un puchero, este hombre tiene demasiadas facetas y todas me están gustando– ven, antes que te vayas debemos aclarar todo.

Me toma de la mano y salimos de aquel lugar, ese pequeño espacio da al jardín no está muy lejos del árbol de donde estábamos hace un momento, le sigo el paso hasta que entramos a su casa, unos ojos grises me miran con ¿desdén?

–Hola Qianj –saludo, pero no recibo respuesta, tan solo me mira–

–Dijiste que hoy iríamos a la plaza por un helado –recrimina Qianj a Shaoran–

–Claro que iremos, luego que acabes con la tarea, me dijo Rika que no has acabado –el niño me mira y luego baja la mirada a nuestras manos que aún siguen unidas– Saluda a Sakura –exige Shaoran lo que hace que su hijo se cruce de brazos–

–No quiero, me iré a hacer la tarea…

–¡Qianj! –grita Shaoran, pero este no le hace caso– Lo siento, no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

–No te preocupes, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿qué edad tiene Qianj? –pregunto por pura curiosidad–

–Seis, cumple siete el primero de abril –explica–

–También cumplo ese día, solo que yo cumplo veintidós –comento alegremente–

–Lo sé –comenta mientras me guiña un ojo–

He pasado por alto que me investigó desde un principio, aún tomados de la mano, Shaoran y yo avanzamos hasta uno de los sillones en donde hace que me siente para después él tomar asiento a mi lado.

–Aquel día no quise decir que le doy toda la razón a tu abuelo –su mano juega con la mía, un roce tan delicado y tranquilizador– quiero llevar despacio lo que está surgiendo, pero me has provocado demasiado estos días y no creo poder seguir apartado de ti.

–¿Yo? No te he provocado –sonrío levemente– Shaoran, ¿qué está surgiendo?

Necesito respuestas y este es el momento, por supuesto que quiero estar con él, pero quiero saber si él lo tiene claro antes de que termine lastimada.

–¿Amor? –esa única palabra salida de sus labios me emociona– ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

–¿Tú qué crees?

–¡Papá!

Los gritos de Qianj interrumpen la plática, Shaoran se muestra un poco incómodo.

–Espérame aquí… –dice antes de ir con su hijo–

Pasan los minutos y Shaoran no regresa, me atrevo a explorar un poco la casa, hasta que me detengo al escuchar las voces de Qianj y Shaoran, están en la cocina junto con una joven de cabello ondulado, corto y castaño, en la mesa tienen una especie de maqueta, me siento una intrusa espiando la situación por lo que opto en regresarme a la sala de estar.

–Lo lamento, ayudaba con el trabajo de Qianj –me explica–

–No pasa nada, yo entiendo… –lo tomo de la mano, necesito que volvamos al tema que se quedó en el aire– ¿en verdad sientes amor por mí? –cuestiono–

–Puede ser, no lo sé, Sakura yo no estoy solo, tengo un hijo –lo noto nervioso, como si de eso dependiese el que yo me quede a su lado–

–Lo sé… –digo mientras me levanto de aquel sillón y me paseo por el espacio– ya me has contado tu historia –unos brazos me rodean al tiempo que siento el aliento de alguien en mi cuello–

–Podemos seguir como amigos, no quiero presionarte a nada –siento el peso de su barbilla en mi hombro–

–Los amigos no se besan como nos hemos besado –inquiero–

–Tienes razón, no sé si pueda tenerte como amiga –susurra en mi oído– ¿qué propones?

–Intentar una relación ¿quizá? –de un movimiento me da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente–

–¿Segura?

Me quedo en silencio un momento, quiero hacerlo sufrir tantito, verlo así de inseguro es nuevo, cuando hasta hace un momento se mostraba tan arrogante.

–Si, estoy segura… puedo ayudarte con Qianj, veré cómo organizarme con la universidad y el trabajo –sujeto sus mejillas– Shaoran, estoy enamorada de ti.

No hace falta decir nada más, mucho menos cuando el reclama mis labios, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y juego con su cabello mientras continuamos con el beso, al apartarnos, él pega su frente con la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad.

–Me haces muy feliz… gracias, Sakura.

–No tienes nada qué agradecer –acaricio sus mejillas– tengo que irme, se supone que debo de hacer un trabajo con Tomoyo y Oliver.

–¿Es necesario que te vayas? –pregunta mientras hace un puchero–

–Es mi tarea, además ya casi acabo la carrera no puedo descuidar mis trabajos en equipo, no sería justo, así que me tengo que ir.

–De acuerdo, llevaré a Qianj por su helado para distraerme –dice mientras roza nuestros labios– ¿me avisas cuando acabes?

–Claro que sí…

Shaoran reclama de nuevo mis labios, jamás creí estar de esta manera con él, mis manos cobran vida y juegan nuevamente con su cabello desordenado, al mismo tiempo que siento sus manos en mi cintura.

–Ya debo de irme –comento agitada, y es que ahora no sé si pueda despegarme de Shaoran, no quiero apartarme de su lado–

–Lo sé, no se te olvide avisarme –comenta sobre mis labios–

Ninguno parece querer apartarse del otro, me cuesta demasiado llegar a la puerta.

–¿Papá?

Como si le hubiesen accionado algún botón, Shaoran se aparta de mí al escuchar la voz de su hijo, me siento demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo, el pequeño tiene los brazos cruzados.

–Adios Qianj…

Es todo lo que digo antes de irme, creo que de ahora en adelante tendremos que controlar nuestros momentos, sobre todo cuando sea en casa de Shaoran, lo ultimo que quiero es incomodar a su hijo.

Mi hora de llamado en la televisora ha llegado, me despido de Tomoyo, Oliver se ofrece a llevarme ya que vamos por el mismo camino, mientras nos vamos, aprovecho para mandarle mensaje a Shaoran.

**Yo – 17:41:** _"Acabé la tarea, me voy al trabajo"_

Envío el mensaje, le pongo silencio al móvil y lo guardo en mi bolso, con Oliver nos ponemos a platicar sobre los planes que tenemos a futuro, él me confiesa que piensa abrir su propia revista, algo que tenga que ver con cocina, ya que está involucrándose también en la cafetería de su familia, lo que es un gran gesto de su parte.

–Si llego a crear la revista te aseguro que tú serás una de mis escritoras de columnas –comenta de repente–

–Creo que en un futuro ya no estaré en este medio, pienso ir con el abuelo a aprender sobre la compañía de la familia –no sé por qué le cuento, pero me está dando demasiada confianza para hablar con él–

–Vaya, un super giro… por cierto, espero no haberte metido en problemas con tu novio.

El auto de Oliver se detiene, me giro un poco para mirarlo, no creo estar abusando de su tiempo.

–No pasa nada, hemos arreglado lo nuestro, lo siento Oliver –¿quién iba a decir que yo tendría que batear a algún candidato en potencia?–

–Entiendo, nos vemos en la universidad petit chat…

Me despido de él antes de bajar del auto, camino lentamente hasta donde se encuentra las maquillistas, me siento mal por Oliver, después de lo ocurrido ha sido demasiado amable conmigo, su cambio fue abismal, aunque claro, a los sentimientos no se les manda, ellos eligen.

Me concentro en el trabajo, la sección de noticias que doy son sobre los problemas que se suscitan en la actualidad, le han agregado que por lo menos una vez a la semana venga un especialista sobre el tema que estoy hablando para entrevistarlo y que de su punto de vista, hasta el momento, no he recibido algún regaño, parece estarles agradando mi soltura al momento de estar al aire.

–Para finalizar este tema, es importante recalcar que los problemas alimenticios no son cosa de juego, es mejor estar al pendiente de sus hijos para darse cuenta de cualquier cambio en su conducta, tener una buena alimentación y practicar algún deporte… Esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente programa.

El director grita "corte" y salimos del aire, todos aplaudimos por otro trabajo bien hecho, voy a cambiarme la ropa, por las fachas que traje me tuve que poner la ropa que me dieron, no está nada mal, pero tampoco es lo que estoy acostumbrada a utilizar.

–Kinomoto, te buscan…

Me apresuro con el cambio de ropa y voy a ver quién pregunta por mí, al salir, veo a mi abuelo, esto comienza a ser acoso, lo he estado evitando, algunas veces por gusto otras porque simplemente he estado ocupada.

–Una pena, pero entiendo que es lo mejor… –escucho al productor, está platicando con el abuelo–

–¿Qué hace aquí? –cuestiono con los brazos cruzados, no me agrada verlo en mi lugar de trabajo–

–Has estado faltando a la compañía, hicimos un trato –me recuerda–

–Kinomoto, fue un gusto trabajar contigo, será difícil encontrar a otra persona con tu mismo entusiasmo –escucho hablar al productor y siento como el enojo bulle cada vez más en mi interior–

¿Escuché bien? Espero que solo sea un mal entendido, el abuelo se despide del productor mientras yo sigo procesando lo que he escuchado.

**¡Corte y queda! jajajaja okno... Aloooo cerezos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que no se hayan ilusionado con tener un lemon en este capítulo y si fue así, lo siento mucho, ¿será que ya vivirán felices por siempre? ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**Muy, pero muy abandonad s no los tengo, solo me he tomado unas breves vacaciones de esta cuarentena y desconecté con todo, ni siquiera he podido leer a gusto y eso que normalmente me leo hasta tres libros en una semana, pero bueno, poco a poco voy resurgiendo y para la mala suerte tal vez de ustedes las ideas locas están de regreso y puede que me intenten matar por el rumbo que estará tomando la historia, puede que no, no lo sé xD **

**Ya no les pondré un fecha de actualización porque de repente ni yo puedo con mi vida xD me he estado cuestionando hasta la existencia al punto que ni sé en qué día estamos, tanto encierro afecta, pero igual y espero no tardarme mucho en las actualizaciones, todo depende de mi ánimo. **

**Si les está gustando la historia no olviden dejar su hermoso comentario para saber si les está gustando, si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia, no lo sé, lo que se les ocurra, excepto adelantos, allá si no les puedo ayudar, i promise que leo cada uno de sus comentarios, a veces no respondo porque en mi mente ya lo hice y cuando reviso no lo hice, soy todo un caso, por algo no soy profesional en la escritura, a me muero de hambre si me dedicara de lleno a esto. **

**En fin, creo que esta vez me he extendido en la nota final... Espero estén bien les mando un saludo y un beso enorme hasta donde estén. **

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

–Sakura… –Shaoran me mira, ¡le ha creído a su hijo!–

–Te está mintiendo, ¿a dónde me iba a ir? –trato de defenderme–

–Sakura dijo que me dejarás el día de mi cumpleaños por estar con ella –dice entre sollozos–

¡Qué acaba de decir ese demonio! Lo escucho y no me lo creo, la mirada de Shaoran se endurece hacia a mí, niego con la cabeza varias veces para no armar un escándalo en plena plaza.

–Sakura…

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡Felicidades! tienen un mix de adelanto del siguiente capítulo. **

**Un beso. **


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

–¡No puede llegar a un lugar y hacer lo que se venga en gana, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera me ha consultado! –reclamo una vez estamos fuera–

No dice nada, tan solo camina hasta el auto negro en donde se encuentra el tipo que parece matón, mismo que abre la puerta, el abuelo se detiene y me hace una señal de que entre, ahora sí que está de broma si cree que iré con él, estoy demasiado molesta como para soportarlo en estos momentos.

–No me he metido con el joven Li, así que tú cumple, debes aprender de la compañía –alega–

–¡Una cosa es involucrarme en la compañía y otra que haga creer que no regresaré a mi trabajo! –todos los que pasan cerca se nos quedan mirando, vaya espectáculo que estoy montando por mis derechos–

–Nunca tienes tiempo, así que me vi obligado a encontrarte algo de tiempo, que más quieres, no me metí con la universidad, dejaré que acabes –su cinismo no tiene límites–

Cuento lentamente hasta el diez para tranquilizarme, no puedo con este señor, me saca de mis casillas y eso que siempre intento ser paciente con todo el mundo, pero con él ¡Es imposible!

–Sube al auto –exige–

De mala gana lo hago, creo que ya hemos dado demasiado de qué hablar, el auto comienza a avanzar, me comienza el dolor de cabeza, solo el abuelo es capaz de hacer que la cabeza me explote, lo único malo es que ahora no cuento con la pastilla para poder aliviar el dolor, debo recordar cargar unas cuantas para estos casos.

Miro a través de la ventana el camino por el que pasa el auto, pasa por lugares de Tokio que no he visto por falta de tiempo, conozco lo básico a pesar de llevar cuatro años viviendo aquí, nunca me he permitido explorar.

El auto se detiene frente a un edificio imponente, tendrá por lo menos unos veinte pisos, tal vez más, todo el edificio está cubierto con cristales polarizados, al menos por la parte de afuera únicamente se ve el reflejo de los autos y las personas que pasan, el chofer o matón del abuelo abre la puerta para que bajemos, al hacerlo veo el nombre del edificio "Amamiya" en color negro, lo que lo hace destacar entre toda la construcción.

–Por aquí… –informa mientras comienza a caminar–

Le sigo el paso, no creo tener oportunidad de escaparme con ese sujeto cerca, entramos a aquel edificio, los pisos demasiado pulidos, puedo ver mi reflejo en ellos, son de color negro, como primer piso únicamente cuenta con una recepción no sé de qué material sea, no sé nada de construcciones, lo único que puedo atinar a decir es que combina con el interior de este piso, en ese espacio solo hay un joven que tiene un auricular en su oído mientras que va tecleando en su computadora.

–Él está a cargo de este piso, además de estar en recepción tiene que cuidar que no cualquiera pase –informa el abuelo– normalmente hay cuatro personas más a su cargo, pero como comprenderás, es tarde y él se queda hasta que se vaya la última persona del edificio.

Tan solo escucho lo que dice mientras avanzamos hacia los ascensores, es tarde y lo único que quisiera en estos momentos es estar en mi departamento.

–Este ascensor es solo para mí y también te servirá los días que vengas después de la universidad, así que apréndete la combinación –lo escucho, pero no hago caso, no me interesa–

–Puedo usar el ascensor como todos, no creo que les moleste a los demás trabajadores –comento para enojarlo, me encanta hacerlo–

–Touya se ha mostrado más profesional cuando vino a recorrer el lugar, entiende que tienes una imagen que cuidar.

No veo el momento en que el ascensor abra sus puertas para poder apartarme de él, una campanilla anuncia nuestra llegada, al abrirse las puertas se ve un espacio con algunos muebles y una recepción, no entiendo por qué tantas recepciones, supongo que son las excentricidades del abuelo.

El abuelo me comienza a explicar que el piso en el que nos encontramos es exclusivo de los arquitectos, me enseña las oficinas de cada uno y los proyectos en los que están trabajando, luego regresamos al ascensor y vamos al siguiente piso, el cual cuenta con cinco oficinas para los que se encargan de los bienes raíces.

–El tercer piso es solo para mí, aunque más adelante pase a ser tuyo y de tu hermano –explica– el resto del edificio son departamentos de lujo que decidí hacer aprovechando el espacio.

–Que bien –dejo en blanco los ojos– bueno ya aprendí sobre la compañía, supongo que me puedo marchar ahora.

–Mañana vendrás después de la universidad, te irán a buscar –informa– no está en discusión Sakura, quedaste en algo.

–Como sea, solo vendré por una hora, no más –comento cruzándome de brazos– tengo una vida que quiero vivir y necesito otro trabajo para poder pagar mis gastos.

–Eso no es necesario, te será depositado a tu cuenta una mensualidad, no necesitas trabajar.

No protesto ya que será una ayuda, pero no estoy muy contenta de ser una mantenida, espero que pronto desista de esta locura, porque eso es lo que es, una completa locura, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar que yo podría estar a cargo de una compañía?

Me dirige de regreso hasta la puerta principal del edificio, llama a su matón y le pide que me lleve, por más que digo que puedo irme sola, este no accede, como si de una pequeña se tratase, me acompañan hasta la puerta del auto, al cual subo de mala gana.

Apenas subo al auto, aprovecho para saber de mi novio, que lindo, jamás creí considerarlo así, aunque él ya se presentaba como tal.

**Yo – 21:59** _"Hola, ¿qué tal estuvo el helado?"_

No tarda y aparecen las palomitas de color azul en un costado, mientras que en la parte de arriba me informa que está "escribiendo"

**Shaoran – 22:00** _"Bien, aunque hubiese estado mejor contigo a mi lado"_

**Shaoran – 22:01** _"¿En dónde estás?"_

¿Cómo no enamorarse de él con lo que dice? Mi mal humor va menguando.

**Yo – 22:02** _"Camino a mi departamento"_

No espero mucho para su respuesta, mi móvil emite la alerta de mensaje.

**Shaoran – 22:03**_ "Voy para allá"_

El resto del camino me la paso mirando por la ventana, no tengo la suficiente confianza para hablar con quien conduce, pasan los minutos hasta que veo el viejo edificio en donde vivo, le doy las gracias al matón y bajo con paso veloz de aquel auto.

Saludo a Seung al pasar y dirigirme a las escaleras, voy subiendo lentamente, me tomo mi tiempo hasta llegar frente a mi puerta, apenas abro la puerta, Spi se aparece, al pobre lo he dejado, tal vez deba de conseguir uno de esos lugares que cuidan de los animales mientras no estoy en casa, me tendré que informar.

–Lo siento bebé, hoy ha sido un día complicado –le cuento a Spi tras cargarlo y entrar al departamento–

Camino hasta encontrar su arenero, le hace falta un cambio, por lo que lo bajo y me pongo manos a la obra, a pesar de ser tarde, tengo que ser responsable con mi minino, le abro la puerta del balcón para que pueda ir al otro arenero en lo que tengo listo este, unos toques informan que tengo visita y como sé quién es, solo le grito que pase.

–Traje algo para comer –informa Shaoran al entrar– ¿en dónde estás?

–Aquí… –digo al tiempo que elevo un brazo para que me vea– no te acerques, estoy limpiando el arenero de Spi –informo–

Vierto la arena sucia en una bolsa para luego barrer en donde tenía la caja, lavo la caja de mi gatito y seco muy bien antes de verter arena nueva, lo coloco en su espacio y procedo a quitarme los guantes que estoy utilizando y lavarme las manos.

–¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –pregunta Shaoran apenas me acerco a él–

–Fue mi último día –le cuento– cortesía del abuelo –voy hasta el sillón largo y me siento, Shaoran no tarda en imitarme–

–¿Le dijiste sobre nosotros? –lo miro un instante–

–No… tengo edad suficiente como para estar pidiendo permiso –me encojo de hombros– no te preocupes por él, tendrá que aceptarlo.

–Hablé con Qianj… –cambia de tema– le expliqué que quiero algo contigo.

Mi cara debe reflejar sorpresa, el niño ya se debió de haber dado cuenta al vernos besándonos.

–¿Cómo lo tomó? –a simple vista he notado que ese niño no me pasa–

–Me hizo prometerle que nada cambiaría entre nosotros, durante mucho tiempo hemos sido solo nosotros dos –explica–

–Me lo iré ganando, yo lo sé –comento para hacerlo sentir mejor– me haré su amiga.

–Te amo Sakura.

Suelta de repente, sin filtro, sin paracaídas, tan solo dice las palabras que me hacen volar, él acorta la distancia para reclamar mis labios, mismos que le corresponde con el mismo fervor.

–Dijiste que trajiste de comer –comento apartándolo un poco, lo sé... soy una arruina momentos, pero mi estómago sigue protestando por la falta de comida–

–Cierto, comamos…

Los días van pasando al igual que mi relación con Shaoran, cada día me siento muy afortunada por haber sido correspondida, aunque claro, no todo es color de rosa, solemos tener algunos problemas que involucran a su hijo, el pequeño sigue sin pasarme, lo peor del caso, es que frente a su papá es un amor, pero cuando estamos a solas se encarga de hacerme la vida de cuadritos.

En cuanto a la compañía, he aprendido lo necesario, los trabajadores me conocen por las veces que he ido, sigo sin entender nada sobre el cálculo de los costos de las propiedades que están en venta, o sobre las construcciones, para eso va papá y mamá, quienes se están involucrando bastante en ello.

Hoy Shaoran tuvo unos asuntos que resolver y me pidió que me quedara con Qianj, tarea que se me está complicando porque no sé en dónde rayos se ha metido, llevo un buen rato buscándolo sin éxito.

–Qianj… –he recorrido toda la casa y no lo encuentro– ven a hacer tu tarea –parezco loca hablando–

Salgo con la esperanza de que se encuentre en el jardín, apenas me alejo, escucho su risa, me giro en todas partes para poder encontrarlo y lo veo a través de la ventana, parece estarse burlando de mí, corro hasta la puerta y por más que le doy vuelta a la manija no puedo entrar, ¡Me ha dejado fuera!

–¡Abre la puerta! –exijo–

No hace caso, el condenado se hace de los oídos sordos y pasa de mí, voy hasta la puerta trasera pero igual está con llave, intento buscar otro acceso, pero no hay ninguno, las ventanas tienen protectores así que no puedo entrar.

–Qianj, ábreme –insisto, pero no parece hacerme caso–

Pasa el tiempo y sigo pegada a la puerta esperando a que el niño se digne a abrirme, pero no lo hace.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –escucho la voz de Shaoran, lo que hace que me sobresalte–

–Qianj me cerró la puerta –digo la verdad–

Shaoran parece molesto, se acerca hasta la puerta y al darle vuelta a la manija, esta mágicamente se abre, lo que me hace parecer una mentirosa frente a él.

–¿No que estaba cerrada? –cuestiona–

–¡Papá! Sakura me ha dejado por horas solo, quién sabe a dónde se fue –dice el niño apenas se acerca a nosotros–

No puede ser posible que esté inventando tal cosa, lo miro enojada, el muy descarado hasta tiene lágrimas en los ojos, está como para matarlo por lo que está diciendo.

–Sakura… –Shaoran me mira, ¡le ha creído a su hijo!–

–Te está mintiendo, ¿a dónde me iba a ir? –trato de defenderme–

–A casa de tu amiga, quizá –miro al mocoso, está sonriendo, al parecer las lágrimas le duraron poco–

–¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? –pregunto indignada–

–Creo que lo que he visto habla por sí solo –contesta y es todo lo que soy capaz de aguantar en estos momentos, suficiente me ha hecho ese niño–

–Cree lo que quieras, la próxima le pones cámara a tu casa y verás quién dice la verdad –digo molesta mientras me salgo de aquel lugar–

Hasta ahora, Qianj es el que siempre gana las batallas, no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre me mete en problemas con Shaoran, llego hasta la caseta de seguridad, definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día, en mal momento acepté venir a cuidar a Qianj.

Pronto veo un taxi, esperaba con todas mis ansias que Shaoran viniese por mí para aclarar esto, pero eso no ha sucedido, le hago parada y subo, durante el camino no despego la mirada de mi móvil, ni un mensaje suyo o tan siquiera una llamada.

Una vez se detiene el taxi, le pago y bajo con pocos ánimos, no esperaba que así fuese a terminar el día de hoy, esperaba un poco de convivencia con Shaoran, pero nada salió como lo planeé.

–¿Qué tal van las cosas con Shaoran? ¿Han tenido algo de acción? –pregunta Tomoyo mientras mueve sugestivamente sus cejas–

–¡Tomoyo! –la reprendo– eso no se pregunta –estoy segura que en estos momentos estoy toda colorada–

–Sakura, no seas aburrida, es normal que tengan intimidad, Yue y yo hemos avanzado bastante, jamás creí conocer a alguien tan experimentado –comenta–

No es novedad saber que Tomoyo tiene sus líos amorosos, siempre me cuenta sus experiencias sexuales, aunque le he dicho que no es necesario que me cuente, sin embargo, tiene una mente demasiado abierta, que para ella hablar de sexo o es como cualquier tema.

–¿Le has dicho que eres virgen? –pregunta mientras me mira–

–No Tommy, él no sabe nada –respondo toda colorada– ¿por qué no hablamos de otro tema?

–Como quieras –dice con evidente fastidio– ¿qué tal las cosas con el hijo?

El color se me va apenas recuerdo lo que ha pasado con el hijo de Shaoran, ese niño si que sabe cómo bajarme los ánimos sin estar presente.

–Me odia –le confieso a mi amiga– he intentado acercarme a él y no funciona nada.

–Dale tiempo… por cierto, estoy organizando una pequeña reunión en mi casa por tu cumpleaños –me informa–

–Pues tendrás que cancelar todo, ese día estaré con mis papás, llevan hablando de mi cumpleaños desde hace semanas –explico–

–¿Te harán algo? –insiste–

–No tengo idea, solo me pidieron que no quede con nadie…

No parece agradarle la idea a mi amiga, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de estar con mis papás, además, Shaoran estará con su hijo, por lo que es mejor así ¿no?

El resto del receso nos la pasamos platicando sobre las últimas semanas de la universidad, por fin seremos libres y podremos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana, en mi caso, me esperan unas horas tortuosas en la compañía Amamiya, además de que he quedado con el abuelo de estar en la parte creativa, anuncios, mercadotecnia, en fin, todo lo que no implique estar tomando decisiones sobre colores, tamaños, medidas y material de construcción.

–No sabes nada sobre anuncios, Sakura eso no es lo tuyo –replica mi amiga–

–Aprenderé, ya lo estoy haciendo, poco a poco le tomaré el ritmo–me encojo de hombros–

–Bien… chico castaño y bien formado está en la puerta –comenta Tomoyo mientras me da un codazo–

Mi cara se ilumina por completo, son de las pocas veces en las que Shaoran viene a la universidad a verme, entiendo que esté ocupado, pero de este tiempo siendo "novios" casi no lo veo o si lo veo acabamos peleando o alguno termina enojado que es casi lo mismo que pelear.

–Nos vemos mañana…

Camino hasta donde está el hombre que me quita el sueño, es solo llegar frente a él para que me tome por la cintura y reclame mis labios como en algunas ocasiones ha hecho, estos momentos son los que atesoro.

–Hola preciosa –dice luego de apartarse un poco de mí–

–Hola, no te esperaba… –y es que después de lo de ayer pensé que todo se había ido al caño–

–Te mandé un mensaje… –dice mientras se apodera de mi mochila– iremos por Qianj y luego vamos a comer los tres juntos.

–Mejor ve tú a comer con él, tengo que ir con el abuelo –no me agrada la idea de ir a comer con ese niño, sé que se las ingeniará para meterme en problemas–

–Amor, quiero estar con ambos… ¿sí?

Se me olvida que estoy con el maestro de la seducción, una sola mirada de él y accedo a lo que quiera, bueno, casi todo; de todos modos, el niño tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi presencia y también debo encontrar la manera de que él me acepte.

En todo el camino, platicamos de todo, nos ponemos al día, los mensajes con él no son muy frecuentes, entiendo que esté trabajando, además está el hecho de que todas las tardes estoy con el abuelo, claro que al final del día termino haciendo lo que me da en gana, y lo saco de quicio, pero qué le puedo hacer, no me agrada darle la razón.

Apenas llegamos al colegio, una de las profesoras son las que abre la puerta del auto, veo subir a Qianj quien no parece estar muy contento por verme, la profesora le da un reporte rápido del día a Shaoran y luego cierra la puerta.

–¿Por qué está ella aquí? –cuestiona el niño apenas Shaoran empieza a avanzar–

–Porque es mi novia y la invité a comer –responde sin darle mucha importancia al tono de voz de su hijo–

Qianj no vuelve a decir nada, ¿será bueno o malo? Lo miro por el espejo, no es que quiera creer lo peor, pero estoy segura de que algo maquila esa cabecita suya. Llegamos a la plaza comercial, aquella en donde conocí a Shaoran.

–Espero no te importe, pero hoy es día de hamburguesas –susurra Shaoran una vez me tiene pegada a él–

–Me encantan las hamburguesas –contesto sonriendo–

Qianj avanza delante de nosotros, en ningún momento le quitamos la mirada de encima, a pesar de estar hablando con Shaoran, observo más de la cuenta a ese niño, ¿con qué me lo puedo ganar? Y como si alguien en el cielo me estuviese dando la respuesta, Qianj se detiene frente a una vitrina que tiene todo tipo de equipos deportivos, ahora que recuerdo, él no tiene nada de eso, al menos no que yo haya visto.

–Vamos Qianj –lo llama Shaoran, haciendo que el niño continue avanzando–

Llegamos a un pequeño lugar que vende hamburguesas de todos los tamaños, con todo lo que te puedas imaginar, Shaoran hace el pedido, mientras que voy con Qianj a buscar una mesa libre.

–Ven por aquí –le digo tras tomarle de la mano y dirigirlo hacia una mesa vacía–

–¡Suéltame! –se queja– Puedo caminar solo.

–Te estoy cuidando, no te puedo dejar solo –alego– solo, siéntate…

De muy mala gana el niño hace lo que le he dicho, no sé como aligerar la tensión que se siente, miro hacia Shaoran con la esperanza de que así no se demore tanto, más no regresa.

–Qianj, ¿te gusta patinar? –indago un poco–

–¡Qué te importa! –responde el muy grosero, suspiro de cansancio–

–¿Sabías que tu cumpleaños es el mismo día que el mío? –hago un nuevo intento de sacar conversación–

– Me vale –su actitud me está cansando–

–Qianj, quiero llevar las cosas en paz contigo, ¿por qué no te agrado? –insisto, debe de haber una razón para que se comporte como lo hace–

No responde, se pone a jugar con una servilleta, no sé cómo le haré para que este niño me acepte, simplemente no puedo, es como si se estuviese desquitando conmigo o yo que sé, ¡Por qué no pudo haber sido un bebé el hijo, en lugar de un niño de casi siete años!

–Aquí traigo la comida –informa Shaoran al llegar– ¿pasa algo?

De un momento a otro, Qianj está llorando y juro que no le he hecho absolutamente nada en este rato, simplemente me he cuestionado la existencia.

–Sakura dijo que me dejarás el día de mi cumpleaños por estar con ella –dice entre sollozos–

¡Qué acaba de decir ese demonio! Lo escucho y no me lo creo, la mirada de Shaoran se endurece hacia a mí, niego con la cabeza varias veces para no armar un escándalo en plena plaza.

–Sakura… –dice Shaoran hiperventilando, miro al niño, curiosamente baja la mirada y sonríe, se está saliendo con la suya–

–No le dije eso –me defiendo– Qianj, di la verdad, solo te comenté que mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que el tuyo –lo enfrento, pero este solo da un pequeño grito con su llanto–

Shaoran se coloca de cuclillas frente a él y trata de tranquilizarlo, poco a poco él deja sus falsas lágrimas y abraza a su papá, ¡Pero que ganas de este niño de fastidiarme el día! Hasta el hambre se me ha quitado, algo que ambos notan luego del drama, ya que se ponen a comer y yo no pruebo bocado de nada, me limito a tomar el refresco, necesito algo dulce para amortiguar tanto enojo.

–¿No comerás? –pregunta, lo miro más no le respondo, tal vez a él ya se le haya pasado el enojo, pero a mí no– Sakura, debes comer algo amor.

El mocosito tan solo nos observa, quién sabe qué le está pasando en su maquiavélica cabeza, saco mi móvil de mi bolso y reviso los mensajes que tengo, afortunadamente hay uno que me libra de pasar más tiempo con él y de sus mentiras.

–Debo irme, como más tarde –informo a Shaoran, quien se levanta y me toma de la mano evitando así mi huida–

–Espera, quiero aprovechar este momento –dice mientras hace que me vuelva a sentar–

–¿Puede ser rápido? –inquiero, las miradas asesinas de su hijo pueden conmigo–

–Lo he estado pensando mucho y tal vez sea muy rápido, pero quiero que te vengas a vivir con nosotros –habla Shaoran– me cuesta dividirme entre ambos, así podríamos convivir más los tres juntos, ¿qué dices? –Shaoran solo a mí me mira–

Miro de reojo al pequeño, no le ha caído en gracia la petición de su papá, pero qué le podemos hacer, tal vez eso me haga falta, un poco más de tiempo con Qianj para así podérmelo ganar.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea? No llevamos ni un mes juntos –el pequeño Maquiavelo parece relajarse–

–Podemos intentarlo, di que sí

¿Quién podría negarse a la insistencia de Shaoran? Exacto, ¡nadie! Pero por ahora lo tendré que hacer sufrir, quiero hablar sobre esto cuando estemos a solas, no con el pequeño demonio presente.

–Hablamos más tarde…

Dicho esto, me retiro de aquel lugar, necesito espacio para poder hacer mi siguiente movimiento, es más que claro que con Qianj todo lo que yo diga o haga será usado en mi contra y necesito encontrar la manera de que no me siga metiendo en problemas, de lo contrario acabaremos muy mal.

**Aloooo cerecitos! Pues... aquí el siguiente capítulo, como les dije en la página estaré actualizando seguido, ¿Qué tanto? Aún no sé, puede que en dos días tengan el siguiente capítulo, o puede que no, todo depende de si les va gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia. **

**En fin, el hijo de Shaoran parece no querer a Sakura, ¿qué creen que suceda? de antemano les digo que no lo enviará a un internado jajaja. **

**Espero sus comentarios, y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. **

**un beso.**

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

–¿Crees que sea buena idea? –la inseguridad se apodera en mí y sé que esta pregunta ya se la he hecho, pero no puedo parar de preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez–

–Si lo dices por Qianj, dale tiempo, le agradarás, yo lo sé, ya te lo había dicho –responde optimista–

Me encantaría creer eso mismo, pero con el pequeño Maquiavelo no sé si se pueda, no entiendo porque se porta así conmigo, no le he hecho nada, apenas y lo conozco.

–¿Y si nunca le agrado? –y es así como le expreso mi temor–

–Eso no sucederá, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien –deposita un corto beso en mis labios– hablamos más tarde.

**Un pequeño adelanto para quienes llegan hasta el final... No olviden dejar su comentario :) **


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

*****ADVERTENCIA, CONTIENE CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS... LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO*****

Llego al edificio Amamiya y voy directo y sin escalas a la oficina del abuelo, desde hace días anda molestando en organizar una reunión con la familia y algunos accionistas, ¿hasta cuándo se dará cuenta que a mí no me interesa estar metida en esto?

Como mi memoria no es lo bastante buena, la combinación del ascensor privado no la recuerdo y esto hace que siempre termine usando el ascensor normal, algunos de los trabajadores que me reconocen marcan su distancia y hasta guardan silencio cuando estoy presente.

Al llegar al piso del abuelo, tres pares de ojos me miran, mamá y papá están aquí al igual que el abuelo, quien me mira con desaprobación al ver de qué ascensor he salido, pero ¿qué le puedo hacer? Mi memoria no coopera con la combinación.

–Qué bueno que llegas, nos están esperando –espeta el abuelo mientras se dirige a una de las puertas–

Paso de él, me tomo mi tiempo para saludar a mis papás, quienes ya se han instalado en Tokio por culpa del abuelo y llevan días pidiéndome que me vaya a vivir con ellos, más me he negado, ellos se quedan en casa del abuelo y no me apetece convivir mucho con él.

Una vez entramos a una especie de sala de juntas, veo tan solo a tres personas además del abuelo, una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo muy bien arreglada, junto a ella está un señor que podría decir que se parece demasiado a Shaoran y la tercera persona es un señor de avanzada edad que se ve más agradable que los anteriores.

–Mi nieta, Sakura –informa el abuelo– ellos son Ieran y Hien Li –me presenta a la señora bien vestida y al que veo y veo y se me hace tan familiar– los padres de Shaoran Li –termina y es que mi mirada va en estos momentos de mi abuelo a esos señores, ¿qué se está tramando ahora? –

–Mucho gusto Sakura, nos ha contado tu abuelo de la cercanía que tienes con nuestro hijo –comenta la señora de largos cabellos–

Ahora entiendo por qué el señor me recuerda a Shaoran ¡pues si se trata de su padre! No hablo, no me agrada el conocerlos de esta manera, mucho menos porque está presente aquí el abuelo.

–Xiao Lang es muy testarudo, ha tomado muy malas decisiones, pero ahora veo que va por buen camino –continua la señora–

–¿Se puede saber el motivo de mi presencia? –cuestiono al abuelo–

–Ellos serán mis nuevos inversionistas, tienen un treinta y cinco porciento, el sesenta y cinco porciento restante es mío –explica– y algún día serán tuyo y de Touya.

El mencionado entra y todos guardan silencio, no esperaba ver a mi hermano aquí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, como médico, en algunas ocasiones no se da muchas vacaciones porque en verdad le encanta lo que hace.

–Necesitarán involucrarse ambos en todas las áreas, así aprenderán el manejo –prosigue el abuelo– mis días están contados y solo espero dejar en buenas manos mi legado.

Mamá abraza a papá al escuchar esto último, a ella le duele la situación del abuelo y tal vez por eso ha decidido darle una oportunidad, pero no se hace de la manera en la que él lo ha llevado a cabo, técnicamente se la ha pasado manipulando a todo el mundo y ahora aparecen los padres de Shaoran como inversionistas ¡A qué demonios está jugando!

–Y tienes inversionistas ¿por? –cuestiono–

–Velo por la estabilidad de la compañía, la he estado trabajando solo, estuve mucho tiempo alejado de tus padres y de ustedes, apenas se están involucrando, es por eso que están aquí los Li, tienen experiencia en esto –concluye–

–Como sea, a partir de mañana asumo el cargo que me quiera dar, de todos modos, según recuerdo, me ha cerrado las puertas de todo medio de comunicación –acuso delante de todos– nos vemos mañana.

Doy por concluido mi día en este lugar, me despido de mis papás y de mi hermano, si creí que tratar con el pequeño Maquiavelo era lo peor de mi día, estar con el abuelo es lo que le sigue de peor si existiera una escala de cosas peores, pero al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara o algo así es lo que se dice.

–¿Cómo pretendes asumir un cargo si no te tomas la molestia de quedarte?

¿Escuché bien? ¿El ser que ni siquiera ha figurado en mi vida me está reprochando ahora mi partida? Me giro con los talones para poder encararlo, sin embargo, Touya me toma por los hombros como tratando de darme paciencia y ¡vamos! Que él es el que menos paciencia posee de los dos.

Inspiro y expiro varias veces para tranquilizarme, no quiero hacer una escena frente a los desconocidos.

–¿Qué quiere que haga? No sé nada de lo que se tenga que hacer aquí –comento con toda la tranquilidad que he logrado tener–

–Yéndote no lo vas a solucionar –me mira, lo miro, una guerra de miradas se suscita entre nosotros mientras los demás se mantienen al margen–

–Tampoco quedándome, estoy estudiando periodismo no administración de empresas o lo que sea que deba de estudiar para el manejo de una compañía –me defiendo–

–Podrías quedarte más de los minutos que te quedas en el día para poder involucrarte en esto –me recrimina–

–¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque se va a morir ahora me debo de involucrar en esto? –pregunto con ironía–

Un quejido se hace escuchar, mamá tiene abrazado a papá quien me mira con desaprobación, sé que mi comentario está fuera de lugar, pero es que este señor saca lo peor de mí, y yo que no quería montar un espectáculo.

–Como sea, me iré a aprender con algún trabajador…

Vuelvo a girar sobre mis talones y me salgo de ese lugar, camino con paso decidido hacia el ascensor, definitivamente, hoy no ha sido mi día, presiono insistentemente el botón del ascensor hasta que por fin se abren las puertas, choco contra alguien, me ha dolido demasiado el impacto.

–¡Fíjate! –grito sin mirar contra quien impacté–

Y eso que debí haber sido yo quién se debió haber fijado, aunque la sangre me bulle y no estoy para pedir disculpas, más bien quiero desquitarme, esta situación me sobrepasa.

Me paso un par de horas en la compañía, le pedí ayuda a Hiro, lo conocí hace unos días en mis pequeñas visitas, me agradó es por lo menos tres años mayor que yo y resulta ser uno de los arquitectos de este lugar, es atractivo, no tanto como Shaoran, pero tiene lo suyo.

Llego a mi departamento cansada mentalmente, creo que ahora me siento mucho más cansada que antes que me dedicaba a trabajar y a estudiar, hasta a mi pobre gatito lo he dejado en el olvido, hay días que no le hago caso por estar metida en mis problemas, de querer aprender a seducir que más bien fue a aprender a tenerme confianza, ahora estoy que me jalo los cabellos por tratar de entender a un anciano que quiere que haga su santa voluntad y a un pequeño que nada más abre la boca para decir mentiras.

¿Será buena idea irme a vivir con Shaoran? Ni siquiera le he contado a mis papás, y no es que les vaya a pedir permiso, pero creo que ellos deben de estar enterados de mis decisiones, al fin y al cabo son mi familia y los aprecio, el que estoy seguro que gritará será mi hermano, pero acabará cediendo por mí, yo lo sé.

–Spi, ¿qué hago? –pregunto a mi minino como si él tuviese la solución– ¿te quieres mudar?

Únicamente ronronea, me siento con él en la cama y me dedico a darle cariño, jugar con su pelaje negro me calma en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo porque Spi se la pasa ronroneando y ese sonido es un tranquilizante.

Unos toques avisan que mi privacidad con el gato ha terminado, dejo a Spi en el piso quien se va corriendo a su espacio, mientras que yo sacudo mis manos y abro la puerta, unos ojos ambarinos me observan de pies a cabeza, me recuerda al incidente en el que tenía la pijama, solo que ahora ni me he cambiado la ropa.

–Aún tienes que darme una respuesta…

Así de directo se muestra el hombre frente a mí, le doy paso para que entre y cierro la puerta, me tomo mi tiempo para ir a lavarme las manos, mi estómago protesta, el refresco que me tomé hace unas horas no fue suficiente y no he probado bocado en todo el día.

–Me encantaría, pero no sé si sea prudente –respondo mientras voy hacia el refrigerador en busca de algo comestible–

–¿Lo dices por mi hijo? –inquiere– creo que de esta manera ustedes podrán llevarse mejor.

Me aparto un poco del refrigerador para mirarlo, está jugando con Spi en el sillón, podría acostumbrarme a verlo de esta manera.

–Además, Qianj tiene quien se haga cargo de él mientras no estoy, podrás ir a la universidad y con tu abuelo sin problemas –concluye–

Lo miro un instante, hasta hace poco no tenía quién se fijara en mí y ahora tengo a alguien que hasta quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Lo rápido que se está tornando esta relación me está sorprendiendo y más por el hecho de que mi novio no es tan libre, tiene un hijo que no me soporta y no es por ser pesimista, es porque me he dado cuenta de eso, el niño no lo disimula frente a mí.

–¿Entonces? –insiste–

–De acuerdo, me mudaré con ustedes –respondo poco convencida– hasta el fin de semana.

–Perfecto, te vendré a ayudar desde temprano.

Shaoran acorta la distancia entre nosotros y une nuestros labios en una caricia dulce y embriagante, misma que va subiendo de intensidad a cada momento al punto que ya me encuentro acostada en el sillón y Shaoran sobre mí, dejo mi mente en blanco, le doy paso a mis sentimientos por él y dejo que mis manos actúen, cobran vida propia al punto de pasearse por toda la espalda de Shaoran.

Sus besos van bajando hasta mi cuello, erizando mi piel, siento unas pequeñas succiones que me hacen reír y no dudo en echar la cabeza aún lado para darle mayor acceso, Shaoran continúa depositando algunos besos, siento una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, me estremezco un poco, pero no lo detengo por el contrario me aferro a su ancha espalda.

–Te deseo… –dice con voz ronca–

Nos miramos un instante, mi mente se recupera y deja de estar en blanco, en sus ojos se refleja la pasión, pero también el amor, su mirada me traspasa por completo y no puedo evitar cuestionarme ¿estoy preparada para hacerlo?

–Shaoran, yo… –me muerdo el labio, no sé cómo hablarlo, ¡siento vergüenza! –

No me deja decirle nada, vuelve a reclamar mis labios y con eso se lleva toda mi objetividad, mis manos vuelven a tener vida propia y se van hacia su camisa, con mucho trabajo le abro cada uno de los botones hasta deshacerme de esa prenda, siento el calor y la suavidad de su piel en las palmas de mis manos, Shaoran no se queda atrás, busca la manera de deshacerse de mi blusa, sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo al descubierto es una sensación indescriptible.

Emito pequeños gemidos al sentir sus besos en el espacio entre mis pechos, somos piel con piel, las manos hábiles de Shaoran me despojan de mi sostén, siento mis mejillas arder, ¡Debería detenerlo! Algo dentro de mí quiere que detenga este momento, pero no estoy funcionando al cien, sus caricias combinadas con sus besos me tienen completamente en trance.

En algún momento mientras me debatía si detenerlo o no, él se deshizo de mi falda, ¡está observándome!

–Eres perfecta…

Ni siquiera le puedo responder, vuelve a poseer mis labios con una vehemencia que me siento flotar entre las nubes, toca cada parte de mi cuerpo como si lo estuviese aprendiendo de memoria, mientras que las mías tratan de quitarle el pantalón de una manera tan torpe imposibilitando esa tarea que se podría decir es tan sencilla, ¡nunca imaginé que fuese tan complicado!.

Una risa se le escapa entre el beso, creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi torpeza, me da un beso breve, se aparta de mí y sin ningún problema, pudor o vergüenza se baja los pantalones junto con su prenda interior, dejando así expuesta su gloriosa virilidad, acto involuntario me hace llevar mis manos a la cara.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado–

Trago un poco de saliva, creo que este es el momento, aunque, por mí manera de actuar supongo que se ha dado cuenta.

–Sakura, no haremos algo que no quieras…

Me armo de valor, destapo mi cara y frente a mí lo tengo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, creo que he arruinado este momento, muerdo mi labio inferior como si de esa manera reuniera valor, aunque no es así.

–Lo siento, yo… ammm…

–Eres virgen –dice sin tapujos– si no estás segura podemos dejarlo aquí, no te obligaré –Shaoran roza nuestros labios, así de tierno es–

-Si quiero –susurro entre el beso– si quiero –repito para confirmarlo más a mí que a él–

Siento sobre mis labios como se le dibuja una sonrisa, vuelve a besarme de una manera tan intensa que mi pena se va esfumando, siento su mano bajar a mi parte íntima al tiempo que pasa sus dedos por ella, no puedo evitar arquear mi espalda y emitir gemidos al sentir ese roce, me siento mojada, ¿cómo es eso posible? Me olvido de todo, me dejo hacer por él al mismo tiempo que me atrevo a tocar más allá de su espalda.

La ropa comienza a volar por todo el departamento, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estamos completamente desnudos, Shaoran se levanta y tira de mí, mientras nos besamos caminamos hasta la cama. Entre beso y beso me va recostando con suma delicadeza, al menos yo así lo siento en este momento.

–Iré despacio, por favor avísame si te lastimo –susurra en mi oído antes de morderlo levemente–

Únicamente asiento, se acomoda sobre mí mientras hace y deshace con mi cuerpo. La cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas, me parece tan irreal estar así con él, cada roce me estremece y hace desear cada vez más, la habitación no tarda en llenarse de suspiros y gemidos que salen de mis labios y de los suyos. Sus manos encajan a la perfección con mis pechos, los cuales él masajea y aprieta a su antojo, una caricia que me hace anhelar aún más su contacto, algo desconocido va creciendo dentro de mí, es una sensación placentera y agradable lo que voy sintiendo.

Con desesperación arqueo mi espalda y me aferró a sus cabellos mientras él sigue besándome, poco a poco siento como vamos siendo uno solo, un dolor se apodera de mí, no puedo evitar quejarme. Shaoran no se mueve, me susurra varias veces cuánto me ama, besa todo mi rostro hasta detenerse y tomarse su tiempo en mis labios, al mismo tiempo que sus manos no paran de acariciarme hasta proporcionarme un poco de alivio, me relajo y empiezo torpemente a corresponder sus caricias.

Él da inicio a los movimientos, son lentos y precavidos está cuidando de mí, es un acto que me enternece y llena a mi acelerado corazón de calidez, el dolor poco a poco va cediendo y es placer lo que comienzo a sentir al tenerlo dentro.

Cada vez comienza a moverse un poco más rápido, sus besos bajan hasta mis pechos mientras continúa con el ritmo de los vaivenes, siento que estoy flotando, jamás creí que mi primera vez fuese a ser así y mucho menos con alguien como él, Shaoran sigue siendo cuidadoso con el ritmo que da, me besa y no deja expresar lo mucho que me ama, poco a poco voy necesitando más de él, por lo que intento de todas las maneras posibles aferrarme a su cuerpo y sentir más ese contacto placentero.

Las sensaciones me sobrepasan, cada vez más me aferro hasta con uñas a su espalda lo que hace que Shaoran gruña, siento que estoy cayendo en una especie de limbo, algo comienza a crecer en mi interior, siento una corriente recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo, los gemidos son cada vez más intensos, sus caricias son más electrizantes, sus besos más apasionantes, y de un momento a otro me siento morir entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo se sacude violentamente, he tocado la cima del cielo y de no ser por los latidos de mi corazón juraría haber muerto, él sigue moviéndose sobre mí hasta que lo escucho gruñir, ambos hemos alcanzado el clímax,

Shaoran se deja caer sobre mí, me permito acariciar su espalda mientras ambos tratamos de recuperar el aliento, mis manos van paseando por su piel sudorosa, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se van normalizando, debo admitir que Shaoran con sus trajes se ve guapo y sexy, pero sin ropa ¡se ve de infarto! Su cuerpo está muy bien definido, me pregunto ¿a qué hora hará ejercicio?

–¿Te lastimé? –pregunta al tiempo que alza su cabeza para mirarme–

–No –respondo tímida–

–Me encantaría quedarme así contigo –dice mientras se mueve un poco dentro de mí–

–mmm… a mí también me gustaría –gimo y como premio me gano un beso– ¿te quedas a dormir?

Veo duda en sus ojos, me remuevo incómoda, por alguna razón ya no quiero seguir así con él. Supongo que se ha dado cuenta, porque enseguida se aparta de mí, lo que aprovecho para cubrirme con la sábana.

–No puedo, tengo que llevar a Qianj al colegio muy temprano –y es así como la magia del momento se esfuma–

–Entiendo –es lo único que puedo decirle y es que no puedo evitar sonar decepcionada, de haber sabido que esto acabaría de esta manera, tal vez lo hubiese parado–

–No te pongas así, cuando vivamos juntos te lo compensaré –trato de sonreír, más me es imposible– Sakura, no me lo pongas difícil.

¡Que yo se lo pongo difícil! Este debe de estar bromeando.

–No te estoy poniendo nada difícil, te tienes que ir… hazlo, no te tengo amarrado –respondo seria–

Me recuesto en la cama dándole la espalda, entiendo que tiene un deber con su hijo, pero un día que no lo lleve al colegio no le hará mal, siento un movimiento en la cama, de pronto los brazos de Shaoran me rodean.

–Me quedo contigo –susurra en mi oído– pero me iré temprano.

Mentiría si dijera que me siento mal por el niño, pero no es así, en estas semanas de relación todo ha girado en torno a Qianj y sus mentiras, ¿qué hay de malo en pensar en mí? Quererlo solo para mí, aunque sea una noche.

La noche se acaba y con él, se acaba mi tiempo con Shaoran, tal y como dijo, se levanta muy temprano, me siento en la cama a ver cómo recoge su ropa esparcida por todo mi departamento, se toma su tiempo para vestirse y yo me tomo el mío para admirarlo, me podré acostumbrar a mirarlo así cada mañana.

–¿Nos vemos más tarde? –pregunta tras darme un beso–

–Iré con mi abuelo, no sé a qué hora me desocupe –respondo mientras le acomodo un poco el cuello de su camisa–

–Ya quiero que sea fin de semana –lo miro confundida– porque te mudarás conmigo –explica–

–¿Crees que sea buena idea? –la inseguridad se apodera en mí y sé que esta pregunta ya se la he hecho, pero no puedo parar de preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez–

–Si lo dices por Qianj, dale tiempo, le agradarás, yo lo sé, ya te lo había dicho –responde optimista–

Me encantaría creer eso mismo, pero con el pequeño Maquiavelo no sé si se pueda, no entiendo porque se porta así conmigo, no le he hecho nada, apenas y lo conozco.

–¿Y si nunca le agrado? –y es así como le expreso mi temor–

–Eso no sucederá, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien –deposita un corto beso en mis labios– hablamos más tarde.

–Te acompañaría a la puerta, pero sigo sin ropa –dirijo mi mirada hacia la sábana que aún me cubre–

–No hace falta, te amo…

Mi lado osado sale a flote, lo jalo un poco de la ropa y lo beso, Shaoran cae sobre mí sin romper el contacto entre nosotros.

–Mmm, ten un buen día –respondo luego de apartarlo un poco–

–No necesitabas las clases de seducción, lo sabes hacer muy bien –comenta mientras se incorpora– nos vemos preciosa.

Lo veo marcharse, tengo demasiadas dudas con respecto a mi mudanza con Shaoran, jamás podría hacer que elija entre su hijo o yo, aunque claro, no debo de ser demasiado pesimista, tal vez la actitud de Qianj sea porque no me ha conocido bien.

Me quedo acostada unos minutos más, no puedo creer que esté a unos días de irme a vivir con él, tal vez deba negarme, decirle que he reconsiderado la situación.

_"No Sakura, ¡tú puedes!"_ pienso para animarme, ya parezco loca, espero que más personas hagan esto, de lo contrario creo que terminaré en un psiquiátrico.

**No olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios, igual y si quieren recomendar la historia lo pueden hacer, solo no la copien sin autorización, que mis neuronas son las que mueren al estar escribiendo jajajaja **

**Les cuento rapidito, que ya está llegando a su fin, estamos en el capítulo 13, faltan como unos cinco caps más y habemus acabado esta historia. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Soy buena escritora jajajaja okno, soy pésima pero hago el intento ;) **

**Un beso y hasta la siguiente actualización, puede ser muy pronto... **


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Me siento un poco adolorida, me tomo mi tiempo para prepararme para ir a la universidad, encuentro uno de los vestidos que me eligió Shaoran, es de color amarillo pastel que se ajusta debajo de mis pechos y la falda se deja caer lo que hace que se vea detalladamente mi figura ¿cómo es eso posible? No tengo la menor idea, es lo que me dijo Shaoran cuando me lo probé, lo combino con unos zapatos bajos en color azul cielo, me ato el cabello en una coleta y me coloco mis anteojos.

Me miro en el espejo un instante, no me veo mal, después de todo si me sé arreglar, el problema es que no me gusta gastar en mi persona, siempre he preferido la ropa de siempre a tener que pasar tiempo en las tiendas de ropa, simplemente no ha sido mi estilo.

Me tomo un par de minutos más para darle a Spi de comer y un poco de agua, una vez mi minino está atendido, tomo mi mochila y me voy rumbo a la universidad, camino hasta el paradero del bus, hoy llevo un buen tiempo lo que es completamente extraño en mí, aunque claro, después de haberme despedido de Shaoran en lo último que pensé fue en dormir de nuevo, las imágenes de lo sucedido ayer se reproducían en mi cabeza, como si aún pudiese sentir sus labios y sus caricias sobre mi piel. Un rubor me cubre las mejillas, ¡no puede ser que esté pensando en eso cuando estoy en un lugar público!

–¿Te llevo?...

Esa voz la puedo reconocer, antes me encantaba escucharla o míralo, Eriol está parado frente a mí, desde lo ocurrido en el super mercado no lo había visto para nada, afortunadamente, ahora no estoy sola, en el paradero se encuentran como unas cinco personas más.

–No, gracias –lo observo un momento, se ve completamente desalineado, nada con el Eriol que recuerdo, ¿qué le habrá pasado? –

No insiste, con la misma se da la vuelta y se marcha lo cual agradezco enormemente tal vez pueda saber qué es lo que sucede si hablo con Reika y Hui, desde que me salí de la cafetería no he podido hablar con ellas, todo ha sido demasiado rápido y tempestuoso.

Un par de minutos de espera y el bus hace su aparición, el camino a la universidad es un poco tardado por lo que me permito divagar un momento, ¿en dónde estaría ahora si no hubiese llamado a Shaoran el día que estaba ebria? ¿lo hubiese conocido? No, tal vez jamás lo hubiese conocido, aunque mi abuelo tenga de socios a los papás de Shaoran, él me contó que se fue de su casa y no había mantenido comunicación con ellos, probablemente aún estuviese embelesada por Eriol.

El edificio de la universidad aparece en mi campo de visión y se lleva todas mis divagaciones, me bajo y camino sin prisa hasta el salón de clases, de todos modos, no sé si deba de acabar con la carrera, con el abuelo en mi vida se me complicará ejercer mi profesión ya lo ha demostrado al sacarme de la televisora.

–Sakura… Sakura…

De repente escucho mi nombre, me detengo para mirar a mi alrededor, Tomoyo viene acompañada con su ¿pareja? Aún no sé si ese sea el término para usar para ellos, ella solo me ha dicho que se hablan y salen esporádicamente, más no ha hablado de algo serio.

–Al fin te alcanzamos, te estoy llamando desde hace un rato –replica– ¿no me escuchaste?

–Perdón, andaba pensando –fijo la mirada en Yue– hola –saludo ya que él no parece querer hacerlo–

Y no responde a mi saludo, se mantiene distante y únicamente eleva la cabeza, es demasiado extraño, le resto importancia a su comportamiento, al fin y al cabo que no es de mi incumbencia su manera de ser.

–Te vengo a buscar más tarde –habla el sujeto de cabello plateado, no lo dice en tono de pregunta mucho menos como algo cariñoso, es una orden lo que yo escucho–

Tomoyo no dice nada, se despiden con un beso de lo más profundo que me hace sentir incómoda, ¿se darán cuanta que estoy frente a ellos? Miro para todos lados para apartar la incomodidad hasta que ambos se separan y él termina yéndose de la universidad para dejarnos a solas.

–Es intenso –dice Tomoyo una vez regresa al planeta tierra–

–¿Son novios o qué son? –mi curiosidad me puede más–

–Somos dos personas que comparten un buen sexo –responde tan tranquila mientras que yo me muero de la vergüenza– ¿Qué? Sakura sabes que eso del amor no es para mí, aún no encuentro al indicado.

No le digo nada, ese tema es un poco sensible para ella, por lo que ha pasado con sus papás, suele huir de las relaciones que comienzan a tornarse más serias, me contó hace mucho tiempo que sus papás se divorciaron cuando pequeña y eso le rompió por completo el corazón, su madre se ha dedicado a trabajar por lo que no la ve para nada y su padre se desentendió de ella, rehízo su vida solo que en esta, Tomoyo no figura para nada, es por eso su manera de actuar de evadir las relaciones serias, teme acabar como su madre.

–Lo vas a encontrar –la animo– creo que tendré que estudiar algo con administración o mercadeo –cambio de tema–

–Te lo dije, no es lo mismo lo que hemos estudiado y a lo que te vas a dedicar –señala– ¿cómo le harás?

–Aún no sé, tengo que hablar con mis papás, quiero saber qué es lo que opinan –me encojo de hombros–

–Te irá muy bien –dice al tiempo que me abraza– ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

–Lo sé y más ahora que seremos vecinas –comento como si nada, enseguida me suelta y se pone frente a mí–

–¿Vecinas? Explícate ahora, Kinomoto –exige con los brazos cruzados–

–Me iré a vivir con Shaoran…

Tomoyo pega un grito que puedo jurar se habrá escuchado en todo Japón, le cuento sobre la propuesta de Shaoran y mis temores de ir a vivir con él, todo mientras nos encaminamos al salón, llegamos justo al mismo tiempo que el profesor, hoy pinta ser un día muy bueno.

Las horas en la universidad se me hacen cortas, no quisiera tener que irme y aguantar al abuelo, aún no sé como decirle que necesito del trabajo que me hizo perder para poder pagar las cuentas, no me gusta tener que depender de nadie.

Voy caminando con Tomoyo hasta la entrada de la universidad, debo esperar al matón que avisó el abuelo que mandaría por mí, no me agrada la idea, pero sirve que acompaño a Tomoyo a esperar a Yue, quien hasta el momento no se ha aparecido.

–Sakura… –escucho–

–Wow, Sakura debes de presentarme a ese chico –dice Tomoyo tras señalar a quién me llamó–

–Con gusto –le digo sonriendo, la tomo del brazo para ir hacia el dueño de la voz– hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Vine por ti, ¿acaso no puedo venir por mi hermanita? –lo observo un segundo, como si de esta manera fuera a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones–

–Hermano, te presento a mi mejor amiga, ella es Tomoyo –digo mientras tiro de su brazo para acercarla un poco más, se ve ¿tímida? Esto es nuevo en ella– Tommy, él es mi hermano, Touya

¡Estoy notando un rubor en las mejillas de Tomoyo! Esto es increíble, mi hermano estira la mano a modo de saludo, sin embargo, ella no parece reaccionar, está como para reírme, pero no lo hago, soy una buena amiga.

–Tomoyo…

Ella da un respingo al escuchar su nombre, Yue aparece con su aire misterioso y de pocos amigos, como si un interruptor se le hubiese encendido, ella camina hacia Yue, dejándome con mi hermano, ni siquiera se despide.

–Tu amiga es muy tímida –habla Touya–

–No, creo que tú la impresionaste –lo miro enarcando una ceja–

A decir verdad, mi hermano lleva sin novia una eternidad, no estaría nada mal que mi mejor amiga y él anduviesen, dejo este pensamiento en el aire, primero tengo que hablar con Tomoyo y saber qué le ha parecido mi hermano, aunque no pudo disimular mucho.

–Vamos, nos espera el abuelo –comenta– no creas que me hace gracia tener que dejar el hospital a cada rato –dice resoplando–

–¿Por qué lo haces? –cuestiono–

–Porque no te quiero dejar sola en esto, no me agrada que él esté cerca de nosotros, se ha ganado a mamá y a papá muy rápido con su enfermedad, algo no pinta bien Sakura –asevera– y lo voy a averiguar.

Sus palabras me han dejado helada, igual he sospechado que algo se trama el abuelo, pero no he podido averiguar nada, desde que apareció en nuestras vidas no me ha agradado para nada y que mi hermano diga tal cosa es como para confirmar mis sospechas.

–¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo? Ni siquiera podemos entrar a la oficina si él no se encuentra –Touya comienza a caminar, algo me dice que esta conversación será algo larga–

–No será sencillo –dice una vez se cerciora de que estoy a su lado– pero de una u otra manera lo averiguaré necesito que te lleves a papá y a mamá a tu departamento, es mejor que estén lejos de ese señor.

–Touya, me asustas ¿qué es lo que sospechas? –indago un poco–

–Que todo lo que posee es ilegal, los Li me ayudarán a demostrarlo –explica–

–¿Lo Li? ¿qué tienen que ver ellos en esto? –cada vez entiendo menos, jamás hubiese imaginado que el abuelo estuviese en algo ilegal–

–Nada, ellos se acercaron por una propuesta que les hizo el abuelo en relación con los bienes raíces, sin embargo, la sociedad que armó el abuelo con ellos es una farsa, ellos no tienen ningún porcentaje en acciones, una de las empleadas del edificio me dio acceso al archivo y le he sacado copias, Kaho anda en ello –asegura–

–Si es así, debemos prevenir a mamá y a papá, que no firmen nada, podría meterlos en problemas –digo asustada– ¿sabes si la enfermedad es verdadera?

Silencio, Touya comienza a caminar en completo silencio, espero que sea completamente sincero conmigo, ambos estamos en esto.

–No lo sé, no me puedo meter en su historial médico, yo no trabajo en el hospital al que asiste–lo veo apretar los puños– tú y yo tenemos que alejar a mamá y a papá de él a como de lugar…

Llegamos a un pequeño parque, necesito descansar los pies, hemos caminado demasiado, me enfrasqué en la conversación que en ningún momento se me ocurrió preguntar si llevaba auto o en qué nos iríamos.

–¿Cómo te va en la universidad? Estas a nada de acabar…

Le agradezco internamente el cambio de tema, le cuento cómo me va en las materias y acerca de los trabajos finales que en sí, ya los he entregado todos, ahora solo vamos por retroalimentación y en espera de nuestras calificaciones, no puedo creer lo rápido que va pasando el tiempo.

Llegamos al edificio Amamiya, parece haber algún problema cuando ambos aparecemos se hace el silencio absoluto, nos miran como bicho raro ¿qué habremos hecho?

–¡Te dije que te irían a buscar! –son los gritos del abuelo que acaba el silencio– ¡nos tenías preocupados!

Mi hermano se coloca frente a mí ante la furia de este señor que no sé para qué me está reprochando eso en estos momentos frente a tantas personas.

–Estaba conmigo, no creo que eso sea un problema –responde Touya con tranquilidad–

–Debieron avisar, he llamado a la policía –miro a mi alrededor, no parece haber nadie de la policía a los alrededores, solo puros tipos con vestimenta oscura como su matón– A la oficina, ahora…

Miro a Touya, él solo se encoje de hombros y vamos juntos hasta el ascensor, el abuelo espera paciente a que entremos a su ascensor privado, sin embargo, Touya presiona el botón del ascensor de empleados y me toma de la mano, yo me dejo hacer, si en alguien confío en estos momentos es en mi hermano.

–¿Viste algún policía? –cuestiono una vez estamos solos–

–No, y tampoco creo que estuviese preocupado, algo le habrá salido mal –responde, me le quedo mirando en busca de una explicación–

–¿Qué cosa? Touya por qué no me cuentas.

–Mientras menos sepas, mejor… por ahora, no te vayas sola a ningún lado, siempre ve acompañada.

Me muerdo la lengua para no seguirlo cuestionando, quiero saber, pero si él dice que así estoy mejor confiaré en él, de todos modos, el fin de semana me mudo con Shaoran y sola no estaré.

–Le diré a mamá y papá que se vayan a mi departamento porque yo lo dejaré –comento como si nada–

–¿A dónde te irás? –tengo ahora toda la atención de Touya–

–Con mi novio, comenzaré a vivir con él –es un poco incómodo tratar estos temas con mi hermano, pero es mejor que lo sepa por mí y no por otras personas–

–Bien, siempre y cuando no estés sola –me sorprende su manera de reaccionar, esperaba un sermón–

La puerta del ascensor se abre y ambos salimos, el abuelo está solo caminando de un lado a otro, parece un león enjaulado.

–Aquí nos tiene –habla Touya–

–No se están comportando como se debería, ¡qué va a decir el personal! –parece alarmado– sus padres están rumbo a China en estos momentos, ahora ustedes son mi responsabilidad –sentencia–

–Se equivoca, Sakura y yo somos mayores de edad y nos valemos por nuestra cuenta –responde tajante mi hermano– y le pido que deje de llamarme a cada rato, tengo un horario que cumplir en el trabajo.

–Y yo quiero que me deje ejercer lo que he estudiado, no sirvo para esta compañía, no me apetece seguir aprendiendo –hablo tras pensarlo bien, si el abuelo es un peligro, es momento de alejarme de él a como dé lugar–

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación que parece no tener fin, Touya me apoya en todo lo que digo y el abuelo trata de persuadirnos a ambos, cosa que no logra para nada, al final, mi hermano y yo terminamos saliendo de ese edificio ganando esta primera ronda.

–Shaoran… ¿a qué dedican tus padres? –ambos estamos recostados en la cama de mi departamento–

–Tienen diferentes inversiones, por toda China, pero a lo que más se dedican es a la hotelería –responde a mi pregunta mientras juega con mi cabello– ¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?

–Curiosidad, quiero saber más de ti, de tu familia –le resto importancia– bueno, creo que ya puedo continuar guardando mis cosas –digo tras ponerme de pie–

Entre risas, caricias, pequeños roces y besos acabamos de empacar las cosas que me llevaré a su casa, siento nervios no por él sino por el hijo, hoy ha de estarme odiando porque desde hace horas que Shaoran está conmigo.

–Shaoran, cuéntame más de Qianj ¿Qué le gusta? ¿A qué es alérgico? Quiero saber todo de él –una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de sus labios–

–Creo que tú y él se están sincronizando muy bien… también me preguntó lo mismo hace unos días, bueno casi, quería saber más de ti –lo miro con asombro, no puedo creer que el pequeño demonio quiera saber de mí, eso quiere decir que tal vez haya calma cuando vivamos juntos– A mi hijo le gustan los deportes, las artes marciales, y los videojuegos, no es alérgico a nada, al igual que yo ama el chocolate, tiene buenas notas en el colegio… –se queda un momento pensando– …toma clases de piano, en realidad, Qiang es un buen niño, Rika me ha ayudado mucho a educarlo.

El monstruo de los celos hace su aparición, no he tratado con la famosa Rika, pero no me agrada, ¿será ella una víctima de Qianj? Dentro de mi lista por hacer es llevarme con ella para saber cómo agradarle al pequeño Maquiavelo y para dejarle en claro de manera muy sutil que Shaoran es mío.

–Yo si tengo alergias… pero la que me podría llegar hasta matar es mi alergia a las nueces y canela, una pequeña dosis y acabo en el hospital –comento–

–Lo sé, está dentro lo que investigué de ti –responde el descarado– no te preocupes, Qianj también está enterado de eso, así ambos te cuidaremos.

Siento tanto amor por Shaoran que tengo la necesidad de demostrárselo a cada momento, razón por la que me lanzo a sus brazos, su colonia inunda mis fosas nasales, un olor a chocolate ¿hasta dónde estará obsesionado con ese sabor?

Me doy a la tarea de pasear mis manos por su pecho mientras le doy más acceso a mi boca, sus manos se pasean hábilmente por mis piernas, él si que sabe en donde tocarme para activar todas las sensaciones en mí.

Poco a poco la ropa sale volando por todo el departamento, los besos suben de intensidad y al final terminamos siendo uno solo, dejándonos llevar por la pasión del momento, por ahora, nada más importa; solamente él y yo.

El fin de semana llega sin problemas, Shaoran está a primera hora en el departamento ayudándome con la bajada de mis cosas, a pesar de que me estoy mudando, le he dicho a Seung que seguiré pagando el alquiler, ya buscaré algo que tenga que ver con mi carrera en algún periódico local o revista.

Cuando acabamos, miro por última vez mi departamento, los muebles los he cubierto con sábanas los electrodomésticos desconectados, me llevo lo esencial a mi nuevo hogar, cargo a Spi para salir con él en brazos, cierro la puerta con llave y voy junto a Shaoran quien me espera en la puerta del edificio.

–Andando…

Dice al tiempo que me ayuda a subir a su auto, miro el edificio un instante más, me siento melancólica, he vivido cosas lindas en este edificio, me siento igual como cuando me mudé a Tokio y tuve que dejar Tomoeda para perseguir mi sueño.

–¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada –escucho la voz de Shaoran sobre mis pensamientos–

–Todo bien, solo estoy nerviosa…

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio, cuando llegamos, Shaoran me lleva a dentro de su casa, en donde sorprendentemente Qianj espera por mí con un cartel que dice "Bienvenida" mi tristeza se va, al menos él ha cambiado su actitud conmigo.

–Qianj quiso darte esta sorpresa, se puso a hacer el cartel –informa Shaoran–

–Gracias Qianj, es un lindo detalle –lo digo de corazón, aunque hay algo en su mirada que no me agrada, lo dejo pasar, debe de ser mi imaginación–

–A partir de ahora seremos una familia…

Las palabras de Shaoran me emocionan tanto que no puedo evitar abrazarlo, y me detengo en ese acto, no lo beso por respeto a su hijo que está mirándonos o más bien mirándome, tal vez me lleve tiempo ganarme a este niño, pero de que me haré su amiga lo lograré.

Shaoran me lleva hasta la habitación que estaré ocupando con él, dejo a Spi en el piso para que inspeccione el lugar, debo encontrar también el lugar apropiado para ponerle su arenero.

–Aquí he hecho espacio para que puedas poner tus cosas –señala unos cajones– en el vestidor hay más espacio al igual que en el baño.

–Gracias, ¿igual a la cama le hiciste un espacio para mí? –comento burlona–

–Se me olvidó, pero ya encontraremos la manera de dormir cómodos todas las noches –lo observo un instante, eso suena prometedor y luego de conocer el paraíso en sus brazos ¡Por supuesto que le tomo la palabra!–

–No creo que contemos con mucha privacidad –comento como si nada–

–Encontraremos la manera, lo prometo –dice al tiempo que guiña un ojo–

Pasamos toda el día acomodando mis cosas, Shaoran de vez en cuando atiende llamadas o sale porque Qianj lo llama, una vez que termino, dejo a Spi en la habitación, al menos por el momento, y me voy a buscar a ambos, al llegar a la sala de estar los veo a padre e hijo jugando en su consola de playstation, la joven que antes había visto con Qianj está a un lado del pequeño, al parecer no es una víctima más.

Me acerco poco a poco, hasta llegar al lado de Shaoran, quien; al percatarse de mi presencia, me hace un espacio y me explica lo que están jugando, algo que no parece agradarle al niño.

Las horas se pasan y la tal Rika se despide del niño, creí que lo arroparía y lo metería a la cama, pero tal parece que esa no es una de sus funciones, aunque algo dentro de mí me da gusto que se tenga que marchar, no me da muy buena espina.

Shaoran y yo nos ponemos a preparar la cena mientras que Qianj le cuenta a su padre que será examinado en su clase de artes marciales, algo que al parecer lo tiene nervioso.

–¿Vendrás? –pregunta inseguro, yo me hago como que no estoy escuchando, no me quiero entrometer–

–Trataré de que no me comprometan a nada ese día –comenta Shaoran– amor, ¿tú que dices? ¿Podrías ir?

–¡No! –grita el pequeño antes de que yo pueda responder–

Shaoran lo mira y parece ser que el pequeño se da cuenta que ha metido la pata por su grito.

–Digo, no se puede… –ahora si le presto toda la atención– Rika irá y solo queda el pase para ti papá –este niño es demasiado astuto–

Algo dice Shaoran en otro idioma y él niño le responde, tengo que ponerme en clases de idiomas para que no me saquen de la conversación, al final, Shaoran da un suspiro.

–Ve a lavarte las manos Qianj… –le digo al pequeño mientras compruebo lo que está en la estufa, todo huele delicioso

–Qianj no te contempló, no estaba en los planes que tú estuvieses con nosotros –explica–

–No pasa nada, yo lo entiendo –lo tomo de las mejillas y le doy un beso– pero, por favor, la próxima hablen en mi idioma, no me gusta solo escucharlos –me quejo–

–Pues tendrás que hablar cantonés para que nos lleves el ritmo, a veces lo hacemos sin querer –se excusa–

–¿De qué hablaban? –cuestiono–

–Nada que deba preocuparte…

No estoy muy convencida, sin embargo, le doy por su lado tal vez más adelante me cuente eso que hablaban, sino igual y lo podré averiguar por mis medios.

**Pues aquí les traigo la actualización, qué opinan? No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios :D un beso.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Día uno de vivir con Shaoran, hemos pasado todo el día los tres juntos, mi amor le ha dado el día a la tal Rika, Qianj se ha mostrado amable aunque algo en su mirada no me agrada, es como si estuviese escondiendo algo, dejo pasar mis sospechas y me dedico a convivir un poco más con él.

Shaoran ayuda a que la convivencia sea buena, debido a que no se ha marchado para nada, ayudamos al pequeño con sus deberes del colegio, claro que no necesita ayuda, él solo lo hace y de manera rápida, Shaoran y yo solo revisamos los resultados y le hacemos compañía.

Al caer la noche, es nuestro momento, Qianj está durmiendo, por lo que entre tropiezos, besos y caricias nos vamos a la habitación, él intenta silenciarme sin éxito, mi risa me gana, no puedo evitarlo, esto es de locos.

–Calla… o Qianj despertará… –dice mientras posee mi boca–

Hoy no parece tener mucha experiencia, lleva batallando con mi sostén un buen rato lo que hace que vuelva a reír, trato de recuperar la compostura, lo empujo a la cama y es mi momento, le guiño un ojo y comienzo a moverme frente a él, ni yo misma me creo estar haciendo esto.

Entre movimiento y movimiento me voy quitando la ropa, le lanzo mi sostén, mismo que atrapa mientras en su mirada hay puro deseo, una vez me he quitado toda la ropa, me acerco lentamente a él, me muerdo el labio inferior y lo insto a que pose sus manos en mi cintura.

–¿Segura necesitabas clases de seducción? –pregunta con voz ronca–

–Calla… o harás que me detenga… –imito su actitud de hace un momento y me lanzo por sus labios–

De un momento a otro, Shaoran me recuesta en la cama sin despegarse de mí, sus manos aprietan y masajean mis pechos haciendo que emita pequeños gemidos, y de un momento a otro lo siento entrar en mí, ¿en qué momento se quitó la ropa? No lo sé, solo sé que ahora lo siento en cada movimiento que da, con sus besos trata de silenciarme, aunque claro, cuando baja a besar mi cuello no hay nada que lo pueda evitar, por lo que jalo una de las almohadas y la pongo en mi cara, de esta manera amortiguo mis gemidos.

Siento algo creciendo en mí, los movimientos de Shaoran son cada vez más rápidos, hasta que no puedo más, me vuelvo a tapar la cara con la almohada y me dejo llevar por todo, un instante después, Shaoran me acompaña solo que él se deja caer en mi cuerpo, se entretiene un poco con mis pechos.

–Esto ha sido lo mejor que he hecho –expresa luego de un momento en silencio–

–¿Hacerlo a hurtadillas de tu hijo? –comento mientras juego con su cabello desordenado–

–Sí, jamás creí verme en esta situación… aunque, esto será así todos los días…

Eso suena completamente prometedor, lo intento jalar hacia a mí, hasta poder llegar a sus labios y besarlo con todo el amor que siento por él, aunque fue un pésimo movimiento, ya que Shaoran vuelve a explorar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciendo que la temperatura de ambos suba y terminemos con otra sesión fantástica de sexo y amor.

Llevo una semana viviendo con Shaoran, una semana que ha sido un caos entre Qianj y yo, la tregua finalizó sin previo aviso, aunque no me ha metido en problemas con Shaoran, pero tampoco se toma la molestia de disimular su malestar, cuando paso cerca de él me mete el pie, es un grosero cuando estamos a solas porque en cara de su papá es el ser más amoroso del planeta.

Yo sigo desempleada, por lo que las tardes me quedo en la casa ordenando la habitación que comparto con Shaoran o jugando con Spi, cualquier cosa que no sea toparme con el niño del demonio, lo último que quiero es meterme en problemas por su culpa o meter la pata sin darme cuenta.

Hoy he decidido ponerme a leer un momento, de todos modos, está la famosa Rika cuidando del pequeño Maquiavelo, por lo que me pongo mis audífonos y me concentro en la lectura que está muy buena, una novela trágica de dos amantes que no pueden estar juntos, ella encerrada en una torre estilo Rapunzel y él buscándola reino tras reino sin éxito alguno, una batalla se suscita en el camino del caballero ambarino, dejándolo mal herido, lo cual hace que se refugie en las profundidades del bosque, y es ahí en donde conoce a una joven que lo ayuda a curarse… toda una tragedia y un enredo amoroso.

El sonido de mi móvil me saca de mi mundo de lectura, me quito los audífonos y me dispongo a leer el mensaje que me ha llegado, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

**Shaoran – 16:43** _"Llegaré tarde, no me esperen para cenar"_

**Shaoran – 16:44** _"P.D. Te amo, muero por tus besos"_

Pese a que vivimos juntos, Shaoran es muy romántico conmigo, cada día me enamoro más y más de él, claro que hay sus momentos en los que me dan ganas de darle un par de cachetadas, a ver si así se da cuenta de lo que me hace su hijo.

**Yo – 16:46** _"Le aviso a Qianj"_

**Yo – 16:47** _"Cuando llegues solucionamos lo de los besos"_

Dejo el móvil a un lado y me levanto de la cama para ir en busca del pequeño demonio, voy a su habitación, pero no está, camino silenciosamente por la casa para escuchar su voz hasta que lo logro, está conversando con alguien en la cocina, me voy acercando sin hacer ruido, parezco chismosa, pero no me importan, mientras más sepa de él es mejor.

–Te dije que solo vendría para quitarte tiempo con tu padre, cada día llega tarde y no convives con él –no doy crédito a lo que estoy escuchando, me asomo un poco y es la famosa Rika quien está hablando, ¡por ella ese niño no me soporta! –

–La odio, no la quiero en mi casa –escucho a Qianj– mi padre ni se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños, para estos días ya tiene algo preparado para mí –espeta–

–Sigue haciéndole la vida de cuadritos, terminará yéndose y volveremos a ser nosotros tres como debe de ser.

La escucho y me hierve la sangre, ¡cómo es posible que esté envenenando así a un niño de casi siete años! Ya decía que no era posible que a Qianj le nazcan esos malos sentimientos hacia a mí, esta loca le está llenando la cabeza de mentiras.

Respiro hondo y me alejo un poco de la cocina, lo último que quiero es que sospeche que he escuchado su conversación, ya habrá tiempo para desenmascararla, por ahora me haré la que no sabe nada.

–¡Qianj! –camino por el pasillo para llegar hacia la cocina– al fin te encuentro, dijo tu papá que llegará tarde, Rika que la cena esté lista para Qianj a la hora de siempre –me dirijo hacia la arpía–

–Si, ¿algo más? –hoy si ha mostrado su desagrado hacia a mí esta tipa–

–Es todo por el momento, Qianj, te tengo una sorpresa ¿me acompañas a la habitación?

El niño voltea a ver a Rika como pidiéndole su permiso ¡Esto es el colmo de los colmos! Y para rematar el asunto, la tipa asiente sutilmente dándole aprobación a Qianj, estoy a nada de lanzarme hacia ella y sacarla, más me contengo, necesito conseguir pruebas para que Shaoran me crea, ya que en sus narices ambos son un amor y no rompen un plato.

Una vez Qianj se acerca a mí, lo tomo de la mano y lo dirijo a la habitación, una vez entramos tomo mi tableta y encuentro la página de internet que estuve checando hace unos días con Tomoyo para encontrar un regalo adecuado para él.

–Sé que se acerca tu cumpleaños y me encantaría darte algo que te guste y te haga feliz y…

La reacción del niño me hace callar, me mira con demasiado odio que me podría estar matando mentalmente.

–Si quieres verme feliz vete de mi casa no te quiero aquí –espeta, me duelen sus palabras, y más sabiendo que es por culpa de la arpía que lo cuida–

Dejo aun lado la tableta, ¡serenidad ante todo! Lo último que quiero es discutir con un niño de seis años.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? –lo cuestiono a ver si de esta manera él mismo se da cuenta que no está justificado su comportamiento–

No dice nada, se da la vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcha, al menos espero que esas preguntas las tenga en su cabeza y se dé cuenta que yo no soy su enemiga, en realidad yo quiero su bienestar.

Unos besos en el cuello hacen que me remueva, tengo demasiado sueño, pero parece ser que a mi novio no parece importarle mi descanso, me quejo hasta que siento como va acariciando una de mis piernas, algo se ha despertado en mí, gimo por lo bajo, no puedo ser escandalosa teniendo en cuenta que la habitación de Qianj está junto a la nuestra.

–Shaoran –digo en un susurro–

Sus besos bajan a mis pechos, ahora sí que he despertado, poco a poco va bajando hasta acomodarse entre mis piernas, el muy bellaco me mira con malicia antes de bajar y pasar su lengua en mi centro, me tengo que morder el labio para no gemir, algo que me está siendo imposible, tomo la almohada que está a un lado y me tapo la cara para amortiguar mis gemidos, acción que ha sido costumbre en estas situaciones.

Me arqueo, gozo, lo disfruto, Shaoran sí que sabe lo que hace, siento algo a punto de estallar en mi interior cuando él se detiene, protesto apartando la almohada de mi cara, él parece estar divertido con la situación, ¡estaba a nada de llegar y se detiene!

–¿Por qué te detienes? –cuestiono haciendo un puchero–

Shaoran se ríe y atrapa mis labios en el camino, se acomoda sobre mí y es cuando lo siento entrar en mi interior, comienza a moverse muy lentamente despertando lo que dejó en el limbo hace un instante, me muevo exigiendo más, quiero sentirlo mucho más.

Él gime, yo gimo, somos uno solo en estos momentos, y cuando siento que no podré más, vuelvo a poner la almohada en mi cara para amortiguar el grito al llegar al clímax, Shaoran se sigue moviendo hasta que de repente él llega y se deja caer sobre mí, esto ha sido un delicioso despertar.

Nos quedamos así, tratando de recuperar el aliento, por mi parte, me pongo a jugar con su cabello castaño, aún recién levantado es el hombre más atractivo del universo.

–Feliz cumpleaños –dice con dificultada–

Me suelto a reír, había olvidado por completo la fecha y esta manera de recordármelo ha sido épica, no creo olvidarlo, me mira confundido y no está para más, parezco loca riéndome.

–Lo siento, gracias –contesto al tranquilizarme de la risa– es el regalo más delicioso que he tenido –reclamo sus labios de la misma manera que él hace con los míos cuando quiere–

–Podemos despertar así todos los días –responde tras acabar el beso–

–Me encanta la idea –digo casi ronroneando, él se remueve un poco haciendo que gima, hasta que se termina saliendo de mi interior–

–Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, ya quier… –le coloco un dedo en sus labios para que deje de hablar–

–Prefiero que pases el día con Qianj, yo iré con mi hermano, llega hoy a Tokio –me levanto de la cama y voy a un cajón en dónde guardé el regalo de Qianj– le compré esto, pero prefiero que tú se lo des –comento tras darle el regalo envuelto–

–Entiendo, pero estarás aquí en la noche ¿no? Quiero pasar este día contigo también –me abalanzo a sus brazos y lo beso, es la única manera de demostrarle como aprecio sus actos–

–Por supuesto que estaré aquí, pero más tarde… no quiero que nada cambie entre tú y Qianj.

La realidad es que si me parte el corazón, pero entiendo que antes que nada él es papá y necesita pasar este día con su hijo, si de por sí me odia, el hecho que yo le robe el protagónico para este día sería mi entierro con él.

–Vamos a despertarlo juntos, solo eso –Shaoran aparta mi cabello de mi cuello para después depositar pequeños besos que me hacen estremecer–

–De acuerdo, deja que me asee un poco –lo aparto antes de que comience una nueva ronda–

Corro al baño, aún sabiendo que él es rápido, me alcanza y terminamos entrando a la ducha, entre besos acabamos por asearnos, cuando por fin logro apartarlo de mí, encuentro la ropa con la que estaré en el día, unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca con detalles rosas de tiras, me ato el cabello en una media coleta y listo, he terminado de arreglarme.

–Pareces una bibliotecaria sexy con esos lentes, solo por eso no los he tirado –su confesión me hace reír–

–Vamos a felicitar a Qianj…

Shaoran saca una caja debajo de la cama con envoltura de regalo, luego toma mi mano y nos vamos a la habitación del niño, Shaoran entra, son las ocho de la mañana y el demonio no ha despertado, esto es raro, observo a distancia como él se acerca a su pequeño y le susurra algo, el pequeño Maquiavelo despierta y lo abraza, es una escena conmovedora.

–Feliz cumpleaños –dice tras pasarle la caja–

Qianj lo rompe todo en cuestión de segundos, después de todo es un niño, al abrir la caja, aparece una consola de Nintendo y videojuegos del año. Me voy acercando a ellos lentamente, no quiero interrumpir su felicidad.

–Feliz cumpleaños Qianj –digo una vez he llegado a ellos, le extiendo el obsequio que he conseguido para él, el cual no es una consola de videojuegos, pero no se me ocurrió más que darle–

–No quiero nada de ti –espeta–

–Entiendo… –me dirijo a Shaoran– nos vemos más tarde.

Salgo con todo y el obsequio que le he comprado un Nintendo switch con dos juegos incluidos, y creo que el gasto fue completamente en vano, tomo mi juego de llaves y dejo el regalo en la mesita de la sala, si bien no tengo una buena relación con el niño, me ha dolido su desplante, aunque claro, lo último que quiero es que lo reprendan en su día.

Camino como si me estuviese persiguiendo un asesino en serie o qué se yo, el caso es que no me detengo, salgo de la privada y espero pacientemente a que pase algún taxi, mi móvil comienza a cobrar vida, el nombre de Shaoran aparece en la pantalla, más lo ignoro, no quiero hablar ahora, al menos hasta que se me pasen las ganas de llorar.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dice Touya a penas me ve– no te ves muy alegre ¿pasó algo? ¿supiste de mamá y papá? –pregunta sin descanso–

–Nada, solo me entristece que no estén ellos cuando dijeron que estarían aquí –respondo melancólica– ni siquiera me han llamado.

–Verás que te llaman más tarde o te envían un mensaje –dice para consolarme–

Touya me abraza, al menos tengo a mi hermano en este día, aunque claro pude haber ido con Tomoyo y ambas acabaríamos en un bar, pero es mejor pasarla con mi hermano, por el momento es todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien.

Las horas pasan, entre plática y el pequeño picnic que organizó para nosotros dos se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo, él se ofrece a llevarme hasta casa para saber en dónde me quedo y poder quedarse más tranquilo, algo que acepto, un instante más con mi hermano no es malo.

–Aquí es… –digo tras llegar a casa de Shaoran–

–¿Vives aquí? –cuestiona– dime que no andas con un anciano –su cara de súplica me da gracia–

–Para nada, es joven y muy guapo, me ama y yo a él, pensaba presentárselos a mamá, papá y a ti en una sola exhibición, pero pues no se ha podido –respondo restándole importancia al asunto–

–Bien, te llamo mañana, monstruo… descansa.

–¿No lo quieres conocer? –cuestiono–

–Mejor lo presentas cuando estén mamá y papá, así tendrán testigos si pasa algo –le doy un golpe en el hombro por su comentario–

Me despido con un abrazo de él, camino para entrar a la casa, no quería que llegara este momento, debí de irme a casa de Tomoyo o a mi departamento, solo una noche, despejo esas ideas de mi cabeza y entro, todo está a oscuras, enciendo la luz del pasillo y voy a la habitación, nadie, no hay nadie en la casa.

Al menos uno de los dos se está divirtiendo en su cumpleaños, dejo mis pertenencias en un lado y busco algo de ropa cómoda, un buen baño y a dormir, me acerco hasta el espacio de Spi, pero no está, es raro, no lo escuché en la mañana, dejo mi ropa en un lado y comienzo a llamarlo.

–Spi…

Digo como si fuese a responderme, paseo por la casa, pero no hay señales de él, su cascabel no tintinea y tampoco escucho su ronroneo ¿en dónde está? Salgo de la casa y camino a los alrededores, sin éxito, no está, no lo encuentro… ¡mi gato ha desaparecido!

Hoy sí que no ha sido mi día, con los pocos ánimos que me quedan regreso a la casa, igual y mañana aparece, me meto al baño, pongo algo de música mientras espero que se llene la bañera. Me inclino un poco para echar un poco de esencias al agua cuando de repente la música se deja de escuchar.

–¿Hace rato que llegaste? –me doy la vuelta, Shaoran está frente a mí, tan guapo como de costumbre–

–Más o menos, ¿qué tal se la pasó Qianj? –vuelvo a lo mío, tener la bañera lista para mi baño–

–Bien, le organicé una fiesta en un restaurante de comida que le gusta, pero me hubiese gustado tenerte ahí conmigo –comenta–

–Lo importante es que él se la haya pasado bien –cambio el rumbo de la conversación–

–¿Y tú? ¿La pasaste bien?...

Me quedo en silencio, si la pasé muy bien, aunque me hubiese encantado quedarme con Shaoran, claro que también me tiene melancólica el hecho de no haber recibido algún mensaje de mis papás.

–Sí… –miento– tuvimos un pequeño picnic, platicamos por horas como hace mucho que no hacemos, necesitaba ver a mi hermano –termino de relatar mi corto festejo–

–Te tengo un obsequio –le cierro la llave a la bañera y me giro para mirarlo–

–No necesito nada, lo mejor que me puedes dar es tu compañía.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, me encanta verlo sonreír; también enarca una ceja y me mira, esta vez traigo ropa así que no sé qué es lo que observa con atención.

–Yo te quiero dar algo –extiende su mano– ven, te lo doy en la habitación…

Dudo un instante, luego de hacerlo sufrir un momento le tomo la mano y ambos vamos a la habitación, él me hace sentarme en la cama mientras busca entre sus cosas, cuando se acerca a mí, me entrega una pequeña caja, le quito el empaque y la abro con mucho cuidado, un hermoso collar con un corazón en el centro aparece.

–Se puede abrir… –se sienta a mi lado y lo abre, enseñándome que está vacío– cuando encuentres una foto se le puede mandar poner, para ajustar el tamaño –me explica–

–En ese caso, quiero una foto de nosotros –propongo– y Qianj –termino de decir–

–Eres única, te amo amor mío…

Y esta palabra al final es sellada con un beso.

Veo a Shaoran correr de un lado a otro con el móvil en las manos, me acerco a él y trato de tranquilizarlo, hasta que me cuenta lo que ha pasado, al parecer Qianj a despertado con fiebre y el pediatra no responde las llamadas.

–Shaoran, así no solucionarás nada –voy a la cocina y lleno un recipiente con agua, tomo unos paños y voy a la habitación del niño, está tiritando de frío y la sábana está al otro extremo, supongo que Shaoran se lo quitó–

Me acomodo a su lado, le hago a un lado el cabello que tiene en al frente y le pongo el paño húmedo, sus mejillas están rosadas, Shaoran entra mientras habla con alguien, le dice la temperatura del niño, al poco rato la finaliza y se queda a mi lado.

–Sakura, esto nunca le había pasado –dice casi frustrado–

–¿Seguro? Tener fiebre es normal –le quito el paño para humedecerlo nuevamente–

Cuando el médico llega, la temperatura ya le ha bajado un poco, le pone una inyección al niño que lo hace llorar, una vez se aparta el médico lo acuno entre mis brazos y lo arrullo, después de todo, es un niño. Shaoran se acuesta del otro lado, los tres nos quedamos todo el día así.

Shaoran deja de lado su trabajo y yo falto a la universidad para poder quedarme con ellos, poco a poco se va recuperando, se va removiendo entre nosotros, le doy un beso en la frente antes de apartarme de él, lo último que quiero es grite al verme a su lado.

Han pasado días de la fiebre de Qianj, también, sigo sin saber de Spi, no está por ningún lado de la casa y me preocupa, mis papás regresaron de su viaje el cual resultó ser como una segunda luna de miel, no me disgusta esa idea, lo que no me agradó es que se hayan ido sin avisarnos a Touya y a mí.

La universidad al fin la he acabado y soy libre, ahora solo me falta conseguir empleo, no me gusta estar dependiendo de nadie y mucho menos de Shaoran, al fin y al cabo solo es mi pareja él no tiene el deber de mantenerme, no estamos casados.

–Sakura, hoy te preparé esto –dice Qianj acercándose a mí con una bolsa– espero que te guste.

Tomo lo que me está ofreciendo, son unas galletas que parecen ser de chocolate, últimamente se ha estado mostrando más tranquilo el pequeño Maquiavelo.

–Gracias, Qianj –le invito y él toma una galleta y se la come, al menos sé que es comestible, agarro una galleta y muerdo un pedazo, mastico un poco hasta que siento bien los sabores, escupo la galleta y corro a la habitación, ¡tiene canela y nueces!

Busco entre mis cosas las pastillas, ¡no las encuentro! Comienzo a sofocarme y no es que esté exagerando, mi vista comienza a nublarse, escucho que me llaman, pero no puedo responder, hasta que me sumo en una completa oscuridad.

Me duele el cuerpo, escucho un beep beep constante, abro mis ojos, no sé en dónde estoy, intento moverme y siento que alguien me regresa, enfoco bien y veo a Shaoran, tengo sed, estoy desorientada, ¿qué me pasó?

–Shaoran… –mi voz suena rasposa, quiero levantarme y él no me deja–

–Descansa, todo está bien –me remuevo incómoda, poco a poco voy recordando lo que pasó, me comí un poco de las galletas que me dio Qianj–

–¿Qué me pasó? –me hago la amnésica para saber qué le han dicho a Shaoran–

–Te intoxicaste, sabes que no debes de comer cosas con nueces y canela, ¿por qué te compraste esas galletas? –¿Me está reprendiendo? –

Wow, wow, wow, ese mocoso dijo que yo me compré esas galletas, no puedo darle todo el crédito, la bruja de Rika debe de tener algo que ver en todo esto y de alguna manera lo voy a descubrir, ya ha sido demasiado lo que está haciendo.

No le digo nada a Shaoran, simplemente cierro mis ojos he intento descansar, cuando despierto, el médico ya me da de alta lo que agradezco, detesto los hospitales, me visto con ayuda de Shaoran, aunque claro, él se aprovecha de la situación, al punto que me lleva cargada hasta el auto, todos en el hospital nos miran, para ocultar mi pena me escondo en su pecho, no puedo con él.

Al llegar a su casa, Qianj está en la sala de estar, ni siquiera tengo ganas de mirarlo, ¡me pudo haber matado! Aunque como he dicho, no todo es su culpa, desvío la mirada, es más interesante ver la pared que a él.

El pequeño Maquiavelo no dice nada al verme, ni siquiera a disculparse o preguntar cómo sigo, de verdad que esa bruja lo tiene muy bien manipulado, me excuso con Shaoran y me voy a recostar, necesito tiempo para mí y procesar lo que pasa, sobre todo sopesar la idea de que ese niño jamás me aceptará.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS :) **


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

**Les dedico este capítulo a... Stefania Caceres Cabeza, Kari Tentle, Antonella Temporetti, Kamy Villa, Lubia González, Stella Delgado, Nana Anahí, Cisterna Cid, Dulce Soto y Skarlatha de Maslow (Espero que el Maslow sea por James *-* jajaja)**

**Espero que les guste ;) **

**CAPÍTULO 16 **

Yo creí por un momento que con lo de las galletas iba a tener un poco de tregua, pero no es así, cada día que pasa me meto en algún problema con Shaoran o soy víctima de las graciosidades del pequeño Maquiavelo, mi nivel de estrés está elevada, ya no sé qué esperar de él.

He enviado mi currículum en varios lugares más no me llaman, cada día me siento más frustrada, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera he encontrado las pruebas para echarle la culpa a Rika por todo lo que me está haciendo Qianj, porque si de algo estoy segura todo es su idea y el pobre niño lo ejecuta como su títere.

Con Shaoran tenemos nuestros momentos, aunque claro, de vez en cuando discutimos por el mocoso endemoniado, ya han pasado meses desde que me vine a vivir con ellos, pero no más no hay tregua, su actitud sigue siendo la misma, y sé que aunque intente defenderme, Shaoran siempre confiará en su hijo y en la nada, es algo que me parte el corazón.

El cumpleaños de Shaoran fue un desastre, Qianj acaparó toda la atención junto con Rika, me hicieron ver mal frente a los invitados haciendo que me caiga sobre el pastel, de solo recordarlo me entras las ganas de asesinar, más me contengo sé que de alguna u otra manera lograré acercarme a Qianj y alejaré a Rika de una vez por todas.

_"¡Ánimo Sakura, tú puedes"_ me animo mentalmente, cada día cuando estoy en los brazos de Shaoran.

Hoy nos hemos quedado solos Qianj y yo, a la tal Rika le dieron el día y Shaoran tuvo que ir a ver unos pendientes en la empresa, esto me suena a lo que me pasó la última vez que me quedé con él, lo sigo como si fuese su sombra, no me agrada la idea de tener otro enfrentamiento con Shaoran.

–¡Deja de seguirme! –grita el pequeño, y es que no puedo evitarlo, no quiero quedarme en la calle de nuevo–

–No, estás bajo mi responsabilidad, Qianj quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo –digo con cansancio– dime qué puedo hacer para que nuestra convivencia sea buena, yo sé que no podré ser tu mamá, jamás ocuparé ese lugar, pero amo a tu papá con todo mi ser y a ti te quiero mucho, aún con tu carácter…

–¡Mientes! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Quiero que te largues de la casa, sino te vas te echaré como a tu cochino gato! –dice colérico–

Spi, este niño del mal echó a mi pobre gatito de aquí, mis ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, lo he excusado todo este tiempo, he intentado llevarme con él, pero este niño no se deja, y no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar.

–No me iré solo porque tu quieras –sentencio mientras aguanto las lágrimas–

El pequeño azota los pies mientras camina, lo voy siguiendo, llega hasta su habitación y me cierra la puerta en la cara, al menos no tengo de qué preocuparme, está en un lugar seguro, solo espero que Shaoran no se demore, porque aquí alguno acabará muerto.

Me quedo sentada en el pasillo, aún no puedo creer que haya echado a mi pobre minino de la casa, junto mis piernas y cubro mi cara con ellas, no lloré enfrente de ese niño, pero me he aguantado, extraño a mi gatito, el pobre debe de estar pasando hambre.

–Sakura, ¿qué pasó? –escucho la voz de Shaoran, limpio mis lagrimas y me levanto–

–Nada, estaba aquí cuidado de Qianj –sonrío a medias–

–Amor, estás llorando, dime ¿qué pasó? –sigue cuestionando y es que en verdad no puedo más–

–Nada, no ha pasado nada –digo de mal humor, de todos modos, si le cuento no me creerá, de qué sirve explicarle–

Nada ha salido como creí en un principio, voy a la habitación para poder recostarme en la cama, sopeso todas mis opciones, creo que tendré que regresar a la cafetería, claro que depende si el señor Laurent tiene alguna vacante.

–Sakura, quiero saber qué sucede, no es normal que estés en el pasillo llorando –me siento de golpe en la cama y lo miro, si quiere saber lo que sucede espero que esté preparado para lo que le tengo que decir–

–¿Quieres saber? Bien, tú hijo me odia, no me pasa para nada, al punto que ha dejado ir a mi gatito que por si no te has dado cuenta no está en la casa, siempre busca meterme en problemas contigo y todo es gracias a tu empleada, ella lo envenena en mi contra y… –respiro hondo– ¡y me enoja que no te des cuenta de lo que pasa! –ya está, he sacado lo que llevo reteniendo por meses–

–Sakura no inventes, mi hijo no hubiese dejado ir a tu gato, de seguro habrás dejado abierta la puerta y se escapó –justifica– y por supuesto que no te odia yo he visto que….

Alzo la mano para silenciarlo, no puedo escuchar más, esto ha sido la gota que rebasó el vaso.

–Me voy de aquí Shaoran, no quiero continuar con esto, no es sano para mí y mucho menos para tu hijo y para ti –digo con un nudo formándose en mi estómago– mañana me marcho de aquí.

No dice nada, ambos nos miramos, me siento incómoda bajo su mirada, me recuerda a la Sakura de hace meses que intentaba mantener contacto visual.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo, no te detendré…

Mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, no es lo que quiero, pero es lo que debo de hacer, no puedo competir con ese niño, no puedo seguir así, y eso que omití que él fue quién me dio las mentadas galletas el día que paré en el hospital.

En toda la noche no pude dormir, Shaoran marcó su distancia, dormimos en la misma cama pero pareciera que no fue así, después de meses de sentir su brazos rodearme hoy me quedé sin nada, los primeros rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana, es la señal de que debo de empezar a guardar mi ropa para marcharme.

Me levanto y hago las maletas, intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a Shaoran, lo que no funciona, de un momento a otro está sentado en la cama, observándome más no dice nada, una vez acabo de guardar mi ropa y de arreglarme, me salgo de esa habitación, paso por la cocina, Qianj está desayunando con Rika, al final se salió con la suya.

Me apresuro a marcharme, salgo de la casa y camino, siento que un pedazo se queda en ese lugar, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, es obvio que mientras ese niño siga mal influenciado por esa bruja yo no tengo lugar en esa casa y mucho menos si Shaoran no se da cuenta de lo que esa arpía está haciendo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que me fui de casa de Shaoran, regresé a mi pequeño departamento y he conseguido trabajo en una pequeña revista, no escribo cosas importantes, pero al menos ya hago algo y lo mejor de todo es que trabajo desde casa, tan solo debo de ir a las oficinas cuando tengo listo el artículo y que le den revisión mis superiores.

Pienso en Shaoran cada segundo del día, al final, dejé que me venciera un niño de siete años y su nana, porque eso es lo que es Rika, es la nana malvada de el pequeño. Y seamos honestos, no tenía las de ganar en esta batalla, Shaoran no me creía.

Mis papás han venido a vivir conmigo, es un poco incómodo puesto que el espacio está muy reducido, pero no importa, lo que realmente tiene importancia en este momento es que no estoy sola, le conté a mis papás lo que pasó en estos meses, mi relación con Shaoran y su hijo, en fin, me la he pasado hablando con ellos, desahogando todo lo que llevo dentro, llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

–Has pensado qué hacer con la propuesta de tu abuelo –escucho a mamá–

El abuelo ha vuelto al ataque con su propuesta de entrar a trabajar con él, más sigo sin convencerme, eso no es lo mío y además, estoy contentan con lo que he conseguido hasta ahora.

–No sirvo para los bienes raíces y construcciones –comento mientras sigo tecleando en la computadora–

–Podrías aprender, eres muy inteligente –dice mamá, se ha sentado a mi lado, la miro de reojo en verdad le interesa que acepte la propuesta y yo no quiero–

–Mamá, no es lo mío –digo dejando de lado la computadora– lo mejor es que el abuelo se las arregle solo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

No dice nada, ella igual sabe que esa es la mejor opción, de todos modos ni Touya ni yo sabemos nada de ese medio, hubiese sido todo muy diferente si el abuelo nos hubiese involucrado en eso desde pequeños, o que hubiese estado con nosotros cuando se le necesitaba, no como lo ha estado haciendo ahora.

–Hace frío, deberías ponerte algo encima –cambia abruptamente del tema–

El inverno ha llegado, a pesar de la calefacción, el frío logra colarse de alguna manera, junto con mis papás hemos checado algunos departamentos en Tokio para poder estar más cómodos, incluso he sopesado la idea de volver a Tomoeda, algo podría hacer en ese pequeño lugar, es más tranquilo que Tokio y me podría ayudar a marcar distancia con mis recuerdos.

Hemos quedado en pasar en Tomoeda las fiestas decembrinas, he invitado hasta a Tomoyo para que no pase ese día sola y le ha fascinado la idea, claro que ha sido por mi hermano, con todo lo que me estuvo pasando, dejé de hablar con ella y cuando nos pusimos al día, me contó que se alejó de Yue porque había conocido a alguien especial y ¿qué creen? Esa persona es nada más y nada menos que mi hermano.

Al parecer, Tomoyo lo encontró en Facebook y se hicieron amigos, conversaban por chat y videollamadas, claro que cuando el horario de mi hermano se lo permitía y poco a poco se fue dando su relación, en mis meses de problemas ella encontró un acompañante, no puedo más que estar feliz por ambos.

Todo lo que me ha pasado durante este año me ha servido demasiado, pude ganar confianza en mí misma, conocí al amor de mi vida, trabajé por un tiempo como presentadora, supe que el señor Laurent me valoraba como su empleada, me enteré que Oliver estuvo enamorado de mí, como cada año que pasa, he tenido altas y bajas y eso está bien, yo sé que poco a poco me iré olvidando de Shaoran, él será mi pasado, uno muy bonito, pero al fin y al cabo será eso, solo un recuerdo.

El veinticuatro de diciembre llega, junto con Tomoyo estamos poniendo el arbolito de navidad, ella con su estilo ha decidido que las esferas que utilizaremos serán las doradas y rojas porque simbolizan el amor y el dinero, cada cosa que agregamos me da su significado, hay momentos en que la dejo porque tengo que responder mails que me mandan del trabajo para modificar lo que he escrito o para agregar más.

Cantamos algunas canciones navideñas, que por cierto a mi se me da fatal lo de cantar, pero al fin y al cabo es solo para pasar el rato, el teléfono de la casa suena y es mamá quien va a responder, dejándonos a Tommy y a mí cantando y decorando el árbol.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose nos alerta, dejamos de decorar el árbol y vamos hacia dónde escuchamos el sonido, mi mamá está pálida, papá está con ella, ha tomado la llamada, se le nota preocupado, junto con Tomoyo llevamos a mamá a la sala y la sentamos, no reacciona, me está preocupando.

–Chicas, nos tendremos que ir a Tokio –es lo único que nos dice papá–

Espero una explicación más no dice nada, toma a mamá de las manos y se la lleva con él, miro a Tomoyo, ella solo se encoge de hombros, esto no es lo que se tenía planeado. Sigo sin entender qué es tan urgente como para regresar a Tokio.

Papá y mamá bajan, él nos hace una señal para seguirlos, algo que hacemos Tomoyo y yo sin rechistar, espero que al subir al auto nos digan algo, más bien a mí me expliquen.

–El abuelo falleció…

Mi mamá está llorando, ahora entiendo por qué quedó pálida, le mando mensaje a Touya aunque claro que Tomoyo ya se me había adelantado, son las cuatro horas más cansadas de mi vida, entre los sollozos de mamá y la incomodidad porque no sé si deba de llorar o cómo deba de sentirme, siempre creí que la enfermedad era una mentira.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Tokio, papá se dirige directamente a la funeraria, quiero creer que cuando lleguemos todo sea un error y que él no esté muerto, a pesar de todo es mi abuelo, no puedo llorar su pérdida porque nunca estuvo conmigo, pero tampoco puedo sentir felicidad por su muerte.

Llegamos al lugar y no hay demasiadas personas, algunos trabajadores de la compañía y el matón que siempre anduvo con él, siento un nudo en el estómago, no me quiero ni acercar, lo hago solo para no dejar sola a mamá, quien se ha visto demasiado afectada con la pérdida, en el ataúd yace su cuerpo sin color, por pura curiosidad acerco mi mano hasta su cuello y le intento tomar el puso, creyendo que se trata de una farsa, más no es así, ¡está helado! Mi mamá se abraza de mí, y sigue con su llanto, a pesar de lo que le hizo sí lo perdonó.

–Sakura…

Touya ha llegado y se acerca a nosotras para estrecharnos en sus brazos y sigo sin poder creerlo, logramos apartar a mamá y jalo a Touya, él dijo que estaba averiguando cosas sobre el abuelo, ahora necesito respuestas.

–Sakura, no creo que ahora sea el momento –creo que ha descifrado mi ansiedad–

–Necesito saber, ¿qué pasó con lo que dijiste? Han pasado meses –habla bajo, a pesar de que no hay muchas personas, no quiero que escuchen–

–Hay una que otra venta ilegal, de todo lo demás no hay nada, por eso ya no te comenté, Kaho rebuscó por todos lados, el abuelo fue una persona respetable, incluso su sociedad con los Li es real, el abuelo ambicionaba expandirse mucho más y lo logró –termina de explicarme–

Me quedo procesando lo que me ha contado, nos quedamos toda la noche en aquel lugar, los empleados se van yendo, nadie más se acerca, realmente somos su única familia, al amanecer, Touya se ofrece a llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, aunque claro, ella lo rechaza, le interesa quedarse con nosotros en estos momentos o más bien con él.

Ni siquiera pasa un día del entierro y el abogado se comunica con nosotros para concertar una cita y así poder leer la voluntad del abuelo, al final terminan quedando en que se hará este mismo día por la tarde, por todo lo que ha pasado ni he podido acabar el trabajo, me siento aturdida, quisiera apoyarme en papá, pero él ya tiene bastante con mamá, Tomoyo pues está al pendiente de mi hermano y yo ya no tengo ni a mi gato.

Para la hora señalada ya estamos en el despacho del abogado, quien nos lleva a un espacio en donde se encuentra una mesa con demasiados asientos, como si estuviese esperando a más personas y al final, termina diciendo eso, que tenemos que esperarnos porque hacen falta dos mencionados.

Cuando la puerta se abre aparecen los señores Li, una vez toman asiento el abogado comienza a leer el testamento…

_"Yo, Masaki Amamiya, por este medio hago público y declaro que este documento es mi última voluntad y que estoy en plenas facultades… edad legal y que no actúo bajo presión o influencia indebida y que comprendo la naturaleza y alcance de mis bienes y de esta disposición de los mismos…"_

Siento un escalofrío al escuchar lo que narra el abogado, es como si el abuelo estuviese frente a nosotros hablando.

_"Designo a mi nieta, Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya, como la albacea de todos mis bienes materiales, así como también única dueña de mi cincuenta porciento en la compañía Amamiya…"_

_"… El resto de las acciones serán cedidas a los Li como pago de mi deuda… "_

_"…A mi nieto Touya Kinomoto Amamiya, le cedo un pequeño fideicomiso que podrá disponer en el momento que así lo desee, al igual que a mi hija Nadeshiko Kinomoto, este fideicomiso es intransferible y únicamente ellos podrán hacerse cargo de él… "_

El abogado termina de leer y saca un folder, del cual saca una hoja que me entrega en las manos.

–El señor Amamiya tiene estos bienes materiales –me informa– cabe mencionar que lo único que le ha cedido a los Li son acciones no el edificio Amamiya –sentencia este–

Miro con asombro la hoja, me deja su casa o mejor dicho mansión, el edificio Amamiya con todo y las ganancias que esta traiga, autos, y una residencia en Tomoeda.

–Hay más… –dice el abogado, aunque esta vez solo se dirige a mí– usted podrá poseer el cincuenta porciento de las acciones siempre y cuando se vaya a estudiar a California un diplomado con duración de seis meses, de lo contrario las acciones pasarán a manos de los Li.

Esto último no me lo esperaba, tener que irme hasta el otro lado del mundo solo a estudiar ¿en qué estaba pensando el abuelo? La señora Li se acerca a mí, siempre tan elegante y con movimientos gráciles.

–Cuentas con nosotros sea cual sea la decisión que tomes –la miro un instante, suena sincera–

–Lamentamos mucho su pérdida –es ahora el señor Li el que habla–

–¿Qué les debía mi abuelo? –cuestiono… y es que desde que escuché esa parte no he dejado de preguntarme una y otra vez qué deuda pudo haber tenido con esos señores–

–Es mejor que no sepas… –dice la señora Li mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla– nos vemos…

Y con la noticia de todo lo que poseo es como termina el día, además de con la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que debía el abuelo, debe haber alguna manera de poder recuperar su compañía, y no es que me quiera meter en un pleito legal, pero estoy segura de que estaría contento en recuperar lo que en algún momento fue solo de él.

Sigo sin creer lo que está pasando, espero que solo sea un sueño y pronto despertar y seguir siendo la misma Sakura invisible de siempre, ahora tengo algo que jamás he pedido y no sé qué hacer.

Al llegar a la casa, la incertidumbre de lo que debe el abuelo no me deja en paz, Touya dijo que todo marchaba bien, entonces ¿qué es lo que les debe a los Li?

–Sakura… –escucho la voz de mi papá– hija, tranquila.

–¿Ustedes saben qué le debía el abuelo a esos señores? –cuestiono–

Enseguida mamá y papá se miran, algo ocultan y quiero saberlo, hasta Touya se remueve incómodo, al final parece que la única que está sin saber lo que sucede soy yo.

–El hizo tratos con ellos, al final no cumplió el más importante –dice mamá con cuidado, como intentando descifrar mi reacción, yo sigo sin comprender–

–Entonces cuando dijo que necesitaba socios y presentó a los Li fue una mentira –reflexiono en voz alta, miro a las tres personas que son mi familia–

–Tú abuelo no actuó bien, al final se arrepintió e intentó enmendar su error –lo justifica mamá–

–¿Qué error? –cuestiono una vez más–

Silencio, se hace el silencio, ellos tres se miran, siento que lo que me ocultan no me gustará para nada, en realidad, nada de lo que haya hecho el abuelo me gusta.

–Te he estado mintiendo Sakura… –comienza a decir mamá– yo jamás me distancié de mi padre por haberme casado con tu papá –el mencionado toma a mamá de las manos como tratando de darle fuerzas–

–¿Entonces? –me impaciento–

–Sakura, me alejé de él porque cuando tú naciste, él ya te había comprometido con el hijo de los Li.

Las palabras de mamá resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, debe de ser una broma, él siempre estuvo en desacuerdo cuando se enteró que andaba con Shaoran, incluso me enseñó una carpeta con su información.

–El hijo de los Li y yo fuimos pareja y el abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo en ningún momento –comento–

–Se arrepintió, no quería que supieras esto –mamá hace el intento de acercarse, más se lo impido, doy unos pasos atrás para alejarme de ella–

–Quiero estar sola…

Salgo a caminar, aire fresco es lo que me hace falta, entonces eso quiere decir que los papás de Li lo querían casar conmigo, pero él huyó con su novia, yo estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba porque mamá y papá me lo ocultaron y nos apartaron del abuelo, después de todo, si era mi destino encontrarme con Shaoran, más no era el quedarme a su lado…

**Aloooo cerecitos! Bueno, pues aquí les traigo la actualización ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Se esperaban lo del abuelo? He leido sus comentarios y me encantan, se hacen unos Spoilers increibles jajaja. Si encuentran alguna pista para la siguiente actualización pueden decirlo en los comentarios, tal vez se acerquen ;) **

**Les aviso de una vez, solo faltan dos capítulos y esta historia llega a su fin... tal vez la podría explotar más, pero no quiero, siento que si hago más capítulos perderá su esencia. y como se vienen los últimos capítulos, no les dejaré avance. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quiero saber qué les ha parecido, cómo voy, sus spoilers para el siguiente capítulo, alguna predicción que hayan encontrado por allá... **

**Les mando un beso.**


	18. CAPÍTULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Luego de mi paseo revelador y de volver a platicar con mi hermano y mis papás, tomé la firme decisión de irme a California, de todos modos, no hay nada que me ate a Japón, y solo serán unos meses, los señores Li dijeron reportarme todo lo que acontezca en mi ausencia, aunque aún no tenga conocimiento del manejo de esta, también soy parte de la compañía y debo estar involucrada en las decisiones que se tomen.

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto al irme? No lo sé, pero tampoco pienso quedarme sin nada que hacer, al menos mientras toma un rumbo fijo mi vida, más bien creo que estoy huyendo para poder olvidar a quién no he podido, cada noche sueño con él, incluso he llegado a sentir que está a mi lado, más no es así.

A veces me quedo pensando en lo que hubiese ocurrido si hubiese ejecutado mi plan de arruinar al abuelo, al menos pensé con sensatez y dejé ese objetivo de lado, así debí de pensar antes de involucrarme con Shaoran.

Enero, un nuevo año con nuevas oportunidades y un nuevo país por conocer, siento un poco de ansiedad al tener que marcharme, a pesar de mis suplicas de que nadie viniese a despedirme, están aquí todos, mis papás, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, les recuerdo una y mil veces que solo serán unos meses, a mitad de año volveré.

Por los altavoces se escucha que ya debo de abordar, les doy un último abrazo a todos y les prometo que me reportaré todos los días, siento que es algo exagerado, pero si así estarán tranquilos es mejor decirles eso. Camino junto con mi maleta de mano sin mirar atrás o sé que me arrepentiré.

–¡Sakura!

Escucho que gritan mi nombre a medio camino, me detengo más no volteo, la voz me suena familiar, sacudo la cabeza, de seguro es mi imaginación, sigo mi camino hasta entregar mi boleto a la señora que está en la puerta de abordar, ella me sonríe mientras revisa mi boleto, me deja pasar y justo cuando comienzo a avanzar, escucho de nuevo mi nombre, parece un grito desesperado.

Intento mirar hacia atrás, pero ya vienen varias personas tras de mí, eso me imposibilita ver más allá, me disculpo con las personas que chocan conmigo y sigo avanzando, hasta entrar por completo al avión.

Adiós Japón… hola América…

Febrero, he conocido personas increíbles en este país y también he aprendido mucho sobre administrar, construcciones y mercadeo, después de todo he descubierto que si soy buena para esta área, ahora entiendo más cuando tengo las conferencias con los señores Li y puedo opinar objetivamente.

Decidí cambiar mi número, así puedo empezar de cero, únicamente dejé mis contactos frecuentes, mamá, papá, Touya, Tomoyo, James, Hui, Reika y hasta a Oliver ¡Lo pueden creer! La realidad es que siempre se porta muy lindo conmigo y según él, quiere que nos demos una oportunidad, pero no me siento preparada para otra relación y menos estando a kilómetros de distancia.

La diferencia de horario es la que a veces me desespera, motivo por el cual últimamente nuestra comunicación es vía e-mails, ahora estoy leyendo que están decidiendo quién ocupará la dirección general, a pesar de que los Li tienen mayor conocimiento y se pueden hacer cargo de eso, no lo quieren y yo, aunque me quisiera postular por el momento no soy apta, tal vez cuando regrese pueda apelar esa decisión, por ahora estoy muy bien así.

Marzo, un mes más lejos de mi familia, al menos he recibido buenas noticias, Touya y Tomoyo son oficialmente una pareja, incluso mi hermano ha pedido su traslado a Tokio para poder estar con ella más tiempo, cuando hablamos por videollamada estaba que gritaba de emoción, sabía desde un principio que ella estaría por siempre en mi vida, pero jamás creí que fuese de esta manera.

A veces, cuando estoy sola en mi habitación me gana la tentación de llamarle o enviarle un mensaje a Shaoran y saber cómo se encuentran él y su hijo, más me contengo, se supone que lo olvide no que lo busque. Además, termino recordando que me cambié el móvil y no tengo su número, una decisión que tomé para las veces que cayera en tentación.

Abril, mi cumpleaños llega y lo he celebrado con una videollamada, me puse a llorar mientras todos me cantaban, Tomoyo tuvo el detalle de avisarles a Oliver, James, Hui y Reika para ese día.

El diplomado está a dos meses de concluir, sigo siendo una de las mejores y me enorgullezco de eso, me reporto con los Li cada que puedo y les pregunto cómo van las cosas, me han contado que todo marcha de maravilla y que el nuevo director está llevando la expansión por buen camino, incluso me mencionan que pueden pasar más tiempo con su nieto gracias a que han delegado esas responsabilidades, eso creo que se lo hubiesen guardado, tuve el impulso de preguntar por él, por Shaoran, pero de nueva cuenta me contuve, no me siento con el derecho de preguntar cuando fui yo quien decidió marcharse por el bien de su hijo.

Mayo, un mes caótico, debo de presentar trabajos, dar revisiones, además de todo eso, debo de reportarme con el director que no tengo la menor idea de quién sea, le he querido preguntar a los señores Li, pero no he tenido noticias de ellos, ahora él único o la única que se comunica conmigo es al que nombraron como director, ni siquiera sé si es él o ella.

Al menos se muestra comprensivo cuando me tardo en responder los e-mails que me manda con carácter de urgente, supongo que los Li le habrán informado que me estoy preparando lejos del país o al menos espero que le hayan dicho algo.

Junio, último mes, a pesar de estar cómoda en este país, he estado contando los días para poder regresar a Japón, incluso he comprado mi boleto para poder irme apenas me entreguen el diploma y el certificado de acreditación, no me importa viajar por horas, lo único que quiero es volver con mi familia.

Mamá me contó que llevaron todas mis cosas a la casa que me heredó el abuelo, así que ya no tengo el pequeño departamento en el que viví por mucho tiempo, ahora tengo una casa la cual pienso compartir con mis papás mientras planeo qué haré con ella. Tal vez venderla y conseguir algo más pequeño o mudarme a Tomoeda a la otra casa que me heredó el abuelo.

Aunque claro, primero tengo que dejar las cosas bien en la compañía, después de meditarlo por meses, decidí que no quiero la dirección, tal vez a largo plazo hasta le venda mis acciones a los Li, me ha gustado todo lo que he aprendido, de eso no tengo duda, pero no sé si sea lo correcto teniendo en cuenta que tenía en muy mal concepto al abuelo.

Voy caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, en un par de horas me dan los papeles que necesito para marcharme de este lugar, el lado positivo es que he aprendido un idioma diferente.

–Sakura, te están buscando… –escucho a Jackson, uno de mis compañeros del diplomado, es apuesto, su cabello castaño resalta sus ojos marrones, pero no se compara con los de Shaoran, su cuerpo está bien definido, tiene un pequeño hoyuelo en el mentón y muchas babean por él, pero lo más sorprendente del caso es que no me costó nada en llevarme con él, después de todo si aprendí a desenvolverme con las personas del sexo opuesto–

–¿Quién? –cuestiono, además de él y Chloe, no conozco a nadie más, o sea, si los conozco, más no interactúo con ellos–

–No lo sé, no pregunté… solo sé que te están buscando –lo miro enarcando una ceja, acto seguido él me rodea con su brazo y me dirige hasta donde está quién sea que me busca–

Mientras avanzamos, platicamos sobre los proyectos que tenemos en mente, él junto con un amigo quieren desarrollar una empresa que se dedique a la rama tecnológica, por eso decidió tomar el diplomado, además de que es más corto a estudiar un máster.

–¡Sorpresa!

Frente a mí tengo a Tomoyo y a Oliver, no los esperaba aquí, aparto el brazo de Jackson y corro a los brazos de mis amigos, es un respiro tener a personas familiares este día. La hora de la entrega llega, por lo que me despido brevemente de ellos y me encamino con Jackson a lo último de este día.

Apenas acabo, Chloe, Jackson y yo nos tomamos una última foto, misma que los tres ponemos como foto de perfil de nuestro whatsapp, los tres salimos muy bien, Chloe es la que aparece al frente de la foto luego yo y Jackson abrazándome, siempre que nos tomamos fotos tiene esa manía y no, él no siente nada por mí, lo sé porque conozco a su novia y los he visto juntos, hacen una pareja perfecta.

–Te voy a extrañar, cuando viaje a Japón te avisaré para que me enseñes el lugar –comenta Chloe–

–Yo te llamaré todos los días, honey, y sirve y me enseñas Japón por videollamada –comenta mientras saca su móvil y nos saca una foto a nosotros dos solos– esta será una de mis favoritas –asegura–

–Payaso –me quejo– luego me la mandas… nos vemos…

Me despido de ambos para ir con mis otros dos amigos, Oliver se ve serio, me voy poniendo al día con Tomoyo mientras nos marchamos de ese lugar y él sigue ausente.

–Oliver, ¿estás bien? –cuestiono luego de que Tomoyo deja de hablar de mi hermano–

–Sí, es solo que… –se queda en silencio, mira hacia Tomoyo y luego a mí– nada, hay que ir a comer algo antes de irnos al aeropuerto.

No me quedo tranquila con lo que dijo, sin embargo, lo dejo así ya habrá tiempo de sacarle la información que quiero, los tres nos vamos a un mcdonals, Tomoyo se va al baño y me quedo a solas con Oliver, momento que aprovecho para sacarle información.

–¿Me dirás qué te pasa? Se supone que somos amigos –ambos nos dirigimos a una mesa cercana–

–¿Es tú novio? –lo miro confundida y creo que se da cuenta– él sujeto que te abrazaba, Jackson, creo que así lo llamaste.

–¡No! Para nada, solo es un amigo –respondo encogiéndome de hombros– ¿Eso te tiene así?

–Sabes que me gustas Sakura… ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? Creí que a ese le habías dado la oportunidad que a mí me has negado.

–Pues ya ves que ni a él le he dado nada –sentencio–

–Dame una oportunidad, podemos intentarlo ahora que vuelves a Japón –insiste–

La realidad es que estos meses él ha estado al pendiente de mí, ¿sería malo darme una oportunidad con él?

–Pero no te amo –soy sincera, siempre he pensado que para iniciar una relación debe existir amor–

–Podrás hacerlo conforme pase el tiempo –su insistencia me puede–

–¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Qué pasa si no me enamoro nunca de ti? –lo observo un momento, ya he dicho que Oliver es guapo, más no mueve nada en mí, él se queda en silencio, supongo que está meditando mis preguntas–

–Te dejaré, si encuentras a alguien que logre despertar ese sentimiento, pero deja que yo lo intente, vamos a darnos una oportunidad.

Tal vez esto es lo que necesito, darme una oportunidad con alguien más, y qué mejor con alguien a quién conozco ¿no?

–Bien, vamos a darnos una oportunidad…

Oliver prácticamente se abalanza sobre mí, algo que me toma por sorpresa, también reclama mis labios con una vehemencia que hasta yo misma me sorprendo al responderle, una vez nos apartamos, es Tomoyo quien nos mira sorprendida, Oliver le cuenta las nuevas sin apartarse un momento de mí.

Llegaré no solo con el diplomado terminado, sino que también con una relación qué no sé a dónde me lleve.

Las horas en el avión me sentaron fatal, el jetlag es horrible, he dormido dos días seguidos desde que llegué a Japón, únicamente me levantaba para comer y luego me volvía a dormir, incluso he pasado de los e-mails que tienen que ver con la compañía.

Hoy es día de ir al edificio Amamiya ya he dormido lo bastante como para recuperarme, me pongo una falda tubo color beige que me compré para una exposición que di en California, con una blusa azul cielo para combinarla, unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto también en color azul y me dejo el cabello suelto, me coloco mis lentes y me inspecciono en el espejo, no me veo tan mal.

Me tomo solo el vaso de jugo que me ofrece mamá, iré a conocer a un completo desconocido y siento un poco de ansiedad, y creo que si como me vomitaré en cualquier momento, más vale ser precavida, papá me lleva al edificio Amamiya, al llegar inspiro profundamente, necesito serenarme.

Papá me dice que estará cerca para pasar por mí, así que me bajo del auto y entro al edificio que me pertenece, los empleados ya me conocen por lo que no se sorprenden al verme, me dirijo al ascensor, el de empleados marca que está ocupado, busco en las notas de mi móvil la combinación del otro ascensor, una vez que doy con él presiono los botones y este se abre, entro en él y marco el piso al que me dirijo.

Siento que se ha movido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando las puertas se abren, el nervio crece más y más, y no entiendo por qué me siento así, me aliso la falda, no lo necesita pero es parte de mis nervios, me acerco hasta la secretaria pero parece ser que ya me esperaban porque ni siquiera hace la llamada para avisar de mi llegada.

–Por aquí –dice mientras avanza–

Caminamos un pequeño pasillo hasta la sala de juntas, da unos pequeños toques y me indica que puedo pasar, entro vacilando, hay alguien de espaldas, me animo a acercarme un poco hasta que un olor familiar me invade.

–Hola, Sakura…

Me he quedado sin palabras, Shaoran está frente a mí, sigue igual de guapo que la última vez que lo vi, mi corazón late a mil por hora.

–Shaoran… –es lo único que logro articular–

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, sin saber de ti –él toma asiento en la punta de la mesa, me señala un lugar junto a él– no como, quiero enseñarte el último reporte.

Insiste señalando el lugar a su lado, obligo a mis piernas a reaccionar y termino de acortar la distancia, me siento y finjo interés en las hojas que hay sobre la mesa, es mejor a mirarlo, de un momento a otro, las hojas son arrebatadas de mis manos, Shaoran le da la vuelta a la silla logrando que ambos quedemos frente a frente.

–Te debo una disculpa, no te creí cuando me contabas que Qianj te hacía la vida imposible, dejé que te marcharas sin detenerte y no sabes cómo me arrepiento –lleva sus manos a mis mejillas, aprisionando de esta manera mi cabeza– Perdóname mi amor, me equivoqué en no confiar en ti, estos meses han sido un infierno, me he intentado comunicar contigo sin éxito, ¿cambiaste tú número?

–Han pasado meses de eso y sí, cambié mi número –respondo, no sé cómo, pero logro apartarme de él, necesito un poco de distancia–

–Mi madre me abrió los ojos –sigue explicándose– escuchó una conversación entre Qianj y Rika, ella la encaró y después obligó a Qianj a decirme la verdad, incluso contó que las galletas él te las dio –dice suspirando– Fui un completo imbécil, no supe darte tu lugar…

–Shaoran, estoy aquí para hablar de la compañía no de lo que haya pasado con tu hijo –me muestro fría, si él no me creyó en su momento qué le hace pensar que me lanzaré a sus brazos así como así, vamos, que tengo las ganas de hacerlo, pero no es así de sencillo–

–¿Ya no me amas?

Miro hacia otro lado, me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decir, pero no puedo ceder así de rápido, mucho menos cuando él fue el que no confió en mí.

–Tengo una relación ahora –evado la respuesta a su pregunta– ¿podemos centrarnos en la compañía?

–Sakura, mírame… –exige al tiempo que me pone de frente a él– ¿qué hago para recuperarte? Me niego a dejarte luego de que has estado meses lejos de mí, fui al aeropuerto para solucionar todo, pero no me hiciste caso.

Entonces no estaba loca, era su voz, era él quien me llamaba, después de todo, si fue por mí. Él une nuestras frentes, siento un estremecimiento recorrerme, hace tiempo que anhelaba este contacto, bajo la mirada, no se la puedo mantener.

–Te amo Sakura, no te he podido olvidar y me niego a creer que tú te hayas olvidado de lo nuestro…

Me he quedado sin palabras, no encuentro qué decirle, qué responderle, simplemente no puedo negar lo que siento por él, evadirlo tal vez, pero no puedo negar algo que jamás ha muerto en mí.

–Dime que no me amas y me aparto de tu vida, incluso renuncio al cargo que me dieron mis padres –sentencia–

Solo unos centímetros separan nuestros labios, siento su aliento cada que habla, mis ojos se cristalizan y comienzo a sollozar, no puedo decirle que no lo amo porque sería mentirme a mí misma.

–Amor, ¿qué sucede? –posa una de sus manos en mi mentón y me hace mirarlo, lo veo un poco borroso por las lágrimas–

–Te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo –respondo entre sollozos– lo siento…

No dice nada, silencio absoluto es lo que se instala en el lugar, tampoco se aparta de mí, en cuestión de segundos, Shaoran reclama mis labios, me pega a él sujetándome de la cintura y es así como mi poca voluntad se termina quebrando, en este momento no importa nada más, solo él y yo.

Extrañaba sus besos, soñaba con ellos todo el tiempo, lo extrañaba a él, el beso se acaba, lo único que se escucha en el espacio son nuestras respiraciones, vuelve a pegar su frente a la mía y acuna mi cara en sus manos.

–Podemos intentarlo, Sakura, te necesito en mí vida… accedí a este puesto para poder tener contacto contigo, sin embargo, fui un cobarde en no mostrarme ante ti por miedo a tu reacción –dice mientras va rozando nuestras narices–

No llevo ni una semana andando con Oliver ¿y lo voy a terminar? Él me dijo que se haría a un lado si encuentro a la persona a quien amo, sin embargo, no se me hace justo hacerle esto, tengo sentimientos encontrados en este preciso momento.

–No podemos intentar nada, tu hijo no me soporta y no quiero pasar por lo mismo –aunque me duela, el hecho de que se haya enterado que Rika lo incitaba a hacerme maldades, no quiere decir que el sentimiento también haya sido inducido por ella–

–¿Por qué no dejas que sea Qianj el que determine si te odia o no? Todo lo que viviste ese tiempo fue por culpa de Rika.

–Hubo ocasiones en las que ella no estaba presente y tu hijo se las daba de víctima frente a ti, como el día que se puso a llorar porque según yo le había dicho que lo dejarías por mí el día de su cumpleaños –señalo–

–Al menos, déjame luchar por ti, mejor dicho, déjanos luchar por ti, Qianj ya ha entendido que te amo, mi error fue no haber hablado primero con él sobre mis sentimientos, di por sentado que sería sencillo, no me apartes de tu vida –suplica–

–Bien, has tu lucha –me encojo de hombros, indiferencia, aún recuerdo sus palabras, debo de mostrar indiferencia, aunque me esté muriendo de ganas de aceptar volver a su lado, además, debo de hablar con Oliver y aún no sé cómo lo haré–

–No te vas a arrepentir –dice con firmeza–

Luego de esta conversación, nos ponemos con el trabajo, los intentos de Shaoran han comenzado, a pesar de que me explica sobre lo que nos compete, hay de repente unos pequeños roces que logran estremecerme, siento que me he metido en la boca del lobo.

–Shaoran, ¿tú sabías que yo era a la que te prometieron? –cuestiono una vez acabamos de hablar sobre la compañía–

–Sí –no dice nada más–

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –interrogo más–

Un suspiro sale de sus labios, algo me dice que lo que me dirá no me gustará.

–Siempre lo supe, mis padres me enseñaron una foto tuya cuando me anunciaron que me casaría, te conté que ese fue mi motivo por el que me vine a Japón, luego de tu llamada en tu estado inconveniente y de investigarte vi que se trataba de la misma persona, solo que cambiada, quise conocerte en mis términos, sin presiones.

–Entonces, tú siempre supiste que yo era una Amamiya –reflexiono un momento, él había dicho que se enteró cuando el abuelo fue a verlo, me ha estado mintiendo–

–Sí, siempre lo supe…

Al menos hoy ha optado por ser honesto conmigo, no sé si sea bueno o malo, lo que en estos momentos puedo decir es que estoy completamente decepcionada de todos, primero mis padres y ahora él, tenía la esperanza de que no lo supiera, que él hubiese sido una víctima más, pero no es así, él lo supo mucho antes.

Aunque claro, lo que más me duele es que él me haya rechazado años atrás, aun estando ajena a lo que pasaba, él prefirió huir de su casa a casarse conmigo, soy una maraña de pensamientos en estos momentos.

–¿Mi abuelo si te fue a ver a tu trabajo? ¿O lo inventaste? –se ve ofendido, pero a estas alturas me vale como se vea o se sienta–

–Si fue, a decirme que me aparte de ti… Sakura, él no quería que te enteraras de nada, por eso comenzó unos nuevos tratos con mis padres –dice, entonces estuvo al tanto de todo, soy demasiado ingenua–

–¿Cómo lo sabes? No se supone que no mantenías comunicación con ellos –le reprocho–

–No lo hacía, pero tú abuelo me lo contó, creyó que me estaba acercando a ti para reclamarte como se debía, pues se creía que tenía el derecho y tú lo odiarías más si te enterabas de eso…

Shaoran hace el intento de acercarse a mí, más se lo impido dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, lo último que quiero en estos momentos es su contacto, quedarme con la duda hubiese estado mejor, pero vamos, mi naturaleza curiosa me lo ha impedido y ahora estoy completamente frustrada con todos los engaños que ha sido mi vida.

–Por eso me querías llevar como tu acompañante, no fue por tener un hijo, me querías enseñar como un trofeo a tus padres –poco a poco voy encajando las piezas de este rompecabezas–

–¡No! –grita mientras intenta acortar la distancia entre ambos– Amor, jamás se me pasó eso por la cabeza, quería presentarte a mis padres, sí, pero no por eso… deja de huir de mí –se ve frustrado y yo lo estoy mucho más–

–Si sabías quién era, lo que yo implicaba en todo momento, es lo más lógico –estoy a unos centímetros de la puerta– pero luego no quisiste hacerlo porque hablaste con el abuelo –voy pensando en voz alta, después de todo, mi abuelo si quiso enmendar sus errores–

–Por eso ya no quise que me acompañes, para evitar estos malos entendidos, luego de la plática que tuve con tu abuelo y de darme cuenta de su miedo, pensé que presentarte a mis padres era como darles la victoria y que ellos insistieran en el matrimonio –comienza a explicarse– yo no quería forzarte a nada, simplemente quería que me amaras como lo que soy, jamás te he mentido sobre mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

Doy unos pasos más, me pego en la puerta y comienzo a tantearla hasta que doy con la manija, por hoy ha sido suficiente.

–Sakura, todo lo que vivimos fue real, mi amor por ti lo es… los tratos que haya tenido tu abuelo con mis padres es punto y aparte…

Él da unos pasos y aprovecho para abrir la puerta y salir de allí, salgo corriendo lo más que puedo, me siento asfixiada por todo, creo que me debí de quedar con la duda, creer solo en el amor que decía sentir por mí Shaoran y ya, la señora Li tenía razón, era mejor que no supiera nada.

**Pues aquí la penúltima actualización, ya no les haré esperar demasiado jajaja, No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Un beso.**


	19. CAPÍTULO 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Sé que huyendo no es una manera muy madura de afrontar los problemas o de lo que me he enterado, sin embargo, por ahora necesito aire, procesar lo que Shaoran me dijo, me ama, de eso no tengo duda, y yo lo amo a él a pesar de todo este tiempo lejos, pero esto no quita que me haya ocultado información.

Salgo del edificio, agradezco que no haya venido Shaoran detrás de mí, necesito espacio, veo a papá estacionado enfrente del edificio, cruzo la calle y subo al auto.

–¿Qué tal la junta? –pregunta una vez estoy dentro–

–Todo bien… –comento sin mirarlo–

–Hija, ¿pasa algo?

Niego con la cabeza, me limito a mirar por la ventana, la maraña de pensamientos me sobrepasa en estos momentos.

–Tu abuelo se habrá equivocado en su manera de actuar, pero trató de enmendarlo –comenta papá sin quitar la vista del camino–

–¿Cómo? Por como lo veo, él no enmendó absolutamente nada –asevero–

–Logró romper el trato con los Li cediéndoles acciones, al punto que solo se quedó con el cincuenta por ciento –me recuerda–

–Vaya, debería de felicitarlo y hacerle un monumento por su obra –comento con evidente sarcasmo–

–No, pero deberías de verlo de cierta manera como algo bueno, los Li en cualquier momento hubiesen llegado a exigir que se cumpliera el trato, y tú te hubieses tenido que casar con su hijo –comenta–

–Papá, el abuelo sabía perfectamente que tuve una relación con el hijo de los Li –digo resoplando– es Shaoran, el que les conté que tiene un hijo y con el que me fui a vivir unos meses –le recuerdo–

No dice nada, supongo que está procesando lo que acabo de decirle, después de todo, había omitido ese pequeño detalle cuando les conté mi relación con Shaoran, aunque siempre di por hecho que ellos harían sus deducciones, puesto que conocieron a los señores Li y el abuelo mencionó frente a todos que son los padres de Shaoran.

–¿Qué hubiese pasado si de quien te hubieses enamorado no fuera él? ¿Qué hubieses hecho si el abuelo hubiese llegado y te hubiese exigido casarte con un extraño?

Lo observo un momento, el hubiera no existe así que no sé lo que hubiese hecho en ese caso, al menos puedo estar contenta de que por cuestiones del destino lo conocí por otro medio, sin saber que me habían prometido a él cuando estaba chica, lo que me duele es que él lo sabía desde que me conoció y prefirió no contarme.

–Sakura, las cosas pasan por algo, tú madre y yo hicimos mal al ocultarte todo desde un principio, tu abuelo si se molestó con Nadeshiko por haberse casado conmigo, sin embargo, la relación entre ellos se rompió cuando él le hizo saber que te había conseguido esposo, cuando apenas tenias una semana de nacida –se estaciona frente a la casa– mira, yo no te puedo decir cómo debes de sentirte, pero tampoco me puedo quedar viéndote afectada por algo que ha pasado, dale la vuelta a la página, vive tu presente, si te quieres hacer cargo de la compañía Amamiya, ¡hazlo! Sabes que tu madre y yo te apoyaremos… pero no dejes de luchar por lo que quieres.

Por algún motivo las lágrimas se me acumulan en los ojos, sería una completa tonta si dejara morir lo que siento por Shaoran, pero igual me siento fatal por haberle dado una oportunidad a Oliver y ahora se la esté quitando, no estoy confundida de no saber lo que siento, sino que estoy así por todo lo que me he venido enterando desde que falleció el abuelo.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, unos instantes después, papá esta frente a mí y me rodea con sus brazos, lloro lo que tal vez no lloré en su momento, lloro lo que quise llorar cuando Shaoran me contó que me llevaba ventaja, me conocía más de lo que dijo, lloro porque sé muy en el fondo sé que papá tiene razón y el abuelo intentó enmendar sus errores, y también lloro porque sé que muy en el fondo que el abuelo intentó decírmelo al intentar alejarme de Shaoran, y tal vez Shaoran no me haya dicho para evitar más confrontamientos, o tal vez por cobarde.

–Sakura, hija… ¿pasó algo? –escucho a mamá, me oculto más en el pecho de papá, no quiero que me vea así, paso mis manos por mi rostro para tratar de recomponerme–

–No pasa nada… –responde papá para tranquilizarla–

–Estoy bien…

Salgo del auto y me voy directo y sin escalas a mi habitación, me acuesto abrazando una de las almohadas, creo que ya he llorado demasiado, debería de tomar mi móvil y llamarle a Oliver, o tal vez mandarle un mensaje. Aunque, hacer eso sería de cobardes, no puedo dejarlo así.

–¡Qué hago! –grito frustrada a la nada, como si esta me pudiese dar una respuesta, llevo una almohada a mi cara para poder ahogar mis gritos, fue malísima idea haber vuelto.

–Sakura, tienes visita…

Llevo horas acostada dándole vueltas a lo que tengo que hacer, ruego a todos los dioses del olimpo que sea Tomoyo la que me está buscando, aunque descarto esa idea, si fuese ella ya hubiese entrado a mi habitación, ella no necesita ser anunciada.

Me levanto y voy con muy pocos ánimos a ver quién es la persona que me busca, al menos la casa es lo bastante grande como para tomarme mi tiempo, sorprendentemente en la sala de estar no hay nadie.

–Mamá… no hay nadie –grito para que me escuche en donde quiera que esté–

Voy rumbo a la cocina cuando alguien me rodea, unos pequeños brazos que reconozco al instante, el pequeño demonio está aquí y no entiendo por qué.

–Qianj…

–Sakura, lo siento… me porté muy mal contigo, yo… yo… yo le conté todo a papá, lo que te dije que le hice a Spi, pero él está bien, solo lo escondí para que creyeras que lo corrí de la casa… –dice todo esto de manera rápida y casi inentendible–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –lo aparto un poco y me inclino lo suficiente para quedar a su altura–

–Vine a disculparme… papá me dijo que ya estabas en Japón, pero no quería traerme, la abuela me dijo tu dirección y me escapé.

Pero este niño está mal de la cabeza, aun sin proponerlo me está metiendo en problemas, trato de no exaltarme, no ganaría nada.

–Qianj, no debiste escaparte… yo ya he hablado con tu papá y me contó una parte de lo que me estás diciendo, no me dijo lo de Spi –almenos puedo estar tranquila de que mi minino está bien–

–¿Vivirás de nuevo con nosotros? –ya no parece un demonio, aunque claro, siempre supe que su comportamiento era por Rika–

–No Qianj, no viviré con ustedes –parece desilusionado–

–Es mi culpa, papá está triste todo el tiempo por mi culpa, porque me porté mal contigo y te fuiste de la casa, yo también estoy triste, papá me contó que tú cuidaste de mí cuando me dio fiebre, yo le conté que había sentido que fue mi mamá, y me dijo que no fue así, que fuiste tú… por favor, sé mi mamá.

Siento una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo, me quiere como su mamá y eso que creí que siempre me odiaría, le tomo su carita con mis manos, ocho años y es tremendo el niño.

–¿No quieres? –me mira con sus ojitos grises–

–No es eso, dame tiempo Qianj… yo, no sé aún qué haré –me sincero un poco sin entrar en detalles–

–¿No quieres a mi papá? –vuelve a cuestionarme–

–Ese es el problema, no lo quiero… yo lo amo –me sincero con un niño de ocho años–

–¿Y cuál es el problema? Soy yo ¿verdad? –baja su cabeza–

–Por supuesto que no, Qianj tú jamás serás un problema –lo acuno entre mis brazos– pero hay cosas que se tienen que acomodar.

–Yo solo a ti te quiero como mamá, si papá lleva a otra a casa le haré la vida de cuadritos –sentencia–

Y pensar que eso fue lo que hizo conmigo desde que me conoció, pero jamás sería partícipe de eso.

–No Qianj, tú no debes de pensar así… vamos, te llevaré a tu casa…

–No quiero, me quiero quedar contigo…

–Tú papá debe de estar buscándote, no puedes tenerlo así –lo tomo de la mano y lo guío a mi habitación, una vez ahí, tomo mi móvil y estoy por marcarle, cuando recuerdo que no tengo su número– de casualidad te sabes el número de tu papá –pregunto al niño–

–No te lo diré, me vendrá a buscar y me llevará con él –se cruza de brazos–

Vaya con este niño, de todos modos sigue teniendo un genio impresionante, qué será de él cuando entre a la adolescencia, lo dejo así un momento, me pongo a jugar con él un rato hasta que logro escabullirme diciéndole que iré por galletas a la cocina, aprovecho para decirle a mamá que avise a casa de Shaoran, supongo que encontrará el modo de hacerlo, rebusco en la despensa hasta que doy con las galletas y vuelvo a mi habitación.

–Papá guarda esto y vi que no tiene foto –me enseña el collar que Shaoran me regaló para mi cumpleaños, creí que lo perdí– le puse una mía y una de papá, así nos tendrás siempre contigo.

Este niño si que sabe sorprender a uno, me da el collar y al abrirlo veo que ha dicho la verdad, hay una foto de él de un lado y una de Shaoran del otro.

–Que lindo detalle… pero esto no quita que debemos de ir a tu casa, no puedes quedarte aquí –comento–

–No me iré hasta que vuelvas conmigo a la casa –dice firmemente–

–Entonces te quedarás aquí por mucho tiempo, no puedo regresar a tu casa solo así –trato de explicarle–

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y es Oliver el que entra, he estado tan concentrada tratando de explicare a este niño que no puedo ir a su casa que ni siquiera escuché el timbre o que me haya dicho mamá que me vinieron a ver.

–Amor, ¿y este niño? –me siento palidecer, no creí que Oliver me llamara con ese apelativo, Qianj nos mira alternadamente–

–Por eso no quieres estar con mi papá, dijiste que lo amas ¡Me mentiste! –me recrimina–

–Oliver, luego te explico… Qianj no te he mentido, ya te dije que es difícil de explicar… –intento calmarlo–

–Entonces vamos a casa, arregla las cosas con papá –insiste–

–¿Sakura? –Ahora es Oliver quien me habla, supongo que quiere una explicación, y es que con todo lo que está pasando ni siquiera le dije que tenía que hablar con él–

–Qianj, espérame aquí… necesito solucionar algo.

Me acerco a Oliver y lo saco de la habitación, no es así como quería hablar con él, pero es más que obvio que no puedo evadirlo, mucho menos con lo que Qianj estuvo diciendo hace un instante, una vez en el pasillo y completamente a solas, doy un respiro más que profundo para encontrar la manera más amable de cortar con él.

_"Vamos Sakura, tú puedes…"_ me animo mentalmente, aunque claro, mentalmente hablando soy muy buena, el problema es que mi habla parece no querer cooperar.

–¿Es el hijo de Li? –pregunta y yo únicamente asiento con la cabeza– ya veo… mi oportunidad creo que pasó a otro plano ¿no?

–Lo siento… Oliver yo… –no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, cómo le harán las que terminan un día si y otro también con sus parejas, yo encuentro esta tarea imposible–

–No pasa nada, te dije que me haría a un lado si encontrabas a tu amor –comenta con tranquilidad y es que me sorprende su manera de actuar, no me lo esperaba– Te amo, y amar significa dejar ser a la otra persona, sin ataduras de por medio, si eres feliz con otro no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo, además… –continúa– Tú fuiste sincera conmigo desde un principio, en el fondo, siempre supe que esto podía pasar –concluye–

–Lo siento… –es todo lo que digo antes de abrazarlo–

Y es que con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que Oliver es un buen partido, solo que no es lo que a mí me gusta, lo veo como un amigo y no como a él le hubiese gustado que lo viera, tal vez en otro momento lo nuestro hubiese funcionado o tal vez no, nunca lo sabré, lo que sí se ahora es que no quiero perderlo como amigo.

–Tranquila _petit chat_, nada cambiará entre nosotros –asegura como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos– solo que si Li vuelve a lastimarte, te juro que se las verá conmigo –dice con determinación–

–Ni siquiera he arreglado las cosas con él –digo seguido de un suspiro– Creí que lo justo era solucionar lo nuestro antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

–Solo deja que las cosas fluyan, si el amor que ambos se profesan es verdadero, todo lo podrán solucionar.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto del amor? –cuestiono–

–Desde que me enamoré perdidamente de una chica de ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y no supe como actuar hasta que hubo un interesado en ti –responde sin problema– aprendí a la mala.

–Haces que me sienta peor –me apoyo contra la pared, necesito un soporte–

–Lo lamento… bueno, creo que mejor me voy, debo de terminar algo del trabajo… nos vemos petit chat.

Me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de todo lo aprecio demasiado y siento que está siendo demasiado comprensivo con todo esto.

Una vez lo veo marcharse por el pasillo, entro a la habitación y me encuentro a Qianj durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, ahora si que tendré problemas, no he convencido a este niño a que regrese a su casa. Mamá entra y ve lo mismo que yo, solo que en esta ocasión ya me trae noticias.

–Ya avisé que este niño está aquí… creo que llevaban horas buscándolo –comenta–

Me acerco hasta el pequeño que antes era un demonio y paso mi mano por su cabello alborotado, en eso es igual que su padre.

–Me dijo que me quiere como su mamá –saco a relucir el tema que me da vueltas en la cabeza, con alguien lo tengo que hablar– y no sé si pueda con esa responsabilidad.

–Algo bueno debiste haber hecho para que este niño te quiera con ese título –dice mamá mientras se acerca a mí– ¿y tú quieres ser su madre?

Observo al pequeño que está en mi cama, la realidad es que los momentos que viví con él fueron todo un desastre, aunque claro, siempre se puede empezar y reescribir una historia.

–Tampoco se trata de lo que yo quiera, no he solucionado nada con Shaoran y en estos momentos me siento confundida por todo, ¿sabías que él es hijo de los Li? Los mismos a los que el abuelo me comprometió cuando bebé –explico a mamá–

–¿Eso importa? Tú lo amas y él a ti, yo no le encuentro el problema –la miro un instante–

–¿Cómo sabes que me ama? –cuestiono–

–Porque él me lo dijo, el día que te marchaste, llegó corriendo a alcanzarte, Touya lo encaró y estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a los golpes en el aeropuerto, pero dijo algo que tiene mucha razón… "Por qué nos oponemos a que se acerque a ti, cuando nosotros también te ocultamos la verdad por mucho tiempo" –dice mamá como intentando recordar las palabras exactas– Hija, todos aquí somos partícipes en este enredo –suspira con pesar– días después del incidente, él se apareció en la compañía y explicó más tranquilo quién era y qué significaba en tu vida, no hace falta ser adivino para saber que lo que siente por ti es amor, incluso dejó su propia empresa para poder tomar la dirección de la compañía Amamiya, por lo menos hasta que tu regresaras y decidieras qué hacer –explica–

–¿Shaoran dejó Xiwang?

Ahora sí que me he quedado sin palabras, no puedo creer que haya dejado por lo que luchó por mucho tiempo, con lo que logró salir adelante. El timbre se hace escuchar y mamá es quien baja para atender, la cabeza me explotará en cualquier momento, un día y me entero de muchas cosas.

–Mamá…

Escucho el balbuceo de Qianj, dejo de jugar con su cabello, lo que hace que se remueva en la cama, acerco de nuevo mi mano y sigo jugando con su cabello y se tranquiliza, después de todo, sí me quiere. Alguien toca la puerta, si fuese mamá ya hubiese entrado, miro a Qianj y creo saber de quién se trata.

–Adelante… –digo sin elevar demasiado la voz–

Un sexy hombre con cabello chocolate y ojos ambarinos hace acto de presencia y es que su simple aparición me deja sin aliento, tal vez todos tengan razón, qué importa el pasado, qué importan los tratos que pudo haber tenido el abuelo con los padres de Shaoran, qué importa todo lo que pasó hace casi un año, lo que ahora importa es el presente y lo que siento.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, ámbar contra verde, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras va acortando la distancia, una vez cerca, se pone de cuclillas frente a mí.

–¿Caperucita dejará de huir del lobo? –pregunta en un tono juguetón–

–¿El lobo promete ser completamente sincero conmigo? –lo miro enarcando una ceja–

–El lobo siempre fue sincero con caperucita –asegura–

–El lobo omitió información y no creyó en caperucita –una mueca se forma en su rostro–

–Velo del lado amable, tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos –cambia hábilmente de tema–

–A encontrarnos sí, a ser felices, tal vez no… –aseguro– me llevaste ventaja, me conociste por foto y sabías de mi existencia, y todavía así, huiste con tu novia –reflexiono–

–Tienes razón, tal vez no hubiésemos sido felices, pero ahora tampoco lo somos… me he equivocado en todo, pero en lo que no me equivoqué es en lo que siento por ti, te amo Sakura, desde ese primer instante en el que te vi en la plaza comercial, aún con tu ropa desalineada me enamoré de ti –dice jugando con mi única mano libre– además, la foto que me enseñaron de ti no te hacía justicia, te hacía ver muy mal –se hace el pensativo lo que aprovecho para empujarlo, haciendo que caiga de sentón–

–¿Qué insinúas? –me hago la ofendida–

–Nada malo, ahora… que tal si dejas a Qianj un momento, creo que a él ya ha recibido demasiada atención por tu parte.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo de protestar, tira de mi brazo y me saca arrastras de mi propia habitación, en el camino nos topamos con mamá y papá quienes se hacen de la vista gorda y siguen con lo suyo mientras que un sexy degenerado me lleva con él.

Salimos de casa y vamos directo al auto, al cual él me ayuda a subirme como la primera vez que nos vimos, en todo el camino no dice nada, simplemente conduce y mantiene los ojos en el camino, unos minutos después, aparca a las afuera de Tokio en un lugar completamente solitario.

–¿Me vas a matar? –interrogo al bajar del auto–

–Posiblemente, luego regresaré a eliminar a todos los testigos –comenta socarrón, lo miro con la boca abierta– por supuesto que no te voy a matar.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –sería muy buena policía, solo me dedico a interrogarlo–

–Bueno, pues aquí es donde pienso construir una casa para Qianj, para mí y para ti –concluye esto poniéndose de rodillas– yo sé que no hay velas, que no es la manera más romántica de proponerlo, pero si me pongo en ese plan alguien podría adelantarse –explica– Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres darme la oportunidad de ser tu novio?–dice cada palabra de manera pausada–

–No… –respondo apartándome de él–

Lo amo, sí lo amo, pero no me siento preparada para tener una relación con él, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, si en el pasado hubiese pensado con claridad, tal vez lo nuestro hubiese funcionado, sin embargo, estuvimos corriendo en una relación que nos llevó a nada bueno.

–Creí que todo estaba aclarado –dice con desánimo mientras se levanta–

–No te equivoques, se aclaró todo… eso no quita que de buenas a primeras regrese contigo –digo con toda determinación– seamos amigos, empecemos con eso –propongo– dejemos que todo se desarrolle a su ritmo, sin correr.

–¿Amigos? No sé si pueda verte de esa manera, cuando tengo unas locas ganas de besarte –y es que le tacto de este hombre es nulo, me he quedado con la boca abierta–

–Pues, es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte… ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

Se hace el silencio entre ambos, solo se escucha el silbido del viento, el clima está agradable, aunque la incertidumbre de si Shaoran acepta esto me está matando.

–Bien, lo tomo… –responde luego de unos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas–

Nos regresamos a mi casa en total silencio, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? Claro, muero por sus besos, no creo nunca amar a nadie como lo amo, pero por eso mismo, tengo miedo de lanzarme de nuevo a este amor y que nada funcione. Llegamos a casa, sus modales siguen siendo los mismos como el primer día que lo conocí, me abre la puerta del auto y me ayuda a bajar.

–¿Te veré mañana? –cuestiona mientras caminamos hasta mi habitación–

–Claro, quiero ponerme al tanto y ver en qué puedo ayudar –aseguro, una vez entramos a mi habitación, vemos a Qianj, permanece dormido, tal vez me odie cuando se entere que no logró su cometido–

La incomodidad entre ambos es notoria, no sabemos cómo actuar, Shaoran carga al pequeño y comienza a caminar, lo voy siguiendo para poder facilitarle la salida, y abrirle la puerta del auto y así pueda meter al bello durmiente, parece ser de sueño pesado, no se ha despertado para nada.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana… –dice mientras acorta la distancia entre ambos y deposita un beso en mi mejilla–

Como si fuese la primera vez que esto sucede, siento miles de mariposas en el estómago, o tal vez sea un enjambre de abejas revoloteando, llevo mi mano a mi mejilla mientras lo veo marcharse.

Un mes, un mes ha pasado desde mi regreso a Tokio, también ha pasado un mes desde que me hice amiga de Shaoran, ha sido difícil, no lo voy a negar, no es sencillo ver como amigo a alguien que amas, pero así lo decidí y no daré marcha atrás.

Hemos tenido salidas de amigos, no las puedo llamar citas porque no lo son, algunas veces Qianj nos acompaña, otras solo somos él y yo, creí que el pequeño demonio no aceptaría que estuviese siendo solo amiga de su padre, pero para mi sorpresa, lo ha tomado con demasiada calma.

_–Yo sé que volverás con nosotros –dijo con determinación el día que le intenté explicar la relación que tenemos ahora, porque esta vez, yo fui quien habló con él–_

En este mes, también he decido el rumbo de mi vida, he platicado con mamá y papá, he decidido hacerme cargo como se debe de la compañía Amamiya y tratar de recuperar las acciones, he platicado con los señores Li, se muestran renuentes a vender, incluso piden demasiado por ellas, sin embargo, me he puesto una meta y es conseguir a como de lugar esas acciones.

–Hay una manera muy sencilla de que las consigas –habla la señora Li–

–No me voy por lo fácil, sé que conseguiré el dinero que piden, así me tenga que deshacer de las propiedades –comento con tranquilidad–

–¿Para qué lo quieres? Llevarás a la quiebra todo lo que se ha logrado –intenta convencerme con otra táctica–

–Ese ya será muy mi problema, solo quiero recuperar lo que le perteneció a mi abuelo –jamás creí hacer algo por él–

Ambos señores se miran, el señor Li busca entre un folder azul, parece concentrado, una vez que las encuentra se levanta y se acerca hasta a mí, me extiende unas hojas y luego sonríe.

–Señorita Kinomoto, no queremos su dinero, lo único que queremos es la felicidad de nuestro hijo, aquí tienes los papeles de las acciones, te las regresamos, no somos dignos de tenerlas cuando también obramos mal –dice el señor Li–

–Has demostrado lo que tu abuelo tanto decía de ti, ser capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quieres, estamos seguros que harás las cosas bien –Yo creí que se seguirían negando– tu abuelo una vez nos dijo que eres una joven tenaz, que admiraba tu manera de ser y de cómo estabas saliendo adelante, el día que se quiso retractar del trato que había hecho, nos negamos, porque sabíamos lo valiosa que podrías ser como persona para nuestro hijo, no por el dinero, eso ya tenemos –se sincera– lo que no sabíamos, es que tú estabas ajena a todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, de los planes que se tenían contigo, yo fui la primera indignada cuando tu abuelo se apareció para explicarnos, y es por eso que pedimos las acciones. –concluye–

No le veo la coherencia, pero al menos ya sé una parte más de ese trato en el que fui involucrada sin quererlo.

–Entonces, señorita Kinomoto… no tenemos más nada que hacer en este lugar.

Ambos señores se marchan de la sala de junta dejándome con las hojas en las que los Li me devuelven las acciones, es un documento formal en donde dice que ambos condonan la deuda del abuelo y me nombran la dueña de sus acciones.

Los meses pasan y mi amistad con Shaoran parece ser la más normal del mundo, pasa tiempo en casa, salimos de vez en cuando, nos vemos en el trabajo, porque a pesar de todo, él sigue siendo el director de la compañía, me rinde cuentas de todo movimiento que hará, estoy involucrada en las juntas con todo el personal y en todo este tiempo, me ha enseñado el manejo de todo.

Se preguntarán ¿qué pasó con Spi? Mi minino ya no es mío, el pequeño demonio se lo quedó, me ha demostrado que lo sabe cuidar, después de todo, lo cuidó cuando me hizo creer que lo echó de su casa, aunque ahora está un poco cambiado, ya no lleva el listón rosa, ahora lleva un listón verde y sin el cascabel.

La temperatura en Tokio ha descendido demasiado, se acercan las fiestas decembrinas y con ellas las calles se van llenando de luces de colores y decoraciones por doquier, en unos días más es el primer aniversario de la muerte del abuelo.

–Hola cerezo –escucho la voz de mi adorado tormento– te traje un chocolate muy caliente

–Gracias –respondo tras tomar lo que me ha dado–

–Por cierto, Qianj te manda esto –dice tras entregarme una pequeña caja– dijo que lo pongas debajo de tu árbol y que lo abras para navidad.

–¿Sabes qué es? –miro con recelo la caja, está perfectamente envuelta, eso no lo hizo un niño–

–No, no me quiso decir –comenta encogiéndose de hombros– siento que él te está ganando y yo no –parece nostálgico– también siento que siempre me tendrás en la zona de amistad.

–Te lo mereces –comento mientras guardo el pequeño obsequio de Qianj–

–Ya he puesto de mi parte, son seis meses que nos hemos tratado de amigos ¿cuánto tiempo más me tendrás así?

Me estoy aguantando la risa, trato de mostrarme lo más seria posible antes de girarme y quedar frente a él.

–Le que sea necesario, tal vez unos ocho años sean suficientes para conocernos bien –comento reflexiva–

–Bien, entonces te pretenderé por ocho años, si es necesario hasta cien años, hasta que me saques de esta zona de amistad –lo miro enarcando una ceja–

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpen nuestra plática, la secretaria nos avisa que han llegado los arquitectos, por lo que le lanzo un beso a mi "amigo" y me voy a mi lugar, siempre me pongo al fondo para escuchar todo lo que dicen, mientras que Shaoran les rebate todo y al final doy mi punto de vista, después de todo… somos un muy buen equipo.

Llega la mañana de navidad, aún en pijamas voy corriendo hasta el árbol, he tenido mucha curiosidad por saber el contenido de la cajita, y es que quise abrirlo antes de tiempo cual niña chiquita, pero me aguanté las ganas, e hice lo que me pidió Qianj.

–Sakura, ¿a dónde vas en esas fachas? –pregunta mamá al cruzarse en mi camino–

–A ver un obsequio que me dieron –respondo de lo más alegre–

Una vez en el árbol, encuentro mi objetivo, la pequeña caja que me ha matado por muchos días la curiosidad de saber qué es, siempre que lo sacudo suena algo, pero mi nivel de imaginación es nula, podría ser una pelota pequeña, un muñequito, o tal vez un origami pequeño, a Qianj le salen muy bonitos.

Con el cuidado que puedo voy quitando la envoltura, en la caja hay una hoja doblada en mil partes, la saco y comienzo a leer el contenido.

_"¡Feliz navidad! No sé cómo se deban de hacer estas cosas, pero le pedí a Santa Claus como regalo una mamá, pero luego de escribir mi carta y de enviársela, me di cuenta que ¡él me podría mandar cualquier mamá! y no quiero a otra más que tú, por eso te pido que por favor seas mi mamá, ¿me darías ese regalo? Sería muy feliz si aceptas, en la parte de abajo marcas tu respuesta y la espero de regreso._

_Te quiere… Qianj Li_

_Si □_

_No □_

_P.D. Si aceptas ser mi mamá puedes usar el anillo que está dentro de la caja"_

Busco en la caja y efectivamente, hay un anillo que no me entraría en sueños en mi dedo, es un anillo pequeño de plástico, mamá me observa con curiosidad, le enseño la carta y el anillo.

–Tienes una decisión que tomar –dice entregándome la hoja–

Y es que no hay mucho que pensar, ya sé mi respuesta, por lo que con paso decidido me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme la ropa, guardo la carta en mi bolso y coloco en anillo en mi collar, mismo en el cual tengo la medalla con la foto de Shaoran y Qianj.

Conduzco, porque ya sé hacerlo, hasta casa de Shaoran, me estaciono y casi corro hasta la entrada, Shaoran se sorprende al verme y no le doy ninguna explicación, mi objetivo no es él, encuentro a Qianj sentado comiendo en la cocina, se atraganta cuando me ve, lo que me preocupa.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunto mientras le paso su vaso de leche–

–¡No comas las galletas! ¡No puedes! –grita apartándolas de mi alcance–

–No vine a comer galletas, te vine a traer tu respuesta –comento mientras busco en mi bolso la carta–

–¿De qué están hablando? –pregunta Shaoran curioso–

–Pues pasa, que tu hijo me pidió matrimonio, me casaré con Qianj cuando sea legal –digo con total seriedad, Shaoran me mira con recelo, no puedo creer que se lo haya creido– ¿Sabes que bromeo?

–¿Cuál es la respuesta? –pregunta ansioso Qianj mientras toma mis manos, frunce el ceño al no dar con lo que quiere– ¿y el anillo?

–Lo siento Qianj… –comienzo a decir y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, ¡Va a llorar! Por lo que me apresuro a enseñar mi collar– el anillo no entra en mi dedo, pero lo tengo aquí conmigo…. Cuando tu padre me lo pida, por supuesto que aceptaré ser tu mamá.

Le limpio las pocas lágrimas que derramo y beso su frente, su sonrisa es genuina, Shaoran se acerca a nosotros, no ha dicho nada, le estiro mi brazo.

–No entiendo –dice, de verdad que es muy lento, no sé cómo es que es un maestro de seducción–

–Que ya saliste de la zona de amistad, ya podemos ser novios o casarnos o lo que se te venga en mente –le explico casi casi con manzanitas–

Acto seguido me veo acorralada por Shaoran, sin la posibilidad de hablar ya que reclama mis labios con una desesperación de la cual me siento abrumada, Qianj comienza a quejarse, haciendo que nos separemos.

–Iugg, ¿por qué hacen eso? ¿Saben que hay gérmenes en la boca y se pueden enfermar? –cuestiona con asco–

–Hijo, no tendré esa conversación contigo, hasta que entres a la secundaria –responde Shaoran mientras me pega a él–

El niño comienza a rebatirle a su padre que jamás haría algo como eso, yo me mantengo al margen, su discusión cambia de idioma lo que hace que golpee leve a Shaoran y vuelvan a hablar de tal manera que les entienda.

Y es así como pase de ser invisible a ser la mamá de un pequeño demonio que ahora me adora y me sorprende con sus detalles y muestras de afecto. De invisible pasé a ser la pareja de un sexy lobo con el que día a día me demuestra el amor que siente por mí, después de todo, no solo aprendí a seducir, también maduré, me di cuenta que Shaoran cometió sus errores, pero yo también cometí errores en el mismo camino, y aunque aún no sé lo que nos depare el futuro, pienso hacerle caso al consejo que me dio mi papá hace un tiempo, vivir mi presente.

**¡Fin!**

**Aloooo cerecitos! Pues aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia, y me van a matar, perooooooo, no tendrá epílogo, siento que ya con esto está todo cerrado, no le quiero meter más, y que me salga todo mal (/-\\) **

**Les agradezco infinitamente que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mis locuras, porque no soy experta en esto, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios, sus autospoilers, con sus deducciones, jamás creí que fuera a gustar lo que escribo, ahora sí que me sorprendieron. **

**Millones de gracias a todos, hasta a los que son fantasmitas, que solo leen y votan, no importa, aún así se que les ha gustado y espero que este final les haya gustado, aunque tenían muchas ganas de matar al lobo (/-\\) **

**No olviden dejarme uno, dos, o muchos comentarios, espero haya sido de su agrado el final, sino... qué más puedo hacer, lo tengo desde hace semanas, y decidí dejarlo tal cual, aunque tuve mis dudas luego del capítulo anterior, pero pues aquí lo tienen. **

**¡Gracias por su apoyo! **

**Los quiero... un beso.**


End file.
